the true moon princess
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: usagi was never found after the battle with baryle. until queen serenity lead them to kagome and told them that she as the read moon princess and sailor moon. starts from the doom tree to saior moon stars.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Rei and the other three girl's walked up the stairs to the shrine they where told by the past queen Serenity that her daughter was reborn into another bein who was meant to be her daughter. but the thing was another destiny was in the way of her acheiving the goal. Usagi was never found after the fight against Beyel it seemed that she wasn't the real Serenity. Mamoru sleep and let him know once they see her. Minako complained until they where at the top of the stairs to the shrine. the house that was ther was huge and imressive. but rei sensed loneliness and pain. hell this one puts her shrine to shame. Makoto was the one who knocked on the door. a man while long silver hair arched a brow at them.

"What can this Sesshomaru do for you?" asked Sesshomeu

All the girls couldn't believe the man was the richest man alive lived here and standing before the,. Rei * _sighed*_ knowing the others where not going to speak up and she step forward.

"I'm here to see Kagome sir." said Rei

Sesshomaru eyed them and saw no danger in them. he was protective over the little sister he adopted after what Naraku and Inuyasha and the clay pot had done. but she had not regain her power or awoken since he found her at the bottom of the well near death clutched two jewels one siver and the other was the shikon jewel she must protect the rest of her life. he waited and had her house rebuilt after her family death from the claws of inuyasha. her hair was silver and long. everytime rin had tried to cut it. it grew bac quickly plus the other form of crecent moon on her forhead he knew what it was. he lead the four girls up the marble stairs to the room with the giant dog on his. he paused and sighed.

"Don't get me wrong I am protective over my adoptive sister and knew long ago her life was meant for something far greater, and yes I know who you are." said Sesshomaru

The scouts _*gasped*_ but then again he dropped his glammer and went into the story abot his sister before the see her set up with something helping her breath. Ginta was her doctor and he was good one at that for a wolf. and Ayame was her nurse. once he finished explaineing and saw the raw emotion in their eyes. he nodded to see that they won't harm his sister. he opned the doors and walked over to his little one and brushed her cheak. and left them alone with her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

They where all back at Rei's shrine and explained it to luna and atrimes. they where supposed to see if she would breath on her own today rin was supposed to call her. as Mamoru bursted into the room looking frantic and angry.

"You went to see my princess with out me." growled Mamoru

Luna _*sighed*_ she understood the anger and he must of read the email that was sent to him of what had happened and the story of the real moon princess. rei went to answer her phone and * _gasped*_ from the news,"

"guy's we need to move out she is awake." said Rei

The cats wondered if mamoru was gonna go but it seemed that they wouldnt have to have a choice in the matter. they all filed out and left to go to the shrine of their leader and princess and new friend and lover hopfullly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Sesshomaru sensed them coming to the door and arched a brow at thought this must be the earth prince. he let them in and took them to the sitting room he was going to have atalk with the prince before he sets eyes on his sister.

"You will listen to me now earth prince. I am sure that the scout's told you about my sister." said Sesshomaru

Mamoru gulped feeling the power of the man. no demon before him he never knew that demons where real and it seemed that his princess was a demon herself he would accept her either way.

"If I find out that you harmed my sister. I will make sure your death will be legendary even in hell." growled Sesshomaru

"Oh stop trying to make him piss himself Sesshy." said Kagome

they all heard a soft and gentle but firm monotone from somewhere. Sesshomaru _*sighed*_ she was back the way she used to be. and that made him happy he gotten up and went to the stairs where ginta walked down with her, he hugged her the only person besided tsubaki his mate. kagome smiled and known what she was meant to do it was a new meaning for her. the woman claimed to be her mother and said to her what she needed to know. sesshomaru let her jumped on his back he loved it when she did this. and went into the room he wished she didnt sheild her lovely orbs from the world and accept that she was different. the red and pink eyes where added bonus to her angelic beauty.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

They saw Sesshomaru come back in to see someone with silver hair in a high pony tail with her eyes sheilded from them. Sesshomaru let her jump down he nudged her over to them and closed the doors so they would be able to speak. Kagome sat there as if she wwas under some sort of watchful eyes, Ami * _gasped*_ at who she was in front of her the idal she went after for her own greads.

"You the kagome who had the higher grades." said Ami

tTey look at her as if it was known fact. Kagome looked over at the man who looked at her as if she was a goddess. she started to wring her hands not sure what to say Rei went over to her.

"It's ok where here to tell you we wished to be your freinds. even though you are the princess of the moon. we won't look at her any other way." said Rei

Rei reached up with shacky hands not sure how she would react with the glasses being removed. Mamoru just couldn't move he felt the connection someting he and Usagi never had. he saw the girl move her head so they couldnt see her eyes. mokoto stopped him not sure how she would feel about him coming near her just yet. Rei moved her to look at them.

"Why do you hide your eyes,?" asked Minako

Kagome blushed and she _*sighed*_ rei squeezed her hand and to tell it was ok they would not judge her. when they did finally see her eyes they gasped their where the most interesting and beautiful eyes they ever seem.

"It's ok I am used to be looked at differently." said Kagome quitely

"No your perfect as you are. hey come back to me back to my shrine so we all could get to know each other." said Rei.

Kagome blinked and tilted her head to the side and smiled it seemed she was gonna be going to go to school with these people so it didnt matter to her. the car pulled up for them all to get in. Bankosu was their driver of the house of the moon.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

Kagome called Sesshomaru and told him she would be spending the weeked with her new friends. they had gotten to know each other rather well. and it seemed luna was her adviser of some sorts. and the locket she was given was lovely. she sat outside still getting used to this until she flinched when she felt someone touch her.

"I'm sorry if I scard you," said Mamoru

Kagome sent him a gentle smile it seemed he came back after they all went to bed. she patted the space next to her. Mamoru took it with a smile and sat there unsure what to say to her.

"I know your story already you know." said Kagome

Mamoru blinked and smiled and he knew she knew him already her eyes shining with all the intelegence she has. he cleared his throat and his hands through his jet black hair.

"I have been so alone for so long with out you my princess." said Mamoru

Kagome flushed as he took her hand and moved her into his lap it took her awhile to get used to it. but settled in easily. but when she and Mamoru head a crash. and they all rushed to the sight that the crash was heard from.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

They were all waiting for the train to arrive Sesshomaru and the others went to a business meeting so Kagome was gonna stay at Makoto's and swap their favorite things they love to cook. while Minako was begging for answers to some test.

"Oh please please please I just want the two of you to tell me what the answers and questons that will be on the test tomorriw. please." pleaded Minako

Ami rounded on the blonde soldier as Minako and Kagome snicked it seemed they had the same uniform than what Minako and Ami had. plus them again alot of the school avoided them as if they where odd.

"I don't believe you. I think you should be ashamed to ask me and Kagome to do a thing like that. and besides don't you have any pride in studying for yourself?" asked Ami

Kagome and Makoto placed a hand on either shoulder of Minako who eyes had tears in them she hated to study it was just soooo boreing and not sure if she would be able to keep going.

"Ami is right doing your own work." chirped Makoto

Minako glared at the scout of lightning. Kagome giggled at the way the bickered with each other and the way Rei did as well. it was rather amusing to say the least and she couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh shut it you. not as if you didn't want those answer's as well." said Minako

Ami looked over to Kagome asking for help. she been the rock between all of them and she knew that she would step in sooner or later to knock sense into them. it seemed that she ahd rei shared the temper.

"Now even though it is amusing to watch, but this isn't funny we are not kid's no more. we must start thinking of the future of our live's." said Kagome

Makoto rubbed the back of her head while Ami * _sighed*_ knowing that Kagome put the truth out there. she admired her so much and wished she could be liked her. but Kagome told her to be herself and if no one liked it they could kiss her ass. they all heard a scream and turned where it came from.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

The four of them rushed over to where the screaming was. Makoto _*gasped*_ at who she saw was being attacked even though this was indeed the first ever sailor scout fight Kagome will be having.

"Ken!" cried Makoto

Until the guy pushed her out of the way. and fell with blood all over the place. Kagome *gasped* at the sight maybe she could give him some of her miko powers to keep him life going until he reached her house.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Kagome hooked the guy up to a pump since she had medical training. as he was in one of the spare rooms in her home. while they watched her do her magic. they never knew how much of a genius Kagome was,

"Are you feeling ok Makoto?" asked Kagome

Kagome checked over everything was working correctly. she was teached by Ginta one of the very best. and she knew if she went to medical school she would pass with flying colors.

"Yes thank you Kagome." said Makoto

Ami was wondering what this guy was to Makoto it seemed she never ever mentioned him. Rei and Mamoru knew where they where so if they needed them or anything

"Sooo makoto what is the scoop with you an Ken?" asked Ami

Makoto closed he eyes and went into the story about how and what she was to her. and to her heart, the thing was they havent seen each other in so long since they went to different schools. they left Kagome to do her work after the whole story was ended.

* * *

 _The fallowing day_

Everyone was at Rei's temple but only Mamoru wasn't there since he had his own clsses. they where having a scout meeting and discussing the new enemy they had to deal with.

"It is clear that something was stealing life energy from people." said Luna

"But the snake had been completely destoryed. so this would mean that some other evil force is causing these new issues." said Artemis

Rei looked thoughtful on the matter they where trying to figure out. it seemed that there was something odd and they needed to find out. Kagome was eager for her first scout fight. Makoto banged her hand into Rei's home with her fist.

"Well who ever is trying to suck those people dry. their going to have to deal with me." hissed Makoto

Rei waved her hand's in front of her she could understand her angle in all. but she don't need to take it out on her home. back enough her grandfather keeps getting slapped by Kagome and funny in a way no one had the guts to do so.

"Yeah sure Manoko but please to knock my house down if you don't mind." said Rei

Ami thought of something to ask Kagome she never asked how Ken was doing and who was taking care of him while she was here at their scout meeting. Makoto was still plotting their new enemy death.

"Kagome how is Ken doing? and who is taking care of him?" asked Ami

"No he hasn't even woken up yet. and Sango is watching over him for me." said Kagome

Ami nodded Kagome just like her thinks ahead of things before she even does them. but it seemed that she was always ahead of her school work as well and the highest grades in school. as they all finished the scout meeting Kagome went to go to the library to pick up her book she waited for,

* * *

 _Meanwhile alittle while later_

Kagome made her way down the street with her nose in her book. Dan Brown Inferno she waited for it so long and no was able to read it. she was a mega fan of Dan Brown's work. her eye's peaked over her book and her eyes narrowed behind her glasses.

 _"What is that bitch doing?"_ thought Kagome

Ann was trying to flirt with a very uncomfortable Mamoru. Kagome wondered if she would just watch or she she just out right punch the bitch for even flirting with someone that ain't her's.

"Hello Mamoru. you wanna go to the disco tonight. it would be loads of fun!" chirped Ann

Mamoru wondered where Kagome was she normally saved in when things like this happened. but atleast she has trust in him not to cheat on her and to know he was faithful.

"Well I rather find disco rather boring. there soooooo old school." said Mamoru

Ann _*sighed*_ wondered what else she could think of. she had to admit this man was single and no one picked him off the market yyet. well it seemed that he was still not taken to her eye's that is. so she started to sing and Mamoru * _sighed*_ and Kagome stepped in front of Mamoru.

"Will you go and do something already the man said he didn't want to go." growled Kagome

Ann arched a brow this was the other new person that came to the school when she and Alan came. Mamoru was glad that his Kagome came when she did unless he would had to keep making up things.

"What is it to you new girl?" asked Ann

Kagome _*groaned*_ she hated to deal with things like this and she needed to get back to the person she was in charge of so Sango would be able to go and have some sort of lunch.

"Nothing to you bitch so back off or it would be bad for your health." hissed Kagome

Mamoru was getting turned on as he rushed off he was late for his classes as he kissed her cheek and rushed off. Kagome stuck her nose in the air and left the bitch to herslef. until a rose was in her face.

"Kagome how about a smile on your angelic face? I have come with a message to cheer you up." said Alan

Kagome _*sighed*_ why is it here they creepers are attracted to. and Koga was mated and he still called her his woman. but she was glad that she saved Mamoru from the all mightly annoying one.

"In the whole high school your the woman I want." said Alan

Kagome arched a brow wondered if this dude was being serius and when the time comes no one was there to turn the new pervert away. just her bloody luck alway her had to turn this dude down once again.

"Not this again." grumbled Kagome

Alan was all starry eyed as he looked at the angel before him. he never seen someone like her before with the eye color and everything. and a sexy temper to match it as well.

"Kagome my feelings for you as reached from your planet. beyond the stars in the galaxy. to the end of the universe." declared Alan

Kagome _*sighed*_ and patted his and and sent him a gentle smile to show she was going to be kind about this but not sure if she could be mean but there was soething about this guy

"Sorry but I must take my leave I have things to attend to. and plus I am taken. bye bye." chirped Kagome

Kagome rushed away from Alan as much as a human could since she wasn't able to show her real speed to any human at this point in time. while Alan watched after her and had to think she had a nice ass that you can grab.

"Every time she runs away it makes me want her all the more. no problem Kagome I will win you over if it is the last I do." said Alan

He turned on his heal and left not even noticing that he was giving the glare of death by Mamoru. he knew his Kagome was trying to be nice but he knew she was going to snap and punch the guy sooner or later.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while ater_

All the scouts where running down the streets while they passed Kagome who transformed and fallowed behind knowing this was her first fight as Sailor Moon and was kinda excited about it. she skidded to a stop when she saw Makoto lean again the wall as if she was weak.

"hey Jupiter you ok?" asked Sailor Moon

Kagome placed her white gloved hand on her freind and cooking buddy shoulder as her blood level wasnt returened just yet. makoto smiled happy for the concern of her leader, princess and freind.

"Yes just a tad bit tired." said Jupiter

"No your not your still weakened from the transfusion my freind. you need some rest." said Sailor Moon

Jupiter turned to Kagome wondered why she was making a big deal about this. even though she was the one to do all the medical stuff and wont charge her freind for nothing.

"I told you I am find." said Jupiter

"No you are not. I am affriad that you will get hurt if you don't. "said Moon

Kagome's eyes went sad as if she was remembering something. makoto eyes went wide she understood her friend that she lost her family as well. but kagome family was brutally taken from her. Kagome * _sighed*_ knowing that there was no getting through to her as they took off again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the fight_

A couple huddled together as if they we going to die from the monster before them. they just hoped someone would come and save them beofre it was to late. while the monstr inched closer to them.

 **"YOUR NOT SO FREAKY!"**

All the scouts jumped and posed to be ready and preapred to fight off this monster. while Sailor Moon was int head of the group ready for about anything that was thrown at her.

"So you wanna mess with someone your own size I see." said Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon's eyes went wide when she saw jupiter rush him half cocked as she was out for revenge it remined of her. the others _*gasped*_ in shock as if they knew this wont end well. the monster sent her flying back. as they rushed over to their fellow scout and freind side. jupiter sent a strong attack killing the lion instantly. Kagome made sure to make the humans remember nothing of this moment. as they all disappeared.

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Kagome was making her way down the street to buy herself some coffee Sesshomaru kept her up late training once again. he was proud to see her skills had improved. but also her medical training.

 _"Oh my kami I need coffe. I feel like the zombies in the nght of the living dead looking for brains."_ thought Kagome

Kagome leaned her back against the brick wall she still hated Naraku for cusing her with something that wont be able to be rid of not even Tsubaki or the silver crystal or her past mother was able to remove it.

 _"Just only if I could get close to her."_ thought Slan

Alan had been stalking Kagome since he saw her leave her home he didn't want to mess with the silver haired guy or the other's they looked like they could kill him with out even thinking about it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in a book store_

Mamoru was reading a text book he had been needing for his class. he had loads of help from demons who welcomed him into their family. even though Sesshomaru did he watching him like a hawk. Ann was pretending to read while tring to steal Mamoru.

 _"What is wrong with this man. he hasn't even noticed me yet. oh Mamoru your so hot."_ thought Ann

Mamoru put the book back down it wasn't the one he was loooking for, he knew Ginta might have one he could us out of the library on the house Kagome owned that all the demon's lived in.

"Oh my imgen seeing you here!" chirped Ann

Mamoru * _groaned*_ when he heard the voice that he dreaded to hear. while he placed a fake smiled wondering where his Kagome was at it seemed she sounded tiered on the phone this moring.

"Heeeeeey what's up Ann!" said Mamoru

"Oh I'm fine! there is a nifty place so I wished to share it with a close buddy." chirped Ann

Ann clutched Mamoru arm as he looked around hoping no one was around to murder him in his sleep, if Sesshomaru would see this he would most deffently won't have his princess no more.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kagome and Alan_

Kagome was sipping her coffee while reading her book. Alan only invited himself with out her permission. she just sat there ignoring as if he was not even there but it seemed with the lack of sleep she was having a hard time with it.

"So isn't it something running into each other like this?" asked Alan

Kagome _*huffed*_ and gave him the finger and went back to reading. while Alan didn't know what she just did only thinking it meant that she was saying her two it seemed she was so bust with her book.

"Oh calm down Ann it's just lunch." said Mamoru

Kagome dropped her cup of coffee and her book and her eye's harden behind her glassses. if anyone didn't feel the icy cold of her elemental power's with the anger she had for Ann.

"Oh I see Mamoru you decided to take this bitch out to lunch. while im stuck with pervo the stalker." growled Kagome

Mamoru most deffently felt her anger and he had a feeling that she wasn't going to trust him anytime soon. while Alan the one who been staking his princess for the past few months.

"Ann?" asked Alan

Ann looked over to see Alan with the freak of the school. while Kagome was shaking in anger trying to keep her murderous rage in. plus it didn't help with the lack of sleep from training and studying.

"My Kagome. what are you two doing here?" asked Mamoru

"That what I would like to know?" asked Ann

Kagome slammed her hand's down on the table. Ayame and Koga walked over to her noticed that her power's where slipping. as she slapped Mamoru and walked off. while Mamoru was in the ground knocked out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day._

Ami wanted to go over and see how Alan and Ann was since they where out sick. and they still didn't know who in the world was the one sucking out energy. Molly and Meliven was at her home being treated for lost of energy.

"I don't get why we are even bothering with these two moron's anyway's. I can tell Kagome want's to kill Ann. and I don't blame her." said Makoto

Kagome nodded she had been avoiding Mamoru like the black plague as if he wasn't trying to make it up to her. but she was going to forgive him today anyways not as if he could help he had a stalker. Kagome _*sighed*_ as she ringed the door bell wondering if the would answer. until they answered. Kagome arched a silver brow at the way they where dressed.

"Welll hello Kagome isn't this a rather nice surprise." chirped Alan

Ann was coughing in the background to play off that she was sick. Kagome sensed there was something odd and dark inside of this apartment building and not sure what she should do right now.

"Well this is rather odd you two dressed the same?" asked Kagome

"Well not is it any of your business. so bugger off." said Ann

Kagome _*growled*_ as Makoto pushed her behind her she knew that Kagome was tired from her training from last night it seemed Sesshomaru was making sure she was ready to fight. as alan ushered them inside of the appartment.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Kagome sat with her nose in a book and Makoto nose stuck in the air. Ami did all the talking for the two of them. Kagome was trying to debate about what the feeling she was getting it was coming from the room. Minako went over to check out the room.

"Oooo is this Alan room?" asked Minako

Kagomes eye's shifted and found where the energy she was feeling she rushed over to Minako and pushed her out of the way. until Alan puushed the button to show that she woudn't get harmed.

"No you can't go in there. um my porno is all over the place soooooo not the time." said Alan

Alan brushed his hand against he smoothness of Kagome's face. Kagome smacked his hand out of the way. she was not in the mood with this pervert and his little porno mess.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that evening_

Shippo was standing with his mother and luna alan invited her over for some reason and that odd tree that was found in her hair. she was the only one that was going to be stuck going in.

"Do I have to go up to that pervert stalker place?" asked Kagome

Shippo hugged his mother knowing she hated the guy. and he wanted to kill himself but she needed to be the one to do it since she was invited. as she made her way with her head held high.

* * *

 _Meanwhile hour later_

Kagome was sitting on the sofa her eye twitching in annoynce being the person to be stuck up here. she hated the feeling she was gertting from that room. she smacked Alan a few times for trying to get all grabby. until the door bell rang Ann rushed over to the door only to see her Mamoru handed Ann flower's.

"You came all this way with these flower's to see me?" asked Ann

"Well I have heard you where not feeling so well and it seemed flowers helped to heal the soul they say." said Mamoru

Kagome listened in and her anger went higher wanted to kill her prince for what he was doing. she was soo not going to forgive him it was a romatic trip to see this bitch. Ann was blushing thinking he liked her more than a friend.

 _"Why do I suddenly feel so light and happy. what is this feeling I am getting?"_ thought Ann

Alan made his way over sporting the red hand print from trying to grap Kagome's breast. to invite the person in for their little get together. now he could get this moron awy from his Kagome so he could have her for all himself.

"Well hello why isn't the guy Ann friend's with. come in and have a seat." said Alan

Mamoru only shrugged and wondered why Alan had a red hand print on his face. Mamoru see a very angry Kagome there. he hope she wasn't angry with him still. while Alan tried to kiss his Kagome again. she only slapped him and called him a pervert. Mamoru only smirked at his little spit fire.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Kagome looked away from Mamoru pissed off at his still. she sipped on her coffee while he placed his cup down on the table knowing not to speak to her just yet maybe to make some small talk.

"WellIi can take Kagome is still mad at me." said Mamoru

Kagome only snorted at what he had said. he tried to reach and wrap his arm around her, but she slapped him. Ann thought of a good idea for her to suck Kagome's energy clean from her. and she didn't give a damn if she killed the little bitch while doing so. she needed and wanted Mamoru,

"Why don't you leave me and Kagome here alone for some lady talk. I have a question about school. you can show him the view from where we are. what do you say". said Ann

Mamoru looked over at his princess and wondered if this was the correct way to go. he thought he saw Shippo and Luna out side wondering why they where doing here. he _*sighed*_ and fallowed the stalker of his picked her book back up and was about to start reading when ann scooted over to her .

"Oh Kagome!" chirped Ann

Kagome shifted her eye's over to the annoying bitch. and she smelt what she was planing but she was going to go along with it even though she shouldn't since she was player her.

"Well now that we are alll alone just us two girl's. maybe I could show you what is in Alan room. and its not porn either." said Ann

Kagome arched a silver brow they where finally getting somewhere and she needed to know what it was in there since it was her who Alan tursted and invited over and it would either turn into pain for her or try to kill her.

"And your point is?" asked Kagome

Ann thinking she had Kagome right where she wanted her. even though they where playing each other. not even noticing the death glares between Mamoru and Alan for the sake of Kagome.

"You know genius that creepy old space plant locked away? and it looks pretty rapey to me." said Ann

Kagome looked over to the door to the goal she was sent up here to acheive. it feels dark and pain together. but she was confused by the feeling of the plant inside of that room but then again she was still tiered from the training and doing all the work from her part of Sesshomaru comp..

"To tell you the truth im affrad of that thing that might to things to me. sooo let's go an take a trip to see the plant." said Ann

Ann grabbed Kagome's wrist before she could even think of something to do. and draggged the girl over to the door ready to feed the doom tree what Kagome had with in her. lucky she left the Shikon jewel at home. and she pushed Kagome into the room on her face.

"Four face come here and drain the energy from this little freak." ordered Ann

Kagome shot a glare at ann knowing this was her moment. but she didn't know what the fuck was a Four face. until she was grabbed and ws clutched to a monster she flinched as she knew she was soooo fucked. as her energy was being drained from her not even giving a scream. she knew her spell fell to hide her demonic marking's.

 **"ENOUGH! I SAID I HAD ENOUGH! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"**

The tree screamed as its root's popped out of the floor's of the room. while Alan and Ann and Mamoru rushed out of the and Mamoru looked for Kagome only to find her not in here. Alan shot Ann a dark look knowing what he had just done.

 **"WHERE IS KAGOME!"** yelled Mamoru

The tree root's bursted out of the door knocking them over. Mamoru wondered if his Kagome was ok he shouldn't of left her alone no this was not right the bitch played them both.

"This wasnt supposed to happen." cried Ann

Mamoru looked and saw Kagome who was in a death grip in her demonic glory. blood dripping down her back, this wasn't good she was trying not to scream in pain knowing she was stroing but not this strong.

 **"NOO KAGOME STAY STRONG!"** screamed Mamoru

 **"ANN WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!"** growled Alan

Kagome eye's where closed as if she was trying to keep her pain and energy at bay. but it seemed that she was losing the will to keep her mind straight and that was never good.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

The scout's got the call from Shippo to tell them what was going on. now they needed to know what to do and how to save their friend and leader from what these bastard's are doing.

"We must get in there Sailor scout's. Kagome and Mamoru are both in there." cried Luna

Rei went over and placed her hand on the root to see if she was able to read what it was feeling ot what it wanted. or if it was even evil at all. they all watched her from where they stood they knew Kagome hasn't accepted Mamoru but she was getting there what Inuyasha and Naraku had done to here made her the way she was.

"It wants us to save it." said Rei

The root's moved to let them in. they only shrugged and headed straight into the place to do what they needed to do, not even knowing how to save the tree maybe Kagome would be able to do it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with Kagome and Mamoru_

Kagome was finally giving into the pain and let her screams of pain out. so did Mamoru he felt helpless against the tree he didn't have his power's back it seemed and not sure why. and only few memories but he knew who the princess was though.

 **"PLEASE LET US GO!"** cried Kagome

Mamoru reached his hand over to Kagome hopeing to feel her and touch her. if this was going to suck their energy from them he wanted to feel her skin one last time before they die.

" **MY KAGOME GIVE ME YOUR HAND!"** cried Manmoru

Kagome hissed in pain from her back and hoping Naraku was getting ass raped in hell. she reached her hand over weakly she haven't felt this week when the whore Kikyou placed a spell on her. Alan kicked their hand's apart and flaoted there before them.

"You pervert why the fuck you bring us here." hissed Kagome

Alan shot a look at Mamoru showing him he was not going to take this angel of a woman away from him. while Kagome was trying to keep her beast at bay so her eyes don't bleed red well even more red thant the other on is.

"You creep you filthy hands away from her you hear me." hissed Alan

Ann flaoted over to him and was about to bitch him out for what he had said to her man. even though she never would of thought Kagome was even more of a freak with all those marking's on her face.

"Alan what the hell are you doing. you have no right to talk to Mamoru like you are." growled Ann

"So you finally admit that you like the fool?" asked Alan

Kagome _*groaned*_ she hated when things like this go up. kinda made her reminded when Koga claimed her as his and Ayame was jealous hell even after so long being mated he still claimed he she was his.

"What the hell you expect when your drooling all over that little whatever you call her. is she even human. and all that stuff about me being your one and only. all lies." growled Ann

Ann had a blue glow around her. while Kagome arched a silver brow this was kinda interesting to say the least. better when it happened with Koga and Ayame but then again she wasn't being sucked dry back then to,

"Oh lighten up Ann. don't be such a drama queen will ya." said Alan

Kagome snickered at what was about to happened. that was a majoy no no to a female who is pissed off. she just watched hell he had nothing else to do other than die or go into another coma what joy that would be.

"Oh no you didn't. I am not bening a drama queen." growled Ann

Ann turned over to the tree ready to have the bitch sucked dry of the energy she had left. hell she didn't even know how much what ever you call her have inside of her body.

"Doom tree suck that silver haired freak over there." ordered Ann

Alan flashed over where Ann was. while Kagome perched her head on her fist this wasn't her first time being in something like this while Mamoru archd a brow wondered why in the world was she thinking.

"Her boy toy over there will give you more energy." ordered Alan

"Not true asshole." growled Ann

Kagome pounded her head in annoyance from what the hell was going on. just get it done and over with hell Naraku was faster than this for fuck sakes. Mamoru knew she was in things like this before so he could understand why she waiting to see what happened.

"Soooner you zap this moron. the sooner ann will come back to her senses." orderes Alan

"Yeah but that freak don't even take her energy as a gift so zap that whore." ordered Ann

The doom tree started to glow from the orders as if it was annoyed from their constant bickering from who to suck try. while Kagome _*sighed*_ it seemed this was the lamest attemt to kill her she has ever been in. then it hit her and she screamed loadly. as ann and alan rushed over to them.

"hold on Kagome I'll save you." said Alan

Alan and Ann tried to get the root's to let Kagome and Mamoru go. while they turned back over to the tree to see if the could order the tree to release them to see if the would be saved.

"I'm ordering to let him go!" ordered Ann

"What have this girl ever done to you! they never did anything to do us." said Alan

The tree started to glow again. Kagome passed out from almost her energy from being sucked fdry plus her loss of blood and she tried to sink miasma the only gift the pervert Naraku did to her evil fucker. as the tree let the two of them go and fel to the ground Ann and Alan took them into their arms and landed safely. Alan saw the blood and lifted up her shirt and _*gasped*_ at the burnt spider mark.

"Kagome are you ok. answer me." cried Alan

"Mamoru answer me." cried Ann

Alan kissed Kagome face all over while Ann shook Mamoru. thats when the scouts came in to see what was going on. that Kagome and Mamoru was passed out. well Kagome nearly there close enough.

 **"LET THEM GO NOW NEGA TRASH!"** ordered Luna

Ann and Alan _*growled*_ from their interuptions. they looked to see the Sailor scout but not Sailor Moon where was she at, never mind that they had bigger fish to fry at this point in time.

"What the bloody hell took you so long." gasped Kagome

Ann and Alan stood up ready for a fight. while Kagome was trying to keep herself alert it took Shippo this long to gather the scouts. but to be truthful she was happy they where there. as they sent energy blast after energy blast making them scream in pain.

 **"MARS FIRE BRID STRIKE!"**

Mars attack sent at them as Ann and Alan flashed out of the way from the scout of fire. mars growled in annoyance from her attack not hitting them. while Kagome tried to regain some sort of and alan sent attack after attack from. kagome finally getting some sort of energy and _*growled*._

 **"OH YOU FUCKERS ARE SOOOOO DEAD!"** growled Kagome

Kagome reached for her henchen locket that held the Silver Crystal. she raised it up high ready to kick some major ass for what they where doing to the people she loved and meant to her.

 **"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"**

Kagome transformed into Sailor Moon right in front of Ann and Alan eye's. Alan eyes went wide seeing such a beautiful transformation he never thought she was Sailor Moon.

 **"OH MY FREAKING KAMI! SHE SAILOR MOON!"** yelled Alan

Ann rolled her eyes at the thought of this little freak that she was Sailor Moon. no wonder how her energy from the bitch. but then again was she even human from the markings.

"Sooo you think I bitch? well this bitch is going to teach you fuckers a lession! I stand by what is mine and protect it until my dying breath! and in the name of the Moon I shall punish you!" hissed Kagome

Alan was shocked at what sheer fury before him it made her even more beautiful form the way she was. why couldn't Ann look like this and act like Kagome well Sailor Moon.

"Hold on Ann." said Alan

Ann _*growled*_ how in the world is he saving this whore the bitch Sailor Moon. someone who is a threat of them and someone who wanted to harm them for what they where.

"What are you going all soft and much on me or something. that freak is the leader of the Sailor bitch's. and to get rid of them is to get rid of her." growled Ann

"I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! MANY HAD TRIED AND FAILED!" yelled Kagome

Alan eye's went wide was the memories he had seen the Doom Tree was sucking her dry was real. he never thought that the tree could do that. but he didn't know that Kagome's power's went crazy from the tree.

"Well if you don't agree. then I shall find someone else to help me feed the Doom Tree." said Ann

"You can't do that." said Alan

Kagome made her way over to the man who she was to affraid to admit her feeling to. she lifted his head into her hand and her other hand over his stomach. Inuyasha made her not trust men so much that and Naraku.

"Oh mamoru can you here me. are you alright? its me Kagome." pleaded Kagome

Mamoru lifted his head to reach up to Kagome he wanted to feel her. to touch her. his mind was coming back to him and the remaining memories that was lost to him after the battle with the snake.

"I'm so sorry this is all my faught." cried Kagome

She took Mamoru hand and nuzzled it as her tears started to spill. she would be lost and blame herself if something happened to him and it would be all her fault because she didnt protect him better. ann look shocked at the bitch was touching something she wanted.

"It seemed your boy toy won't be interested hanging out with you." said Alan

Ann _*growled*_ she wanted to kill the whore and that what she will do she didn't care who and what she was. she didn't care what Alan said but this whore was bluffing she could kill her no one had tried.

"That little whore. she is poisoning his mind against me." growled Ann

"Forget him Ann. the man is a human and so is she. and they are good for one thing. doom tree food. you know I am right Ann." said Alan

Ann eye's went wide she didn't want to believe a word he had just said to her. it was something she didn't want to believe at the least she wanted Mamoru to herself and no one could have him.

"Why would he choose that freak whore over me! I will not stand for this!" growled Ann

Ann felt rage break deep with in her. and she was going to kill Sailor Moon and she was going to take what she wanted. Alan moved out of the way from the enraged ann who was about to kill someone he wanted.

 **"IF I CAN'T HAVE MAMORU NO ONE WILL!"** yelled Ann

Ann put her and out and sent energy blast at Kagome who back was turned to her. Luna and Artemis knew what was back there and it wont be good and they already seen her blood as it was.

 **"NO SAILOR MOON!"** crried Luna

Kagome was on top of Mamoru making sure she took all the energy waves in she fetl the pain and her blood was seeping out. but if it was her she didn't care she felt worst and had worst done to her.

"Mamoru hand in there I will not fail you." gasped Kagome

Kagome felt the sting of the curse Naraku mark has made her. the blood started to leak through her Sailor fuku. alan eyes went wide the marking on her back was curse and she was taking the hits upon herself.

 **"LOOK AT THAT LITTLE WHORE! LET GO OF HIM!"** growled Ann

She wont. one thing I have learned from our time here there is more than only human's here. she is demonic and something else I'm not sure. I over heard someone speak once about her when she was out a true friend and loyal. the person mention something about pack. and she is strong she would never desert him even if it means her death. doom tree since they refuse to seperate drain all their energy. do it now they are no use of either of us." odered Alan

The Scout's jumped back into action even though there othes out side trying to get in and wasnt able to. Alan and Ann sent a attack sending them flying. Kagome pushed herself off mamoru to sent one of her own attack.

 **"MOON SCEPTER!"**

Ann sent another energy wave at Sailor Moon sending her flying back at Mamoru she was on top of him again. she caughed and cursed this bitch as she rolled over off him.

"Nice try bitch." said Ann

Sailor Moon eye twitched in anger she wanted to kill this bitch. until she heard Mamoru _*graon*_ in pain as if he was coming around to come back to her. she prayed to all the kami who would listen.

"Mamoru can you here me?" gasped Sailor Moon

Mamoru opened his eye's to see Kagome for the first time as Sailor Moon. he wasn't able to protect her since his power's and half his memories was lost. now maybe he would be able to protect the one he loved.

"It's me Sailor Moon." cried Sailor Moon

Mamoru looked at her and saw the eye's he loved since he found her as the princess his pirncess. he wanted to hold he didn't see her blood he would feel gulty from what she had done for him.

"Princess?" asked Mamoru

Kagome's eye's went soft her heart felt heavey from hearing how he spoke to her. with so much ove and caring something she wanted since Inuyasha broken her heart and done the things he did to her.

"Eh yeah thats right. still getting used to that. but do you have all the memories you didn't have back?" asked Sailor Moon

Kagome took his hand shaking from fear of heaving her heart broken agin. but this was fait something set in stone not she just had to take this slow and take them as they are.

"Yes my sweet." said Mamoru

Kagome let her tears fall from her mismatched eye's she didn't care who seen she was going to cry the happiness the kami blessed her after the pain she suffered with Inuysahsa and Naraku.

"We shall be together I promise you that. like you where there for me Mamoru when we first met after I had awoken from my two month long coma. I shall fight to protect our kingdom even if it would mean load's of pain and another coma. I want us to be happy and peacful as we where then. do you remember." cried Sailor Moon

Mamoru never seen her display this much of her emotion he can't loose her again. he just can't loose her and have her protect him with her body. he just cant it would kill his heart.

 **"KNOCK IT OFF!"** yelled Ann

Ann sent another attack Kagome seeing this and covered Mamoru with or body as she cried in pain. the pain of the mark on her back had been hit so many time it was getting more and more painful. Kagome _*growled*_ her anger and pushed herself of blood leaking for her back she will not let no one harm what was hers. she stood with her arms crossed she was a warrior she was trained by her adopted brothe she will not go down with out a fight.

"She brave I never seen anything like it." said Alan

Mamoru eye's went wide to see the dark blood cvered her back of her fuku she was taking all the pain upon her own body to protect him. she didn't care what happened to her as long as she protected him.

"Even braver than I though." gasped Alan

Sailor Moon stood there the worrior she was and trained to be. her eyes trying not to bleed red from how much her blood was loosing she was not foing down with out a fight.

 **"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK OF BRAVERY! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY WHO IS BRAVE OR NOT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK OF LOVE, FRIENDSHIP OR THE HEART! YOU NO NOTHING OF WHAT YOU SPEAK OFF! ALL YOU FUCKERS KNOW OF EVIL! I KNOW EVIL WHEN I SEE IT! I FACED EVIL I SUFFERED UNDER EVIL! TRY AS YOU MIGHT I HAVE FELT FAR WORST THINGS UNSPEAKABLE THINGS! BUT I SHALL NOT GO DOWN WITH OUT A FIGHT!"** roared Kagome

Alans eyes went wide from what she had spoke to them like. Kagome eye's where flashing color's she couldn't hold it back. the scouts eyes where wide from what she spoke of she was someone to admire since she knew more than they did.

"That's right bitch! I'm so glade you finally noticed I shall give you what you deserve!" said Ann

Ann sent a strong energy wave. Kagome pushed it with all her might placed a pink barrier up to sheild her Mamoru. she would not let him get hurt he had to have his powers back so he was able to fight.

"Now this is what I want you to do. I want you to give up the love you have for mamoru. then I might spare you." said Ann

Kagome _*snorted*_ from what she had just said. she would not do as she was asked to do. she was going to die knowing she was loved and loved in return she can be at peace knowing someone loved her.

 **"NO I SHALL NEVER GIVE UP ON THE ONE MY HEART AND SOUL BELONGED TO! I SHALL DIE FIRST! TRUE LOVE CANT BE TAKEN AWAY BY NOW ONE!"** cried Kagome

Mamoru eye's went wide the first time she announced what she had felt for him. he wanted to hear it over and over again from those perfect lips of her as he kissed them and claimed her as if own.

 _"She love's me she really love's me."_ thought Mamoru

Ann cackled making Kagome cringe. while Alan saw in those gem like eyes of her's she spoke the truth. and the private memories he had seen from her he knew that she had indeed suffered more he didn't understand it all.

"Your a fool. but I can make you change your mind in aflash." said Ann

Mamoru wasn't going to sit by and let her but her body on the line for him. she was his and he was going to protect her as he was. he rrushed and stood in front the woman he loved. sending then flying into the tree.

 **"OH SHIT STOP IT!"** growled Sailor Moon

 **"STILL ON YOUR FEET I SEE!"** yelled Ann

Ann still sent energy wave after energy wave Sailor Moon moved in front of Mamoru making sure she took the blast but it was to late he screamed out in pain. she took him into her arm's.

"Oh Mamoru! we shall still have each other. no mater what they try to do us." cried Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon let her tear's fall and held the man she loved dearly to him. Alan eye's where wide this was wrong the sadness the ppain all of it. she didn't deserve this she save the world and had the worst things done to her.

"This is wrong,, I never seen someone so sad before." said Alan

Sailor Moon held him tightly to her as she sobbed violently. she couldn't take her pain right now her back was hit far to many times. she couldn't even use her power to heal him from the weeakess she felt.

"what is?" asked Ann

"Destroying love, it such a beautiful thing to see. can't you see how much they truely love each other. even if she is our enemy it would be so wrong to have then destroyed." said Alan

"Your just weak Alan." growled Ann

The scouts wanted to put what they wanted in. they wanted to speak up like how Sailor Moon showed them when they first met her when they searrched for her, and found her weak and defensless.

 **"NO YOU ARRE THE ONE WHO IS WEAK! YOU HAVE NO REAL FREINDS! AND THE ONLY EMOTIONS YOU KNOW OF IS HATRED JUUST LIKE NARAKU!"** roared Jupiter

Ann and Alan was shocked what she had just said to them. Alan knew it was true thats the only thing they did know. its the only thing that kept them alive so long and to keep their food source as well alive. until the tree knocked alan to the side as if he was a fly she flashed into and the tree attacked her. sending her flying back wards.

 **"ANNN!"** cried Alan

Alan ruched over to ann and took her into his arm's. he hoped that she Couldn't leave him. she didn't have to die someone could save her someone must save her. he cant live with out her.

"oh Alan." gasped Ann

"I'm right here." said Alan

Alan didn't now what to think or feel. the woman he loved lay dying. ann looked up at the man's beloved. and now knew what love is and what it truely felt like she felt bad for what she had tried to destroy.

"Oh Alan don't say its like they said it was. your my freind. you the one true freind that I have ever had. just promise me you won't forget me." said Ann

 **"ANN DON'T LEAVE ME!"** crired Alan

The tree sent another root at them and he was ready to die to be with the one he loved. Sailor Moon eye's went wide to see what was about to happened. they maybe been evil but the seen the light.

 **"STOP THIS AT ONCE!"** ordered Sailor Moon

The tree stopped and started to glow one again. she didn't know what to think of it or what to do was it going to attack or was it going to save itself and stop harming others,

"Do you think so Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon tilted her head to the side in wonderment and wondered what the hell was going on. plus then again this wasn't the first tree that she met that talked but why did it wait till now to speak.. as the tree took her and alan into a vision.

"Eh where the hell are we?" asked Sailor Moon

"I think we are in the mind of the three." said Alan

They saw a area that was beautiful with a tree that would like the one on her shrine. but then again it was interesting to hear someone elses story other than her own.

"That is right my children I have brought you here to say my ago there was only me and the sea, i lived along for a long long time. with out a soul to talk to. then i decided to change all that. then evil forces managed to turn some of them against me. then they begain to fight for my energy.i have tried to talk to them. but they only obeyed the dark forces that power was the most important thing. all that was there was anger and hatred. the eveil became so great they killed themselves. lucky enough i was able to escape and took the lone one who survived. we have searced many pleaces but nothing was good enough to help us. so it was oly you and ann was left. poor little children who known real love only hate and the battle of power. i wished to teach you but iwas to weak to even speak anymore."

Kagome listened and wondered if they chnaged they could stay here and lived in her home. the tree would be able to live off the power on her lands as its ruler in all of the house of the moon.

"Sailor Moon please rid me of the hate. and we will accept the offer you thought of."

Kagome smiled she had enough power to do this and she nodded and spread her arms out as pink and silver energy come from out of her body. as the tree was now saved and so was ann who was still knocked out they had a home but have to promise not to harm anyone else no more. as Sailor Moon collasped from the amout of power and energy she had used. as ann and alan along with the tree sent to her lands.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Kagome felt her body being shaken but she didtn want to wake up yet she was o tired and so weak from the amout of power when she was weak. she was about to swat the person away.

"Sailor Moon. are you there. Sailor Moon." cried Mamoru

Kagome * _groaned*_ she felt so much pain and wanted to crawl somewhere and die. its been a while since hs felt his much pain and she didnt like the feeling that much either.

"Eh is that really you are has my mind finally snapped?" asked Sailor Moon

Mamoru chuckled she was back but. Kagome eye's where wide as she poked him to see if he was real or is she dreaming Mamoru only chuckeled at her as she continued to poke at him.

"Yep it's me and it sure to be back Kagome!" chirped Mamoru

Sailors Moon's eyes welled with tears of joy not sure what the even think she though he was going to leave her and die on her. she was so affraied from what she saw and thought he was going to disaapeared. she clutched to him adn cried into his stomach not even able to speak any words.

 **"MAMA!"** cheered shippo

kagome was flattened to the ground by her adult son. and her grandkits. as sesshomar kneeled and prided the foxed off the weaked kagome. as she detransformed and he smiled down to her.

"You did well my ltittle one." said Sesshomaru

Mamoru smiled and took her back into his arms as they all left to go home. well he was going to stay a bit to make sure his kagome was ok and that she was still there and meant what she confeessed.

to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Mamoru rowed the boat as his Kagome looked out to the lake. the rose in her ear he placed this monring before they left. he wanted to give her a peferted day ssince she was busy.

"This is lovely. I feel like im in a dream that I never wakes up from." said Kagome

Kagome ran her fingers in the water as Mamoru watched her with loving and adoring eyes. as she marvel the water he chose to take her to. he wanted to be alone with her and be happy. as he rowed them over to the dock.

"How about a triple hot fudge sundae?" asked Mamoru

He took her delicate hands and helped her out of the boat. he knew she liked ice cream but not much. but he wanted to share one with her. kagome smiled maybe she could have one. as she triped he caughter her into his arms.

"My princess." said Mamoru

Kagome blushed and looked up at him he stared down at her lovingly. glade they could be alone for the time being and have the peace they so despretly needed well his Kagome needed. he leaned in and kissed her deeply not wanting it to end he would take her rigth here but he knew it was time for that yet. until something fell on his head. Kagome eyes shifted over the the ball. until a pick light appeared and a little girl fell on Mamoru head.

"Kagome help me here." cried Mamoru

Kagome blinked in shock at what was before her. her head tilted to the side on confusion at what the hell was going on. why was there a pink hair red eyed little girl looking at her with watery eyes.

"Where the heck you fall from?" asked Mamoru

Kagome went over and pickked the kid off ,Mamoru and eyes her with studiing eyes. the pink hair girl clung to her as if she was her mother or somethng liek that. she was starting to freak out.

"Pardon me have we met?" asked Kagome

The little girl smiled as if she didnt mean to cause any harm. but she had to be here and the closest person that resembled her mother was there before her. but the man did seem to be like her father.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to land on mister grumpy over there.

Kagome arched a silver brow but giggled that was just cute. then her eyes caught sight of the key around the kids neck. Mamoru wondered what the hell was going on . this kid was taking his Kagome away from him no way in hell..

"Can I have the silver crystal and the shikon no tama."

Kagome _*gawked*_ and wondered what the bloody hell was goin on here. Mamoru was going to do something since Kagome kinda went into shcoked from what the kid had just asked.

"hey little one. what in the world you know of the silver crysta the the shikon.?" asked Kagome

The girls red eyes looked into her own. Kagome face palmed why in the world is this kid demaning. Mamoru wonered if he should help her but it seemd she had it handled.

"Hey kid can we find yoru mother and father. are you lost or something?" asked Mamoru

"Can it lover boy and keep your paws off"

Kagome snickered damn the kid had fire kinda reminded her of her ownself. but she couldn't sense nothing from her it was odd as if someone trained her to mask her powers or anything of the sort.

"Kid you have fire but not enough im affriard to handle on what you are asking for.." said Kagome

The kid only wanted to be with her what the freaking hell is going on. she needed a stiff drink and wondered what in the world she should do about all this bullshit now. but the kid was gone in a flash.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Kagome went to her office knowing she needed to get paper work done for her departmet in Sesshomaru complany. but when she entered the office to find the pink hair kid with shippo pointed at the kid with a shaky finger growling. sesshomaru place a hand on his sister shoulder

"Sesshomaru im not seeing things am I?" asked Kagome

Sesshomaru didn't know what the kid was or why she was here but it seemed she claimed that Kagome let her stay here with the,. so he would let it slide since she loved kids. she let the kid stay as she did her work.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else_

In the middle of space four sisters looked at themslevs in the mirror wondering when one of them would get a mission since it was getting rather lame and boring since they left for this job.

"Can't we just like use a scanner or something Rubius? all this running about is messing with my hair."

"Oh quit your complaining." ordered Rubius

Before any of the sisters where able to say anything Wise man appeared before all three of them. while the sisters mentally _*groaned*_ hating the creepy old coot for taking their kingdom over.

"I am deeply dispointed in all of why in the world you havent tracked this child down yet. as long as she and the silver crystal still exsist we cannot complete our mission. so now tell me what is keeping you all", said the Wiseman.

Birdy was the first one to speak up not sure if the creepy old coot was just trying to freak them out. but then again they just cannot trust the old creepy man for the way he used the prince.

"Are you sure the kid is in this town?we have no such luck so far?" asked Birdy

Wiseman hands glided over his crystal ball. loooking like a creepy person as ever, thinking on how to reply on what to give them so they could get off their asses to do the job and mission they where given.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

After the fire reading at Rei's shrine she was not even able to figure out what the kid was and why she clung to Kagome as if she was going to be her mother and disappear on her.

"I'm not sure what to tell ya Kagome." said Rei

Kagome face palmed. and she never seen Mamoru so well jealous even Shippo and his twins were as well. not even sure what she was going to do. hell sesshomaru had one of the best battle sessions with each other to take her annoyance out. kagome opened her eyes only to seen them all passed out and she was the only one who didnt eat. she saw the little pervert man creeping around. her eyes narrowed in wonder.

"I knew they couldn't pass that up. sleeping like a bunch babies." said Rini

With a poof of pink smoke she was there looking into the room . she didn't even take not that kagome wasnt even passed out as if she wasnt paying attention then again she did just drug these people.

"Here the crazy one who thinks she able to read fire." said Rini

Rini went over to poke at rei. not even realizing that someone creeping up on her as if she was all alone in a room full of drugged people. and the person is not happy who was behind her.

"Well hello there you little evil kid." growled Kagome

Kagome grabbed rini and placed her over her knee this little brat is acking like shippo did before she decided to adopt the kit. now she a bloody grandmother at her age.

"What a supprise you act like a little fox drugging people like that." growled Kagome

Rini started crying from fear. kagome clutched her poor ears and felt bad now but she needed to know what the bloody hell was up with this pink hairs little let her go and took her in her arms her mothering side kicked in.

"I'm sorry little one but what was all that about?" asked Kagome

Rini clutched to Kagome's vest as if she was going to disappear. she looked so much like her mother and felt closer to her not wishing for no one else until she found how to save her mother.

"We finally tracked you down moon brat."

Kagome gagged from what this person was wearing. it was horrid no fashion sense whats so ever. while rini clutched to kagome tight who was still trying to figure out what the hell she was looking at.

"Eh who the hell are you and what the hell you want?" asked Kagome

The woman looked over to the woman who the moon pest was cliutching to why did she look so familiar. she looked to much like the queen from their time. she shook those thoughts unti later.

"I would love to have a spa to go to,"

Kagome tilted her head to the side still. this person had no brains whats so ever. what the pink hairs kid was clutching to her all to much painfully. and her dreams of late was not well pleasent with a pervert in them and it seemed to be real.

"Ok now little brat hand over the crystal and we shall be on our way."

Kagome pushed rini behind her letting her claws come out this little bitch is not harming a child. and not getting her ugly hands on her crystal. nope not happening while she was still alinve.

"For one thing the silver crystal is not for her to hand over. and dude come on learn how to dress its gawd afully ugly." lectured Kagome

"are you adressing me weirdo?"

Kagome clinched her claws wanted them to be dug into this bitch. one thing she never stand for is harming children even though this one behind her is a pain clingy brat.

"Well you should learn my real name. and it's Catsy." said Catsy

"Interesting name I would have to give ya that one. so where did you come from?" asked Kagome

Catsy had to admit this one was interesting and this human had claws something she never seen since she and the others left to this time peroid. not things where kinda getting confusion.

"From the dark moon of the negaverse. now get the hell out of the way." ordered Catsy

Kagome clutched rini to her as a pink barrier appeared around them. well until the blue flames that reminded her so much of fox fire for some reson. her eyes turned cold something she picked up from snapped her fingers to let water from her elemental powers to make the flames go away.

" **GET OUT OF HERE NOW RINI!"** ordered Kagome

Rini listened to what she was told and dodged out of the way and slid under the ugly cow and left the room she was in. catsy growled in annoyance from the little pest getting away. as she rushed after the kid

 **"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!"**

Kagome transformed into sailor moon so she would save the kid who was started to grow on her. even though her son and grandsons where jealous on the little girl.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the fight_

Catsy sent an attack at rini sending her screaming clutching her little luna ball. rini was hoping for someone to save her. she wanted to be with kagome and hold on to her she was like her mommy.

"It's no use trying to run away little pest." said Catsy

Rini rolled over her moon marking showing her royal desent she wasnt even trained in her own demonic powers until she was old enough to be able to control what she was born with.

 **"BACK OFF YOU BITCH!"** hssed Sailor Moon

Catsy turned to see sailor moon looking like she was about to kill her. hell she was only doing what she was ordered and didnt have nothing against the little pest but she was ordered to do so.

"Who are you and who does your hair?" asked Catsy

Saior Moon sent a smirk now it was time to rumble and she needed to take more of her anger out on someone. and she was going to take it out the person who had no taste in clothing.

"I am Sailor Moon! defender off all inocent kids out there!" announced Sailor Moon

Catsy smikred someone else she needed to kill while she was here she was ordered to do so. now it was easy to do so and kill two birds with one stone get the rest later. she sent hr blue flames at her. kagome back flipped and doged them sending a wave of water.

"Sailor Moon take this!" said Catsy

Catsy sent more attacks at Sailor Moon who just placed a sheild over rini and was dodgeing left and right from the flames. to much like fox fire to her but that wasnt her to judge. as the flames surrounded her. she jumped on the roof and started to run after the bitch before she harmed the kid.

" **OH HELL NO YOU DONT!"** growled Kagome

Kagome kicked the bitch in the face hard enough to break skin. this bitch was not going to take her down with out a fight. her son powers with this kind of flames where stronger than this.

"No one but me touchs my face." growled Catsy

She was about to send another attack at sailor moon until a rose attacked her and stuck intot he ground. sailor moon arched brow at the rose who in the world throws freaking roses.

"who threw that?" asked Catsy

Tuxedo Mask picked up rini in his arms not as if he didnt like the kid. but the kid was taking his kagome away from him and even shippo and the twins where even angered by this as well.

"I thought you could use some help sailor moon. i got my powers back by the way." said Tuxedo Mask

Saior Moon had to hold her snickers in but that could be for alter. kagome face palmed this was not going to go over well if that was his only form of attacking but it was welcomed none the less.

"Is this cow having a bad hair day?" asked Tuxedo Mask

Catsy was getting pissed off by all the insultes that was being thrown at her. she was the best looker of all the sisters and she knew it. while sailor moon was wondering what the hell she was going to do next.

"I must say rather interesting dearest." said Sailor Moon

Catsy wasn't going to put up with anymore of this. she stood in front of tuxedo mask. sailor moon back flipped over and stood in front of him he needed to get the kid out of here.

"Oh I had enough out of you!" growled Sailor Moon

Sailor moon thought she got her she sent all her known attacks even the miasma. she even placed a shield over the two behind her. until she saw the crazy bitch in the roof. and dissapeared. sailor moon flipped her the bird senseing there was no one else around and snapped her fingers to have the flames put out and the shild was down.

"She seems to be ok just over whelmed I guess." saidTtuxedo Mask.

Sailor Moon eyes softened at the poor kid she wasnt even sure what it was she felt so close to her as if she was like shippo to her. sesshomaru and the others wehre confused by it as well.

"Do you know who she is Sailor Moon?" asked Tuxedo Mask

He handed the kid back over to sailor moon. she looked down onto the kid lovingly he wondering if she would be like that with their children one day.

"No not at all. none of the others not even Sesshomaru knows what to think of it. she clings to me as if i am her mother. kinda reminded me of how shippo was like. its odd i just cant think of explain it. hell shippo is even jealous. i just feel i know her somehow." said Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon's vision blanked out for a while from some sort of memory that was being pushed into her. not sure what she was seeing but that perv better stay out of her dreams tonight.

"Sailor Moon you still there?" asked Tuxedo Mask

Sailor Moon shook her head to get back out of some odd memory that was being pushed into her mind. she kissed the kiss as she clung around her neck and smiled lovingly. she had all the scouts taken to her place so they would be taken care of by her sadly she was stuck running things here while the others was away on a business trip with a custmer. she left rini in her chambers since that where she only wanted to stay while mamoru crossed his legs and grumbled.

to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

* * *

Kagome was reading a story to Rini to help her fall asleep. it seemed her bloody grandsons and their one friend who has a thing for me. kinda creepy to tell say but she jsut delt with it. Kagome stopped to see the three of them fast asleep. she _*sighed*_ and went to her office to get some paper work done.

"I'm not sure what to think about all this Luna. said Kagome

Luna smiled at her princess and friend wondering what to say to her. she was loaded down with things and as well with Mamoru and her adopted son and her grandchildren jealous.

"I'm not sure what to tell you my friend." said Luna

Kagome scratched her head while Kiarra mewed at her and wanted some attention. after she got what she wanted and went to the room and stood guard over the kid and teenagers in her room.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing morning._

Kagome didn't get no more sleep after the dream she had last night damnable perverts. as she was looking down in the water. Mamoru sat down next to his princess and kissed her cheek seeing that she was alone.

"High there my love. I thought I might find your here since it was your thinking spot in all. I watched you train as well." said Mamoru

Kagome closed her eye's and _*sighed*_ not even sure what to say. she was stressed out to no end's. she had everything dumped on her and plus a kid she knew nothing of.

"The only thing I was getting out of the little one was that about a Crystal Tokyo. I did some reasearch all night. well after I couldn't get no more sleep I did more and cmae up with nothing." said Kagome

Mamoru move his princess head into his lap seeing she was tiered and kissed her brow, she was trying so hard and with Rini topped everything off on her. and with her grandsons where jealous and her son it's was not helping with his own.

"I need to get going dearest lot's of business to take care of." said Kagome

Kagome flashed out of there in a flash Mamoru eye's where sad knowing she needed a break but she was so stubborn and wouldn't do it unless it was ordered by Sesshomaru.

* * *

Meanwhile _the fallowing day_

Mamoru was sitting with Rei and Makoto and Shippo since he came back still wanting the kid gone, the kid made his feel uncomfortable and freaked out there was something about it.

"I'm not sure what to think about this. my mother had been working none stop and with that kid around she was overdoing herself. and Sesshomaru is worried." said Shippo

His own son's where feeling it as well. and he knew his son's well they loved their grandmother since she was the only other female mother like figure they had since their own mother died.

"It seemed that Rini mother had been captured by these invadors right. maybe with the way Kagome is with her motherly ways. Rini latched onto her for comfort." said Ami

Ami was watching the three cat's fighting over the food that was given to them. Kiarra was hissing in annoyace. while Mamoru was spacing out wondering what he could do for his love. until a wicked motor bike custom made came into veiw with a female and a blone male on the back.

 **"THIS IS AWSOME!"** cheered Tamaki

Shippo eye twitched he hated that boy his son's hanged around with and he was alway's flirting with his mother. and stupid Host Club making his son's come out to be plater.

 **"YOU LITTLE BRAT WHAT ARE YOU OUT OF SCHOOL!"** yelled Shippo

Kagome * _sighed*_ and lifted the sheild of her helmet and arched a brow at the other's. her car was being repared so she was taking her new baby out for a spin and since Tamaki decied to pretend he was later.

"Kit shut it will you. mommy has a major headache and the grandkit's buddy here need's to get to school." growled Kagome

Mamoru eye's went wide and _*growled*_ someone is touching his Kagome. whole Shippo knew Tamaki all to well and went over and whacked him in the head for what he was doing.

 **"YOU LITTLE PERVERT MY MOTHER IS MEANT TO RELAX AT THE ORDERS OF SESSHOMARU AND YOU STUPID ASS MADE HER GET UP ME AND YOU FATHER IS GOING TO HAVE A CHAT!"** yelled Shippo

Kagome smacked her son and _*groaned*_ why do everyone need to yell and when she vommited over to the side. everyone looked at her with worry it seemed that Kagome wasn't feeling all to well.

"Son please shut it mommy want's to drop dead right now. and this pain in the ass needs to be dropped off at school so she can craw back into her nice comfey bed after a major freak out from Sesshomaru mother hen lecture." said Kagome

 **"BUT MOOOOOOOOOOMM! HE IS A LITTLE PERVERT!"** whined Shippo

Makoto overed the mouth of Shippo and checked Kagome's forehead knowin she was running a fever she shouldn't even be driving. but she knew she was able to handle herself. as she speed off to take the pest to his school.

"Well I must say that is a sweet ride." said Minako

"Yes gift from Koga. plus her other baby is in the shop. in which was my gift her super charged BMW. stupid wolf out shining me with my gifts. " grumbled Shippo

As they all went their sepret ways. Shippo went to the house where the little pervert lived to have a nice chat with tamaki father about pushing his mother the way he is. but it seemed that Sesshomaru was already there bitching the man out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Kagome was in the library not even knowing that Rini left the house she wanted to have some quite time before she headed back to bed. hell Sesshomaru wanted her to have the day off. her eye's snapped from her book whens he felt the energy.

"Oh shit Rini." gasped Kagome

Luna rushed into the library knowing her charge knew what she felt as well. as she took off out of the house not even grabbing the key's to her motorcycle. Luna was right behind her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the fight_

Rini was trying her best to out run her attackers. but it was not working. she only wanted to go out for a walk and not get into a fight ot try to be captured but it seemed to have not worked out like that. kagome arrvied at the scene as sailor moon. they had the kid in their clutchs.

"Hey bitchs what is your deal?" asked Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon leaned against something looking cool. while the two before her glared at her. bad enough she had two of them living with her sicne they did beg and want to change kagome scretched the bitch with her claws and pushed rini behind her.

"We have a gift for you Sailor Moon."

As they disappeared as a moster appeared before her. she _*groaned*_ it was sooooo not her day at all and she knew this was going to end badly becuase whens he was overly tiered she dont funtion well. and with out owarning the monster sent some odd attack to her. atleast she had rini safe with a shield.

"Sailor Moon I know you don't feel good and tierd fight it." said Luna

Sailor Moon collasped to her knee;s and to her side knowing she was doomed she was gone to the world when the scouts finally came to her rescue. not knowing that Sailor Moon was doomed.

"I see the odd ball's are at it again." said Jupiter

As the two sisters left them to deal with their new friend they get to fight. while not even knowing that Sailor Moon was gone to them all into a deep deep finally saw Sailor Moon out to the world. Venus took her in her arms.

"Sailor Moon wake up." said Venus

The monster came back its eyes where peering down with darkness and went into Sailor Moon's body as her body started to glow orange to show her that she wont be able wake her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Jupiter had Sailor Moon on a park bench while Rini felt like this was her own faught to have this happened to Sailor Moon since she had risked herself agaisnt the weird sisters.

"Come on Sailor Moon. don't go to sleep." cried Mars

Jupiter was slapping her face to see if that would wake her as Shippo had his mother in his lap. but they would never ever give up on Kagome well Sailor Moon because she wouldn't do it to them,

"All her energy leaving her body. if we won't find a way to stop it. we won't be able to wake her up. oh can't you hear us?" cried Mercury

"Oh wake up Sailor Moon." cried Cenus

Luna needed to get Mamrou he was the only one who would be able to save her he must not know that they needed help. and the love the two shared was enough for the spell to break the curse.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Mamoru_

Mamoru was dreaming of his Kagome happy together marred with her full with his child. his hand rested over her full stomach and flet the baby kick. thats wehn he felt something jump on him. and he sat ip to see luna looking at him with worry.

"Mamoru you must come with me. Sailor Moon is in toruble. she is falling in eternal sleep. not even the demonic swords are abel to break her free." said Luna

Mamoru _*gasped*_ in shock from what he had just heard, his Kagome, not his Kagome she was going to leave him from what the nega moon placed on her. he didn't feel the transformation though. luna threw kagomes keys to her bike and he umped on it.

 _"Hold on my Kagome. **YOU CANT LEAVE ME!"** _ thoughT Mamoru

In a flash of light he turned into Tuxedo Mask. he loved the bike the same on his kagome had a gift from koga it seemed. but he had no time he needed to get to his Kagome and fast.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with the others._

They contined to shake Sailor Moon but it seemed she continued to get more and more pale from the looks of it. Shippo had his mother in his lap he made sure his son's stayed at home.

"Mommy wake up. you can't leave us." cried Shippo

Sesshomaru was sobbing as well he couldn't loose the person his family. they all where feeling the lost of her around them all . they wondered where Mamoru was where the hell was he at, Miroku had Rini in his arm's to calm her down.

"Look its Tuxedo Mask." said Shippo

Sesshomaru _*groanded*_ at the thought of a person who was known as Tuxedo Mask. oh how the mighty has fallen. but thing was he was here maybe he would be able to save her. Tuxedo Mask made his way over to his princess. and took a look to see her pale almost near death.

"Sailor Moon can you hear me. wake up." cried Tuxedo Mask.

Sesshomaaru place a hand on Shippo shoulder knowing he was not taking this well. he shot a glare at the pink hair girl Sesshomaru shook his head no this was not the time or the place. he kissed her as the spell disappeared from her body. her eye's snapped open in terror eye's bright red.

"Little one your safe he isn't here." said Sesshomaru

Sailor Moon barfted over the side from the pain in her head. she knew that it was only a dream Naraku was not here. he was dead in hell being ass raped with Inuyasha.

"Mamoru?" gasped Sailor Moon

Tuxedo Mask held her to him until her body finished shaking. Sesshomaru sent a powerful energy wave and killed the monster. as he watched the man who was one of his sister mates take her back home with him.

to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

* * *

Rini stood where the area was she first appeared in this time, she saw all the scouts and knew who they where. she was feeling guilty for waht she was about to do to someone who she thought as a mother. the four sisters was saved and lived with kagome and worked for her department is Sesshomaru comp.

 _"The girls are the scouts and Sailor Moon is mama Kagome."_ thought Rini

Rini had tear's in her eye's as if she knew this was going to make her mad at her. she knew the stories of the Shikon no tama from her mother and knew it was something she wasn't able to handle just yet.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Kagome rushed into her room in a hurry she was in a bloody meeting in her school uniform she stripped down into something comfortable and took her key's for her bmw and rushed out of the room.

 _"Inside of that locket is the Silver Crystal and Shikon Jewel combinded together. this is no time like the present."_ thought Rini

Rini took a deep breath and grabbed the locket feeling gulty for stealing something from a kind hearted person like Kagome. and she was always busy and so much on her plate to understand. as she rushed out of the house. and took off down the rode.

* * *

 _meanwhile a hour later_

The scout's where informed by shippo that the locket was stolen they all needed to span out to find rini and get the locket back the silver crystal and the shikon no tama was not combined together it would not end well if the enemy got ahodl of it. they rushed around seeing that she was bein attacked the sent all their attacks at rubius. shippo grabbed rini in his arms as he and mars took off it seemed that they have connected as a couple something he hasnt felt since his dear shyori was killed.

"Shippo and Mars get rini out of here at once." ordered Jupiter.

Mecury sent her attack so they could get out of the way. while Venus sent her attack as well, Mars ran next to Shippo with Rini in his arms he was jealous of the child but he needed to make her understand what she is doing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Shippo was running Sesshomaru flashed next to them making sure that they get the locket back to the real owner of it. this kid needed to have something taught to her didn't her mother teach her anything.

"Put me down Rei. Shippo, Sesshomaru." ordered Rini

Rei skidded to a stop knowing this isn't good, Sesshomaru and Shippo looked at each other wondering what the hell was going on. how the hell did she find out who they where.

"You all came after me becuase I took the locket. she is selfish and not correct." yelled Rini

Sesshomaru was not having this brat talk down his sister. she slapped her hard enough not to harm her his own pups never talked down about their aunt. she didn't suffer the way she did to deal with this.

"My sister did not suffer all she did.. and lost her children she was going to birth but was killed by the man who pupped her. and all the suffering the pain she saved the world more times we could count. you will not talk dwon about someone who took you in and treated her as her won." hissed Sesshomaru

Rini looked up at the great demon look and to Shippo wasn't he her could. but then again he over heard saying he was adopted or something like. that she understood why sesshomaru had done wahat he did. rini shot something at them and took off from them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Mamoru_

Kagome was sleeping outside of his door she looked wounded wondering what is going on. he picked her up and placed her in his bed after changing her clothing and put her in one of his shirts. Kagome _*groaned*_ from the apin she felt.

"My Love I cleaned you up. and placed you in one of my shirt's." said Mamoru

Kagome opened her eyes and needed to go and find Rini she shouldn't of ever faught Rubius on her own. she gave all she could and now she was wounded but this wont make her stop. unti his door bell rang. he went over and let Sesshomaru in who flashed over to his sister.

"You ok Kagome.?" asked Sessohomu

Kagome _*huffed*_ and crossed her arms at Sesshomaru mother hen way's. as mamaru crawed in behind her and got comfortable and trailed open mouth kissed down her neck. Sesshomaru muttered about lovers. . he was filled in but what was going on he was no point to let her go out the way she was right now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Sesshomaru hung up his phone he looked at Kagome knowing she would want to come along. as they took off to go and see the scouts. he knew Kagome had some energy with the pain she was feeling. when she finally otten there they where being taken up into the ship. Kagome's eye's bleed red from what she was seeing. Sesshomaru was the only one strongest enough to hold her back.

 **"KAGOME TAKE GOOD CARE OF RINI!"** cried Mars

They all looked down at her with Sesshomaru holding her back as if she was going to kill the bastard for taking what was hers. Mamoru had Rini in his arms as if he was trying to figure what to do. while Koga and Shippo went over to help Sesshomaru when Kagome was like this the person better watch out.

 **"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"** growled Kagome

Rini jumped into Mitoku arms feeling at fault about this. as Sesshomaru knocked her out before hse transformed into ther demonic dog faze. Mamoru checked on her as her marking went back to normal.

* * *

 _Meanwhile three hours later_

Kagome was in her office Sesshomaru had explained if he didn't stop her she would of been in her demonic dog faze an the town and that ship would of not lasted when it was only her beast acting on its own. Sesshomaru went out to talk to the kid.

"Mother what are you planning to do?" asked Shippo

Kagome * _sighed*_ to be truthful she didn't know what she was going to do. Mamoru was in her library it seemed he loved the book's she owned. while Shippo wondered if she was going to do what was right.

"Do it mother you know it is what is right. me and fluffy got your man." said Shippo

Kagome kissed her son and took her kets to her car. knowing she was going to risk her life to save her freind's and solider's. Mamoru will be mad but it was the correct this to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Mamoru rushed into the sitting room where sesshomaru and shippo was reading over doctuments for work and what to do with they where talking about. they knew wht he was looking for and he was to late.

"You guy's where is Kagome?" asked Mamoru

Sesshomaru lifted his golden eyed gaze the man was powerful but dumb. he should know Kagome by now and they agreed this was the correct thing to do. its honor in what she belived in.

"She is doing what is right for her honor on what she loves. its what she was trained to do in the time of war. and we must stand behind her in this." said Sesshomaru

Mamoru didn't even know that Rini left only Shippo did he didnt know if he could go after the kid while Sesshomaru shook his head to tell them now on this one. They knew they where going to feel the anger Kagome has from where she was going.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kagome_

Kagome appeared where she needed to be her sword's on her back as Sailor Moon she was ready for battle and waiting for rubius to appear she was not afraid and she was going to fight.

"Well right on time my dear, and as well Rini." said Rubius

Sailor Moon turned and * _graoned*_ the kid had no way of knowing this was dangerous for her. she needed to be ready for fighting she had to watch Rini now since she came along.

"Kid what are you doing here. I wont be able to fight with yo around." said Sailor Moon

Rini hugged her leg's wanting to help her Sailor Moon kneeled before her and _*sighed*_ knwoing she wanted to help but thsw as her fight not rini. she just hoped that sesshomaru wuld make mamoru see eason. as they started to float up to the ship. Sailor Moon clutched rini to her knowing it was to late. shippo walked up seeing what was on her back.

"Oooo mama pissed. that bastards going to die," said Shippo

Mamoru and the moon cats looked at him wondered what the hell meant by that. Shippo _*sighed*_ and needed to explained one what he meant by what he had just said.

"Tetssiga and Tokijin is with her. that mean he is going to be dead." said Shippo

Mamoru _*sighed*_ remembered the name of the swords and the power. they all left to go and wait in the car for them to come back, knowing his lvoe will win he knew it in his heart.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Sailor Moon was dropped on her back and _*groaned*_ clutching rini to her. it seemed that she opened her eyes to see the guy who beat her like she was nothing. this was going to end she held back and not no more.

"Yo bastard ready to die?" asked Sailor Moon

Rebius must admit she was angelic mabbe kill the brat and erase this one mind and make her his. but then again that might be hard since she was a sparky fighter and she gave him the run for his money.

"This is my cousin. she is not here to fight wiht you. right triny?" asked Sailor Moon

Rini nodded quickly knwoing she was trying to save her. as Sailor Moon handed her Tetsagia to protect her from what was about to happened. she was told strores about her battled from Sesshoamru.

* * *

 _Meanwhile wiht the others._

The moon's cat's saw the ship dissappear back to space, the everyone was around now knowing this was not going to end welll. but they never seen Sailor Moon in full power only the ones who did was there with them.

 **"SESSHOMARU WE HAVE TO HELP!"** cried Luna

The demon lord turned from his book they where all sitting on their cars knwoing this was going to be felt from space bacuase Sailor Moon was going all full power and that mean's she was pissed.

There isn't much to do it's in the matter of honor. and she has honor and lets just say we will be feeling this from space with how pissed off Sailor Moon is. my woman is powerful when she this pissed off." said Koga

Ayame smacked him in the head for what he had said the man hasn't learned while mamoru sihed he knew kagome was going to cme back to him and when she does he wont let go.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon stood looking with rubies knowng that rini will be safe untils eh finished. her eyes cold as ice knowing she was going to kill this man for what he was doing and has don. sailor moon sent and attack at rubies she neede to see what he culd do allt other. before she could do anything she was sent to the floor on her face. sailor moon pulled out her sord ready to kill pushed all her power out.

"how cand this be the power of this at the fullest." said Rubies

Sailor moon smirked darkly her side of her wanted to see this fucker blood on her sword and licked it off sends chills up her body. her demonix side wanted to see him dead.

 **"DRAGON STRIKE!"**

The attack sent Rubius flying she sent one at the device letting the scouts free. she was stilll going and wanted to kil the man. as the ssscouts ran to her seeing her back was bleeding.

"This ship is going to blow!" said Rubius

 **"YOU ARE CRAZY BASTARD!"** growled Sailor Moon

She ordered them all to used the scout teleported and rini was going to be in the middle of the, they all stood in a circle with rini clutching the sword she knew wuld help her. and with that ehy where gone. they appeared back on earth kagome was the bloodies one out of them. she knew tey would of felt her anger from where she was. and it was not done well she hope dit was. as they all went home.

tp be coninued


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

* * *

It's been mothes since that fight with rubies they met another person and Kagome hated her. now they where heading to the future to see what they could do to save rini mother. they met pltuo and battled some weard monster. they stood in the furture a dark place to be the demons stayed back to make sure nothing happened.

"This is a frozen waist land." gapsed Sailor Moon

Tuxedo Mask held her to him seeing her shivering. while they where watching in shick. rini who was clutching to her rushed to the crystal palace as if there was soething there

 **"GET BACK HERE LITTLE ONE!"** cred Sailor Moon

Kagome face palmed knowing this was not going to be easy. and also going to hear things that will throw them for a loop as the rushed over to where Rini took off to. looking around while doing to. once they made it to a place that they thought they saw her.

"She gone." said Mars

Sailor Moon was ready to fight when someone was coming up to them. it seemed he wanted to meet them or is he harmful. Sailor Moon arched a silver brow owndering why this figure was familiar to her.

"I wasn't sure you would make it but welcome to the 30th century Crystal Tokyo."

"Oh hell no! I know hwo you are." growld Sailor Moon

All those dreams she ha been having and now this was the pervert who was in her dreams but never saw a face. what the hell was going on here it was confusing and she wanted to know.

 **"OH MY GOD YOUR THAT PERVERT IN MY DREAMS!"** yelled Sailor Moon

Kagome pointing a finger at the figure. while he smirked at her as if they where well familiar in that way with each other. tuxedo mask was shocked at what was going on as well.

"I wont do nothing my dear so there is lots to explain so fallow me." said king Endymion

Sailor Moon shrugged might as well get it done and overwith they otehr's as well fallowing. she was grumbling all the way inside of the palace the fucker could told her he was her Mamoru future self.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the dark crystal_

Dimaond and the others where watching them walk into the crystal alace his eyes sparkled at the grumbling future queen he even watched her scream at her future husband such a fire inside of her.

"Oh no where dead those swords are with her." said Emerald.

Diamod not even hearing what they had said while his eyes sparkled from what and who he was seeing he wanted to make her his completely his cock stirred inside of his pants wanting to be burrined in those walls. he left affter tel thhem he was going to deal with them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

After hearing the story of what happened they where someone shocked while the future king and tuxedo mask ganged up on sailor moon which was hot to her but they went back to business.

"Soooooo this queen?" asked Sailor Moon

The king went over and touched her face feeling the loss of her not being with him right now. he wished to touch her in his true form but he couldnt. even the demons in the palace was in a deep sleep,

"She is you my love." said the king

Sailor Moon went into shock from what she had just head. while mamoru poked at her whens eh came back to earth and nodded her head she should of figured that one.

"But there is more my love. me and your future self had a daughter named samll lady." said the king

When Rini came up from the floor kagome rushed over to her and took her into her arms. and hopeing she was ok. the king watched his past self and his past self take their daughter.

"Little one you ok." asked Sailor Moon

tThe king kneeled before them and placed his hand on her face he wanted to feel her with his true body but he was unable too and feel and taste those soft lips he missed. how he missed her so from her sleep.

"Shes your daughter" said the king

Sailor Moon _*gawked*_ and blushed deeply at she was right from the shock. the king kissed her forhead knowing what she was feeling and he could understand completley.

"You where right my love that i was indeed the one entering your dreams. but it was only because i felt lost with out you. I have been so lost and lonley since you fell into the sleep. please forgive me. this battle witht he negamoon well wont be really much for you since you my love is powerful." said the king

Sailor Moon was there blushing like crazy remembering the reams perfectly. oh they where soooooo dirty. mamoru arched brow at her blushing like made his future self got freaking with his kagome in her dreams and he never had the chance to do so. he made his way over to them and took her into his arms

"Sailor Moon tuxedo mask. please protect rini with your lives i know she would of clung to kagome since she had some sort of feeeling as if she was her mother. i love her so much so does her mother. you my love by i can no longer protect her." said the king

Sailor Moon took his hand and loooked at his with fire in her eyes this was her futute pup an she will protect her till her dying breath she would not let no one harm what was her's.

"I will protect her wiht my life. no ne will harm what is mine." hissed Sailor Moon

He kissed her and left while Mamoru was ealous of his own future self. until a stong guest of wind bursted through kagome groaned and wondered what the hell was foing on now.

"That stupid king didn't think I know about this place."

Everyone looked up to see the laughing figure. Sailor Moon wondering who the hell this was. her angery rsing as it ever did before. she turned her anger twoed the white clad figure and pointed at him

 **"HEY ALBINO! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU! I DEMAND TO KNOW AT ONCE!"** hissed Sailor Moon

Dimoand * _groaned*_ that was the famous anger of the queen he fell in love with and he was going to take her and fill her with his seed marking her as his and never letting her go.

 _"Could it be she look's at me with those same eyes."_ thought Diamond

His third eye appeared sending the power all over the place. smirking knowing this was going to work he will not give up until he gets who and what he wanted from this woman.

"I want you to come with me now Sailor Moon." ordered Daimond.

Diamond third eye appeared as they all tried to stay on their feet. while sailor moon looked around confused at what to do. while this man was cackling as if he knew he was she started to float up to him with rini in her arms.

 **"KAGOME!"** cried Tuxedo Mask

Daimond had his arms out smiling knowing he would have her in his arms soon and soon to clim her as his. oh the mere thought had his cock stirring once again lucky no one was able to see. tuxedo mask threw his cane knokcing diamond out of his transe. sailor moon dropped rini. diamond growled in anger as his eye appreared. he took her around her waist even though he was being his he wasnt going to have her if she didnt want to or not.

"I see small lady is here to. no problems my minon's can have her. it's you who you want."

Sailor moon turned and her eyes went wide from the feeling her mind was being taken over from what this man was doing to her. hhe was smiling like there was no tomorrow and bad thing he was turned on.

 _"I can't move. it's just like when Naraku and Inuyasha did to me. he's controling me."_ thought Sailor Moon

Sailor ,oon finally fainted from the power she was so unfamiliar with. diamond kissed her neck not even letting go of his power he needed to get away from here before they get to him.

 **"SAILOR MOON"**

 **"KAGOME! TAKE CARE OF RINI FOR ME!"** ordered Tuxedo Mask

His future self in which he was still jealous of. but the thing was he didn't know Diamond was her second mate and time wasnt able to show that until the correct time to reveal what he was.

"Don't panic tuxedo mask. yo shall find her i know where they are going. and believe me we both know she will fight him." said the king

Tuxedo Mask was growling from anger how dare this fucker take what was his. he was going to pay wiht his life. well until he found out that was the second mate to his kagome

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kagome_

Kagome * _groaned*_ and touched her forehead wondering what the hell had happened she felt like she just went into battle with naraku by the way she felt. she opened her eyes lucky there was no light in the room. she gagged from the swful dress she had one.

 _"Oh my god what the hell am I dressed like this? oh shit my locket. wher the bloody hell is it?"_ thought Kagome

Kagome felt around on the bed with silk sheets. until her hand came into contact with it. until she also felt her glamor was down her demonic fetures was showing all to see. her eyes lit up at the library. she face palmed no time to admire the library. but then aagain a peak wouldn't hurt. she meade her way over and squeeling like a school girl. well one that goes to ouron in a boys uniform. she placed the book she was looking at when she felt someone eyes on her wondering what the hell was going on. her eyes shifted over to the man.

"I gave you your first energy boost from the dark crystal. most people would been asleep for days. oh no not you though. and sadly i am not shot that your sailor moon. now that your awake why dont we get to know each other."

Kagome _*huffed*_ smug bastard he was. her eyes narrowed at the bit lets get to know each other she knew what that meant far to well. didn't mean she was stupid she was far from it.

"Well first off pervert who the hell are you?" asked Kagome

Diamond shivered at the female who sat down on his bed he had to releave himself not with his hand but when she was asleep she didn't know that he had fun while she was under.

"My name is Prince Diamond. and I have waited a very long long time to meet you sailor moon. or should i be calling you would be neo queen serenity. oh that sounds so formal. how about i call you kagome." said Diamond

He raised his hand and was about use his dark energy, only to have her dodge out of the way. and placed a shield up. he only chuckled his little fighter and pushed more dark energy into his hand and moved her back down tot he bed knowing what he wanted.

"Let...me..up now fucker! moon...crystal.. power." gasped Kagome

Kagome couldn't breath and her transformation didnt work. oh fuck she was doom. with the dark energy was over riding her own powers. even her dark demonic powers was being overpowered, this was not happening agian this was not happeneing.

"Oh my dear that silver crystal is not able to work in here and the other powers you have will not work as well. your body is not used or accustioned to what you are."said Diamond

Diamond flashed over to her and laid on top of her. grinding his hard cock into her center that had nothing on so he had easier access. even though he cleaned her up from the first time he did it.

"What the hell you meand the dark crystal? and if I where you stop doing this or you will pay." hissed Kagome

Daimond only _*groaned*_ the one thing he loved her was the fire in her temper. kagome _*groaned*_ knowing that was not good she can't move her body was not locked with this mans power.

"In time my sweet. you will know the binding powers of the dark crystal. it suck's all other power's. now look at me." ordered Diamond

Kagome's head was forced to look at him not at its own will. her eyes clenched shut she was in pain. this power was painful to her it was forcing her down so much it was painful. diamond took her chin into his hand and bit her skin.

"Oh my sweet we have already became good friend. so you better like this place. it will be your home for a long time my sweet." said Diamond

Diamond was hard enough to just shove his monster cock into her again. but he wanted her to be willing this time. he didn't let her know what he already had done to her twice.

"Oh why do you pervert's have to come after me. and why the fuck is our planet so important to you?" growled Kagome

"Simple my sweet. once I combind the power of your silver crystal and the shikon no tama since they are merged together and put it togethe with the dark crystal I could control time space the universe. I sahll be the strongest force in the history of time. the most powerful man ever. with you by my side." said Diamond

Kagome's eye's shot open from what he had just said this was not good. and it not good if her crystal and the jewel was going to be in the hands of these people the world would be no ore.

"Eh. sorry to burst the happy bubble buddy. someone had and well nearly done that before you came along and well lets just say he getting ass raped in hell since i murdered him." hissed Kagome

Diamond wasnt going to take no more of this.. his cock was painfully hard his third eye appeared. her mnd went blank again as if something was making her not able to think. as diamond had her in his arms in the air again.

"You see my queen I am rather fetching am I." said Daimond

Kagome thought she heard Mamoru voice, but then again she could be finally going crazy she want far from it when inuyasha and naraku. maybe the voices in her mind was making her think it.

 _"Mamoru? was that the voices in my head? no no. he is to far away from me. no I was only hearing things. I must try to fight this and save myself. I feel so weak none of my powers dont work. I am all alone just like last time. Mamoru where are you."_ thought Kagome

Kagome eye's filled with tears as her mind was rethinking of what they had done to her inuysasha and naraku. her body shook with fear. diamond was confused why was she shakign and her eyes look fearful as if she was locked in a memory.

 _"This isn't correct. mamoru is the only man for me. well other than my second mate as well. but this isn't correct."_ thought Kagome

Until a flash of red froma rose knocking diamond from what he was doing to seal the deal. he growled while kagome was lost in her own mind lost in the memories of pain and suffering. as she fell back down on the bed curled up in a ball.

 **"YOU PAY FOR THIS JACKASS!"** yelled Diamond

Tuxedo Mask was seeing red he saw the way his kagoem was shking the way her body was acting. he needed to work fast but maybe he was lucky she would break free firm her own mind.

"You are as disgusting as naraku and inuyasha from what you where doing. how dare you do the same thing they did." hissed Tuxedo Mask

Diamond mind was wondering what the hell was this man talking about. he needed to see what was in her past and who was these two men he spoke of and what was he alike to them. tuxedo mask jumped downa nd took his kagome and flashed out of ther while the moron was busy thinking.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Tuxedo mask landed with his kkagome in his arms he didn't want to let her go thinking she would disappear on him. while she finally went back to her normal self even though she was lost there for a while.

"well looks like another pervert to the list dearest." said Kagome

"The king told me we both should be prepared and well we know it you who is the best in that department." said Tuxedo Mask

Kagome smiled and nodded she feeling pride in what she was able to do. wel it was sesshomaru who teached her in what she knew but she was always a genius. he wrapped his cap around her and kissed her deeply.

to be contnued


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

* * *

Tuxedo Mask carried his sailor moon on his back knowing she enjoyed it. plus he enjoyed it as well he had her close to him and he was able to do something the both of them enjoyed grabbing each others back the scouts and rini waited for them to return. they where about to go and see if they could find them. but the king cameout to stop they seen her almost there they rushed over to meet up with them,.

 **"SAILOR MOON YOUR SAFE**!" cheered the scouts

They all doggy piled on sailor moon not even on her feet yet. while the king and his past self smiled as they watched the scene before them. as they helped sailor moon up who was rubbing her ass.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

They went into a room to see a woman in crystal as if she was in a coma. sailor moon's eye's went wide. they all decided to stay untransformed to keep their energy and the thing she had to have on was her damned uniform.

"Sooooo is that well?" asked Kagome

Kagome placed her hands in her school uniform pockets. while mamoru clung to her to show him future self no funny business he has her future self to be all grabby with.

"Yes she is your future self. my wife and the only woman who I ever love." said the king

Kagome's eye's went soft knowing and feeling the pain he was giving off. wonfering if it was ok to have a closer look. while Mamoru kissed her neck since the king was in his true form took her hand and kissed it.

"Eh why do I look like im almost dead?" asked Kagome

The king still had ahold of her hand. while mamoru had her other hand in her other hand. her mind was in the middle of thinking at what was going on and what the hell they have to be staking their claim.

"She has been like this for a year now. I don't know if she hears me at all. that's why I did what I did i felt so lost and alone with out you by me." said the king

Rini jumped off Kagome sback and rushed over to her well the future Kagome. while she looked sad seeing her future child so sad and alone like this. while the king wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist andd did Mamoru.

"Mommy I brought Sailor Moon your past self and the other's to save you. mommy please open your eye's." pleaded Rini

Kagome _*sighed*_ and went over and hugged her future pup to her. as she cried her eyes out. its no time to be having a bloody dick fighting conest while this kid was sad and her futute self in one its coma.

"What about the silver shikon crystal?" asked Minako

The king closed his eyes not even sure where the crystal was gone. it was in safe hands since theyw ehre all still alive so it was somehwere they just dont event know where it was.

"Well we don't even know where it is. the silver shikon crystal has been vanished and no where to be seen." said the king

Rini eyes went wide Kagome didn't even notice since she was deep in thought. no wonder why she was in the state she was in the shikon and the silver crystal where bound to her soul. and the two where merged togther.

"But Kagome has the same thing so maybe it might work if she tried to see if she would be able to bring her back." chirped Rei

Kagome blushed not even sure but it ccould work, but then again it could not work but it worth a try. Rini still clutching to her for dear life the king smiled at her knowing rini was feeling their bond.

"Well it didn't work again pervert Diamond, soooo it could be worth a shot. but then again im not sure how it would work since the time line's are the way they are." said Kagome

The scout's nodded trying to give her the idea to go and try. while Mamoru and the king placed a hand on her well since she healed him in all. now he was able to do something atleast.

"Come on Kagome give it a shot." said Mamoru

Kagome only shrugged and closed her eye's placed her hand on the crypt that her future self was in. she sensed the demon's in the castle that was in a deep slumber. the whole area was bright as her body glowed to push some of the power to see if the crystal would work. when she stopped glowing her future self was still the same.

"It's hopeless if my mommy past self can't bring her back no one can." cried Rini

Rini took off running away with tear's in her eye's. Kagome pasted out from the power she used not even back to her full power after the dark crystal used onher. the scouts caught her weak body. when the palace started to shake they went to the control room to seethis huge ass dragon. they where all in their scout froms since they had to batlt.e. before sailor moon left the king kissed her deeply. tuxedo mask glared at his future self getting brabby.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

They all rushed overside. sailor moon ble to read and listen to any form of demonic thoughts since the kami blessed her with it. as the saw the dragon trying to reach them, Sailor Moon worried about Rini.

"Oh come on now that was just rude." said Sailor Moon

The scout's looked at her and then remembered the one ability that might be able to help them with this. since sailor moon was able to hear thoughts from the drgon. as it swooped down and looked her in the eyes as if it wasnted her to read its thoughts. sailor moon placed a hand on the dragons head and saw everything.

"You wished to be saved?" asked Sailor Moon

The dragon cried and nodded. Sailor Moon took a deep breath and placed her hand on the dark crown on its head and pushed her powers into it. as emerald was reborn into a person who was able to live life with freinds and still had her powers.

"Thank you Sailor Moon. I am forever in your debt." said Emerald

Sailor Moon smiled as they all left and went back into the palace to see if they where able to explore, not even noticcing the person who saw what sailor moon just did with eyes wide.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Everyone was looking around all over the place for rini since she hasn't even returned. Sailor Moon was worried sick about her this time was not safe at this point in time for her to be running around likt ehis.

"Rini little one answer me. this isn't funny." said Sailor Moon

"Rini where are you?" asked Mercury.

They all gathered back together knowing that they where worried. Sailor Moon more so. tuxedo mask placed a hand on his sailor moon shoulder knowing what she was thinking. Pluto appeared to give them a warning.

"Wait what do you mean that Rini is no longer here?" asked Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon looked at the scout of time and spaceshe felt for the future queen. Pluto looked at her with sad eyes knowing that she felt for small lady and the bond they two shared was there.

"It seemed that way. and Diamond also left the earth as well." said Pluto

Sailor Moon and emerald flinched on that one, but the good thing was if he tried anything they had back up back home. pluto nodded to tell she agreed on what sailor moont hought. the space time door appeared as they all entered well before sailor moon did the king gave her a goodbyre kiss and sent her home.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in the past._

eveyone appeared back in their own time. as they looked around knowing it was when they first started tog o to the future. they took a deep breath of the fresh air that didnt smell of ice.

we must protect our time before it gets like our future,. we must do what we have to do to protect what is ours. said sailor moon

everyone knew that she was pissed and she was ready to kill who ever it was to steal her future child, they didnt even have to know she was pissed they could feel it. sailor moon flinched knowing that feeling and looked over to the darkness. until someone appeared before them.

well you finally met a force you cannot beat now could you.

sailor moon covered her mouth not even able to ask who this was, she can sense it and the way this person looked like. her shock was there in her eyes she never wanted this to happened to her child

now thanks to the wise man from the nega moon family. i have a great life now you may call me wicked lasy. said wicked lady

luna p started to beep and flaot over to wicked lady making sailor moon know her thoughts wher real her future child was brain washed like she was once was. and to make people think they hated her.

oh my luna p i am so glad you still know me.. said wicked lady

sailor moons knees nearly fell from underhere. thankfully she told emerald to hide and keep tetssga with her until they came back for her. or if one of the others sesnse the sowrd and came to help her. she bouncedthe ball in and turned to a umbella and sent a attack of dark energy to send them all flying swhile they where in shock.

dammit it sucks when they know your weakness. grumbled sailor moon

her back was now bleeding badly she hit a dtree and a branch ws in her spider mark she reached back and yanked it out she knew she had to deal with the pain. sailor moon dashed and hgged wicked lady and pushed power into her to bring her back.

come back to mommy my little one. we all love you. i will risk my life to have you back. said sailor moon

the scouts where in to much shock as they watched and prayed that sailor moon was able to bring rini back to them. they saw ehr back but hey knew she wont stop until she had rini back.. she was returning until a ugly creepy persona ppeared.

wicked lady dont forget your screwed up freak of a family. your demonic mother who didnt give a damn about you. and mind you was a whore, adn that demoic pretty boy fathers of yours. said the wise man

sailor moon gasped and glared at the evil bastard who was talking trash he gave off the same aura that naraku had once. then her eyes went wide at who it was he was the soul of naraku going by the name wiseman.

you where a sad little girl who was starved for affection. you where lost and lonely little soul. wanting and reaching out for love and kindness from the ones who loved you in the first place. said wise man

saior oon was in to much shock but she snapped out of it knowing who was before he right now. this is not going to go well if naraku soul was still around and boundded itself to a being of the dark mioon family

i see you aint in hell wiseman. or should i say anraku. hissed sailor moon

the wiseman cacked it took her so long to finally realized it was him, he was back for revenge and he was going to get it. she was the one who thought she killed him. the scouts gasped in shock.

you found out my whore. said wiseman

sailor moon growled not caring her power was low. tuxedod mask and mars took her in their arms knowing that she was going to attack and that was not good the way she was now. after that they where gone. sailor moon fell to her knee;s letting her tears fall from the anger and pain. tuxedo mask nuzzled her cheek to let her know it will all be ok in the end.

to be continued


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Everyone was staying in the kagome home. while the house shook from sesshomaru and kagome sparing to take her anger out. while they took to the tv. when it stopped shaking they saw kagome went to her office. sesshomaru shook his head with sadness in his golden orbs.

"Oh mama we will get her back. we know you will. and we will kill Naraku soul once for all." said Shippo.

Everyone was in her office now. her head was in her hands she was not taking this well. mamoru picked her up and plced her in his lap he knew she was sad and knew she felt helpess but he knew they would win in the end.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Saphire bolted up in pain from the dream he had. not thinking he was still outside not even knowing that he was saved by someone he knew was in a deep sleep in the past.

"Where am I at?" asked Saphire

The flaimed hair person with golden eyes left to go and get prisma to see to her mate. the he saw twins wondered who the where, untilt he door opened again knowing that it someone he wished to see for a long time.

"Hey there." said Prisma

She made her way over to him and place the trey down. something that kagome made for them all before she headed to the office since she had to finish up two meeting and paper work.

"Prisma is that you?" asked Saphire

"Yes it is." said Prisma

She sat down in the seat next to him . kagome didnt even know he was in the house she knew that if she healed and gave them another chance in life she would do it for him as well.

"Where am I at?" asked Saphire

"The hospital part of Taisho manor. the twins saved you when you blacked out." said Prisma

Saphire _*gasped*_ this was the home of kagome the future queen his brother would be sooo jealous if he knew he was here. she let the sisters and emerald live here after she saved them and gave them another chance on life.

"So this is where you and your sister have been living?" asked Saphire

Prisma knew there was others outside of the door listening knowing thwy where only doing it since he had not asked to be saved yet. and one of them was ginta and koga since they didnt trust this man.

"Yes I am ready for punishment. just take me. I beg of you to forgive my sisters and emerald. and the other two in the house. please it was all my idea." said Prisma

Saphire giggled even though it was painfull to do so. but shocking by the lack of pain as if they gave him something for it. while he looked at the woman who had his heart.

"You have nothing to worry about. believe me Prisma I am not here to kill you all." said Saphire

Prisma eye's watere while they were being watched from the door way. Ayame glared at the man but she sense nothing from him that he wanted to kill them. he ran away it seemed to get some form of help.

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside of the room_

Ayame closed the door and wondered if they should bother kagome ad the others. they didn't know what to do. maybe they shuld see how this ended and how saphre was going to be.

"She so nice to him so when did she stop hating men." said Catsy

"Maybe he came to kill us for wanting to have a chance at a normal life." said Birdy.

Ayame shook her head she sense nothing of the sort the guy was here to be healed it seemed he wanted to get away from something and that someone tried to kill him in doing so.

"No he not here for you all death. I sense there is more to this and wanted to get away from somthing. or someone." said Ayame

They looked at the wolf queen knowing she spoke the truth. Koga went to check the charts knowing that there was something that needed to be said this guy was not going no where.

"I think we should leave them alone for a while." said Emerald

They looked over to the green hairs female wondered why she said that. emerlad smirked knowing something prisma sisters didn't. ayame caught on they where in love.

"Prisma and Saphire are in love dummies. the wolf queen knew it." said Emerald.

The other sisters gasped at what she had said, she knew for a long time. and she had a sescond chance with ginta he was drawn to her and she was happy to have someone who loved her for her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Saphire and Prisma_

Ayame winked at prisma and left since she braoght in something freash and warm. and also check on his wounds. while prisma blushed her friend knew and wondered if she should ask for advise.

"Here hope you like it. its one of Kagome's specialties." said Prisma

Saphire wondered if the firey future queen knew he was here an pay him a visist. it knew something his brother didn't know and hoped he comes to his senses before it to late.

"You alot different. how could I say thing. being with you right here and right now it's like a breath of fresh air." said Saphire

Prisma blushed deeply as if she didnt know how to explain things. how they learn how to love and enjoy life from eveyone they came to know and became family and freinds with.

"We have learned alot from everyone here. careing and loveing people. from sailor moon and the others. plus its funny and fun to watch when she spars with her adopted brother. and how she and her adopted some bicker along with the twins who cling to her. as well theri freinds." said Prisma

Saphire didn't know what to think about what prisma said.. maybe just maybe he would be able to join her fi sailor moon would let him join the family here. until he thought of his brother and doubled over in pain. ayame heard the monitor go off and rushed in to help prisma.

"Young man you need to rest. you can not go out like this." said Ayame

Saphire pushed himself out of bed, while prisma watched with watery eyes knowing that he was not foing to stand back and let the creepy old coot do what he was fing to his brother. but ayame place a hand on her shhoulder to tell her let him go kagome would get to him in time.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Saphire was head to head with wicked lady. until he saw five shodows there looking like they where about to kill. well one who wanted to murder and tiered from her hard day.

 **"YOU WILL STOP RIGHT THERE.!"** growled Sailor Moon

Saphire flinched he felt that anger and even tasted it. wondering who in the world got on the wrong side of sailor moon. and he wondered something the last time he heard her call wiseman something.

"Sailor Moon." gasped Saphire

"Hah! Sailor Moon!" said Wicked Lady

Sailor Moon had her arm's crossed with her head held high. he never seen someone look like this before she was a graceful as her futureself. her eye's held what she felt.

"Rini you will listen to me. wiseman is not who you think. he is someone who is named Naraku and he is a bad man. plus I wont let you hurt Saphire he deserves another chance in life to live and love like th rest of us." said Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon winked at him. he gaspe she was offering him to live and love lke the rest of them. but he can't just yet until he spoke to his brother does she know he was her second mate.

"Don't you know you have been brain washed he had done the same thing to me when I was imprisoned by him. I will not have my kid have the same treatment. come back to me." pleaded Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon tried to keep her memories back. saphire gasped at what she had said. what had happened to her they never could find nothing on the queen and not this was the time to know. she sent a dark energy wave at them.

 **"VENUS CRESENT BEAM!"**

Kagome rised her hand up in the air to have dark energy in her hand something she learned off Tsubaki to have someone frozen until the correct time. she didn't wan't to harm her if that was had to be done it needed to be.

"Go no this is my last warning. I can't protect you and get Rini back, so go and speak to you brother at once." said Sailor Moon

Saphire _*gasped*_ the blood on her fuku not just a little blood alot of blood. he wondering what happed when she hit her back and scramed so loud. but why is she keep calling wise man Naraku for.

"Why are you even helping me?" asked Saphire

Sailor ,oon slouched and face palemd. jupiter patted her back and she tuened her back and placed a sheild up to make sure she could speak to him with out any one brother and them.

"Well you deserve another chance in life and I know something about your brother but it is not the correct time to bring it up. but anyone who wished to have a change of heart is ok in my books!" chirped Sailor Moon

Sailor ,oon winked again knowng he knew what she meant about his brother. she pointed to tell him to go and talk to his brother. he hugged her for thanks and will except the change. diamond was standing tlooking down to his brother wondering why he did what he did.

"Now Sailor Moon go and help your friends. and I shall be ready soon." said Saphire

Sailor Moon hugged him pushing more engery into him. she handed him the sword that was infused with her power and will protect him if she was not there. while Shippo and Sesshomaru stood watching from behin him.

"Saphire". said Diamond

Diamond eye twitch that was his woman not his brothers. but he pushed his thoughts to the side it seemed she was there protecting him. but why those two demons look so familiar.

"Saphire why did you stabe me in the back?" asked Dimaond

"How could I do that to my only brother.? Diamond we have been brainwashed by wiseman. by sailor moon says his name is naraku." said Saphire

Wicked Lady sent attack after attack while making the scouts scream sesshomaru growled his sister was in pain but he can't leave this person who cant prtected him self. bt she was his sister he and shippo was not caught in the domes.

 **"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND SAPHIRE! I NEVER LET NO ONE SCREW MY PLAN UP! NOT EVEN YOU BROTHER!"** yelled Diamond.

 **"DIAMOND THIS IS NOT YOUR PLANS NO MORE NOW IS IT BROTHER? THINK BACK TO WHAT WE REALLY WANT! DIAMOND!"** cried Saphire

Diamond _*gasped*_ in horror at what was said. what the hell did his brother mean what this narakau person had to do with wise man. what shoud he believe what sheould he lady was about ot attack but four roses stopped her. as sailor moon fell on her brothers lap.

"Stop where you are Rini. and diamond you must listen to saphire. he speaks the truth about wiseman." said Tuxedo Mask

Diamond glared at the man who as the king of the futute. but he would listen to see what his brother had to say about all of this. and see what he should do about wise man.

"It's wiseman!" said Saphire

He _*gasped*_ when he saw the very being he was trying to warn his brother about. but Sailor Moon was there to stop the blast and took it on herself as if he was going to harm her.

 **"AHHHHHHHH!"** screamed Sailor Moon

The light died down as blood dripped from her back. with saphire in her arms. she wasnt letting naraku harm other soul. not his one. sesshomaru eyes went wide at the sight.

 **"SAILOR MOON!"** gasped everyone

Diamond didn't know what to think she save dhis brother at the risk of her own health. there was a marking there something he saw on her back when he changed her.

"Oh my the little bitch still has it. and the saphire has stabed you int he back. look the little bitch is protectig him as if he was one of them." said Wiseman.

Sailor Moon growled the voice was different but she knew it was him. she knew it and he admtted it by the marking hs marking on her back the one he cursed her with.

"Diamond wiseman is going to kill you." gasped Saphire

Diamond eyes were wide in shock his brother was there being protecting by he woman he was drawn to my mind body and soul not even sure what it really meant he was confused by his own feeling as some would call love.

 **"NARAKU YOU WILL DIE THIS TIME!"** roared Sailor Moon

 **"SILENCE WHORE!"** ordered Naraku

Sailor Moon took him back into her arms knowing this wasnt going to be all that powerful sicne she knew he wont kill her not since she was needed for his greeat paln.

 **"SAILOR MOON NOOOOO!"** screamed everyone even Diamond and Saphire

She layed there blood pouring from her marking her transformation died down. everyone rushed over to her. she healed saphire he was no longer with dark power in his body.

"Mama." gasped Shippo

Shippo went over and lifted her into his lap. Sesshomaru took her car keys how to take the passed out Saphire to her car he needed to rest and fluids. but Shippo and the others can get his sister. even though he wanted to be there for her.

"Mama you stupid you always take the risk on yourself and not think before doing it." cried Shippo

Tuxedo Mask went over took her hand into his own. while hikaru and kaoru rushed over to their grandmother and hugged her to them crieing into her suit. diamond made his way over he wanted to make sure the woman he loved was ok someone protected and took his clan into her own home. thw twins stood up and growled their eyes turning red fox fire in their hands.

"Stand down pup's he not here to mean harm," ordered Shippo

Diamond bent down and touched her face tears in his eyes someone so selfless protected someone she didn't have to. it made him love her even more and more. he cried into her chest.

"Protect him for me my love. protect the only family I have. please be ok I would be nothing with out you." cried Diamond

He got up and disappeared stilll watching since sesshomaru didn't leave he went over and took kagome his sister into his arms and kissed her forehead she done so well and he knew she did it for the love of a freinds. as he placed her in the back seat nodded to evertone to meet back at the house mamoru jumped in theback with her.

to be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

* * *

Everyone stood out in front of the dark crystal knowing what they needed to do. saphire was safe back at the house now they needed to get Kagome's second mate since Sesshomaru told her it was Diamond and Mamoru took it as if he was going to share the king said there was two so now he went in to go and find him to explain.

"Well so who is ready to go in?" asked Kagome

Everyone looked at her as if she was nuts its only been a day since she did what she did. not even at full power yet but they needed to get this gone before it messed with anything else.

"Wait hang on a minute. I have something I wish to say. I wish we could have another ramble fest over cheese cake or something. all of you are great freinds and wonderful warriors at that. I just wish to say how much you all meant to me. most of all Kagome." said Ami

Kagome smiled and took her freind who was liek her when it comes down to studing. as they all cheered to cheese cake and transformed and teleported in to the dark crystal.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of the crystal_

They appaeared into the crystal looking around wondering where they should go first. they had to admit the place was lovely but it was not the time to * _gawk*_ at the place.

"Well let's go this way." said Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon started to walk to the area where she felt something pull at her. it was time to save diamond she would have to send him with her demonic energy to her home it was risky it would mean he would be safe. until she fell into a hole.

 **"WEEEEEEEEEEE!"** cheered Sailor Moon

When Sailor Moon finished her ride she landed on her back side. and rubbed her poor absed back side. while looking around noticing she was alone. she stood up and wondered what to do now.

"Hello my love. my Sailor Moon." said Diamond

Sailor Moon turned on her heal to see him there before her. she hid the blush from knowing what he was to her. as he looked dashing as ever standing ere looking like a sexy beast. he appaeared before her in a flash. Sailor Moon snapped her fingers and froze diamond.

"No you will listen to me. oh what the hell it will just be easier to just show you." said Sailor Moon

Diamond saw everything that her memories show him. his eyes where wide in horror everything was true that she said to him. but most of all she was his and the earth prince he was wiling to share as long as she was him. and it seemed she healed him while doing so.

"You need to get out of here. i can get you out with some demonic energy to get you to safe point. take Tenassiga with you Sesshomaru willl know." said Sailor Moon

With a promised she would come back alive in a ball of green energy she sent him to the meet point with Seeshomaru now it was ust here. and waiting for when the bastard was going to show up.

"You took anothe of my slaved you little fucking whore. bad enough you adopted two of them and now you fucking took this one." hissed Wiseman

Sailor Moon * _gasped*_ and sent her own attack at him knowng she was winning. while wise man. had a rose thrown at him as the scouts and tuxedo mask was ther for he. as he left sailor moon closed her eyes knowing where they need to go. in a flash they where wher wicked lady was. making the power of the dark crystal.

"Rini you will stop this at once. we all love you my little on." pleaded Sailor Moon

"She is right Rini." said Tuxedo Mask

The scouts nodded in if hey knew what they where trying to go and push all the love they have inside of rini. but it seemed to be hard to make her understand what they wanted her see.

"What did you ever know about love? you only care about yourselves." said Wicked Lady,

Sailor Moon clitched her heart knowing her baby was still in there. under the darkness naraku filled her with. tuxedo mask right beside her even thought diamond can't yet but soon.

"I know enough little one. and what naraku was pushng you. is the same thing he did to me. he will brand you and curse it like he did to me. but I know love reather well. I know pain and I know sadness." said Sailor Moon

Wicked Lady slapped her and growled not believling the words that was being spoken by sailor moon. she tried to keep her emotions in check no showing pain. she sent a attack at sailor moon but tuxedo mask got in the way protectig her this time. he screamed out in pain and fell in her arms.

"Why would you do that?" asked Wicked Lady

The scouts knew this was time for her to see the reason that they do what the do. and what they do to love the one's they knew they loved and will protect each other.

"For love they love each other Rini." said Mars

"And they love you as well Eini we all do." said Mercury

Wicked Lady snorted as if she was getting fed things that was nto the truth like the wisemand said. he even said he was not this naraku person that the bitch spoke of or maybe they spoke the truth..

"It's all true Rini I would place myself into another coma for back to us." said Sailor Moon

"Look into your heart and find the turth." said Tuxedo Mask

Before she was able tot do it. she was pushed with more dark power,and another attack at them as if she wanted to kill them. but Sailor Moon wasn't going to put up with it. she stood up and took the silver crystal in her hand's. as the dark crystal power stucked her up. once the light died down. Sailor Moon was neo queen serenity.

"Oh my god Sailor Moon. she turned into Neo Queen Serenity." said Venus

Neo Queen Serenity opened her eyes and looked softly at Wicked Lady knowing it was the time for her her litlte one to see the light and come back to the one the loved.

"Listien to me little one. it is time to remember the good now." said Serenity

Wicked Lady remembered all the good thing's and her mother explained the truth while wise man was pushing more lies into her head. and made her understand he was the one who she should side with. Serenity, tuxedo mask and wicked lady sucked into a vortex of evil whiels he cried and sent dark energy at them.

 **"RINI WYOU WILL COME BACK. SOMETIMES MOTHERS AND FATHERS CAN BE HARSH OR MEAN. BUT THAT IS THE WAY A PARENT IS. SO THE CHILD WOULD GROW UP LOVED AND CHARESHED."** cried Serenity.

As Rini came back to them. Serenity with rini in her arms and tuxedo mask landed and smiled down to rini hoping she would be ok she would be weakend from the energy she was drain of.

* * *

 _Meanwile a little while ater_

Everyone gathered around Rini sicne she was still knocked out to the,. and wanted to see if she was ok. naraku wasn't back yet but they knew that he was not gone just yet .

"Come on Rini come back to me princess." cried Sailor Moon

Rini clutched to Sailor Moon as if she would leave her or dissapear from her life just like her future self had. sailor moon continued to nudged her future daughter to make her make up.

"mommy?" aked Rini

Sailor Moon clutched rini to her and smiled she was back. while tuxedo mask joined into the family hug he was her father after all. everyone _*gasped*_ in happy feelings that she was ok.

"Your such a good little one Rini I am proud of you." said Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon passed out into tuxedo mask arms. he looked down to her with worry. Rini clung to sailor moon with worry as if she was leaving them from the amount of power she used.

"Are you ok?" asked Tuxedo Mask

"Yeah just over did it". said Sailor Moon

That's when everything shook around them from the dark laughter. Sailor Moon growled so did tuxedo mask knowing who it was the bastard was going to die even if it meant his own life.

 **"AHAHAHHA! THOUGHT YOU GOTTEN RID OF ME AGAIN HAVENT YOU MY LITTLE BUTCH! THE DARK GATE IS ALREADY OPENING!"** said Naraku

Tuxedo mask growled how the hell did he do that he will make sure this fucker wont live afte today. his sailor moon he knew she would do soemthing buy he didn't want her to over fdo it but she would do anything.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the other's_

Diamond was sitting next to Sesshomaru while they where waiting for the fighting to stop. he was welcomed in with out no hate anything. but shippo and the others flinched he felt anger.

 **"OH NARAKU GONNA BE JOINING INUYAHSA AGAIN!"** cheered Koga

 **"YOU GET HIM MAMA!"** cheered Shippo

Fiamond smiled knwoing they knew what it was he was feeling that was raw power something that was known that was Kagome. they explained everything to him and tld stories of their battles together.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back with the fight._

Sailor Moon stood up and went over to the area and let the silver crystal take over. she was going to end naraku life it as her duity to do so sicne she felled the first time.

"I failed once, but not no more. this time you will die." hissed Sailor Moon

The scouts called out to her knowing she wont listen they knew she waned to end naraku life and they let her do it. she needed this to help her wrll somewaht. she spread her arms out wide and turned into neo queen serenity again. the battle started a old battle betwwen god and evil. dark power against light. red eyes flashed as she pushed her all into ti.

 **"YOU FAILED BEFORE KILLING ME LITTLE MIKO YOU WILL DO IT AGAIN!"** roared Narakru

Serenity pushed more and more into the crystal. everyone watched in all at her battleing for the sake of all of them. something that she was going to do for them rid the world of naraku. rini turned into her princess form and helped her mother. while the scouts joined into the fight. so sailor moon didnt do it alone. with all thepower tht was pushed into naraku was gone for good and forever.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone was trying to ger sailor moon and rini to wake up. they had been knocked out since the fight ended. tuxedo mask was taking it most of all harder wantng her to wakr up.

"Come on Kagome wake up. it's over." cried Tuxedo Mask

Sailor Moon _*graoned*_ and felt like she hit by a tuck. as they all * _sighed*_ in relief with rini woke up as well. they knew it was over until the next evil person showed up and mesed up the peace for them as they all went home.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Everyone was seeing Rini off to go back home. diamond and mamoru had their arms around kagome while they said their goodbyes to the little monster child who had her mother temper. she bounded over to kagome and jumped into her arms while sticker her tounge out to mamoru and diamond.

"Well I guess this is farewell little one." said Kagome

Rini nodded and looked at her with tears in her eyes she enjoyed her time here maybe she would be able to come back one day. shippo was dabbing at his eyes his little sister was leaving. the twins where some resort witht heir firends

"Bye mommy." said Rini

Kagome kissed her brow and pushed her to go and be with her future self. and with that she was gone. as they all had to go back and do what they neede to do. while Kagome left to go and finish paper work.

to be continued


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

* * *

Kagome eye twitched she graduated early from school but it didn't mean her freinds needed to slack off. she wanted to whack freaking minako in the head for sleeping and drooling.

"Is there something wrong Kagome?" asked Makoto

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose. so long for peace and quite. but she sent them a smile to show them that she was ok. they didn't by it but then again they where talking about kagome here.

"Minako not to be annoying or nagging in all. we all are here to study not to slack off my friend." said Kagome

Minako glared at everyone who wanted her to study. it wasn't her faught that she had bad and kagome shook their heads in shame the girl needed to put more of a effort into her school work.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Kagome was walking home from the coffee shop to speak to a client to the comp. thats when she ran into a depressed minako knowing what had happened she must of screwed up anither test.

"This is just hopless. I know I didn't study but I never thought this was going that bad." cried Minako

Kagome looking over the paper work in her files while Minako depressed walking lost in her self pitty thoughts. why didn't she ever listen to anyone to study or do her work. kagome rammed into minako something she rarely does.

 **"MIIIINAAKKKOOO!"** growled Kagome

They went to the park as she put cold water on her forehead. her damned car was in the shop and so was the bike. damn twins wanted to go out on a joy ride with their grandma things.

"You should of been watching where you where going Minako." grumbled Kagome

"As if Kagome you are the one who walked into me ya know." growled Minako

Minako pushed kagome out of the way she was annoyed and depressed at this point in time. and put her sore head under the ice cold water to help her sore spot. while Kagome shoved everything inside of her bag.

"Oh relax I know about you mark. you know those foxes nose stuck into everyone business. but that don't mean you have to take it out on me my friend." said Kagome

Lagome blinked a few times and smiled knowing her friend was taking this bad. as she patted her should to show her that she won't judge her on te work she does in school.

"Marks are not everything in school my friend." said Kagome

Kagome walked away and turned around wondered if her freind was ok and needed to be walked home. well it wasn't out of the way and mamoru was moving in since they share a room the three of them,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Kagome had the day off of work her dreams where not less than perfect she had these nightmares that her tansformtaion wont work and her locket fails her. but then again it hasn't yet but her dreams could be a sign. she took her keys and left the house she needed to think on things and wondered what to do about them. she plopped herself in the park with Mamoru next to her Diamond was in th office.

"Well that was a bad dreams wasnt it. sorry that we have to leave early." said Mamoru

Kagome _*sighed*_ and laid her head into her hands. one thing she hated to feel is powerless and only to rely on the demonic and miko ablilty. she just don't understand why the dreams all of the sudden.

"Mamoru I'm a bit confused with this whole thing. im not sure what going to happen to me now. if i cant fight as sailor moon i would have to go on my other powers. and you know how they go." said Kagome

Mamoru stood up and wondered what to say to her. she was only sailor moon for a year with all her memories and everything of their past lives. and he was greatful everyday. but the powers she has are powerful but when she was angry it all hell on earth.

"Well I think of this. I have something I wish to show you my dear!" chirped Mamoru

Kagome arched a silver brow at him wondering what the hell he was going to show her. as he pulled her along with him. she smiled at the way he was acting knowing he was trying to cheer her up.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

They ran into the ghetto as he went into a whole in the wall. Kagome blushed and looked around if he wanted to do this here there better be not one watching them while they where well getting it on.

"Come on dearest". said Mamoru

Kagome _*groaned*_ and went through the hole in the wall and looked around at the abandoned church she had to admit it was rather lovely. and she looked around not sure they are allowed in here

"Are we allowed to be in here my dear?" asked Kagome

"I guess not you have to see dearest." said Mamoru

She opened a eye and came face to face with a adorbale liltte kitty. she smiled brightly and took it in her arms. it was just so cute and not fat like the old cat she had well before Inuyasha killed it.

"Why are you a cute little kitty." said Kagme

Mamoru watched her and smiled knowing she was good with animals he moved some of them over to well his and diamonds knew home. oh how he enjoyed sleeping in the same bed with his kagome.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that afternoon_

Everyone heard someone scream only to see a heart snatcher stealing a heart crystal from some kid. kagome was wondering what she should do since her transformation didnt work she would have to do it with her other powers. when she tried to transform nothing happened only fell to her knee;s. as she watched her friends and scouts get heir asses handed to them,.

"Fuck this I'm going in." said Kagome

Kagome jumped and went in to help them it would take all she had with her other powers since it dont work with out er scout powers with these type of people it seemed. she was about to attack with her claws until luna and artemis stopped her she was sent back flying hard into the wall screamed in pain doing so. and cursed naraku name to hell. kagome pushed herself up to see the heart crystal out of the little girls body.

"I think dr tomoe and kaoli would be pleased with this."

Until two attacks hit the monster. Kagome arched a brow wondering who the hell this was now. but greatful for the save from who ever it was sending the attacks at the cat monster.

"That was far to easy,"

Eveyone _*gasped*_ at who it was they didnt even know who they where. it was two new scouts they have never seen before so what where they to them and why is their connection. they gave the crystal back since it wasnt the one they where searching for. when they left the monster came back and started attacking them. while kagome held onto the kid. as two roses appeared stopping the monster.

"Oh god really you two?" asked Kagome

Diamond smirked in his pure white outfit just like tuxedo mask he was blessed with the powers once she held him. but he was known and tuxedo diamond. everyone looked over to kagome and seeing her in shock,

"Your a dirty player heart snatcher". said Tuxedo Mask

"And we are here to defend the ones we love dearly." said Tuxedo Diamond.

Kagome facepalmed really the speeches as well. oh well atleast he had some kind of power to help them fught. and he did look sexy to in his tuxedo. so hell she would enjoy this to some point. as the flashed over to her. the cat monst was about to attack kagome sent her energy whip at the monster and wondered what they should do before the monster would come back for them. diamond and mamoru took kagome in their arms as if something was meant to happen. pink light appeared all around them as if something is about to happen. they wehre back on the moon in their true forms. as a orb appeared in a ppink sword with a moon at the hilt. her eyes went wide. she took it and admired the work of the sword. midoriko appeared and smiled as if she was the one who handed it over to her. kagome knew the sword now. as her locket flashed pink and turned into a heart shape. the shikon jewel was now full power with the silver crystal.

"Together you three your love and devotion. and you my dearest Kagome you done so well. you have earned the sword that will help you fight." said Midoriko

Kagome blinked and smiled as she took the sword in hand again. while midoriko and queen serenity flashed away in pink light so they where be able to watch over them from the heavens. she closed her eyes and turned into sailor moon with a dak smirk on her fac ready to fight. the monster was runnning straight at her.

 **"SHIKON STRIKE!"**

With a slashed of pink light the monster was gone and a pill like thing came out and dark smoke, she tilted her head to te side and thanks midoriko and serenity from where she was. as the took the kid home after kagoe checked her over. and left to go and have a meeting about this new attack.

to be continued


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

* * *

Shippo was sitting with his sons wondering where Kagome was since she had gotten off of work a little while ago. while diamond and mamrou sat there watching for her as well. until her kick ass motorcycle pulled up at the light.

"Eh is that grandma?" asked the twin's

Shippo growled that Souh kid was with his mother again dont he ever take a hint he would not have his mother she had two mates and thats what she will have for the rest of their life. kagome turned her head and arched a brow at them wondering what the hell was going on she was just helping a friend out.

"Hey grandma why is Tono with you?" asked the twin's

Shippo stomped over to his mother and his sons and their annoying friend. while Koga sat on Daimond and Sesshomaru on Mamoru who was making sure that they won't go and killl the guy for wven buming a ride.

"Hey grandkits. don't you know how to take your friend with you?" asked Kagome

Tamaki took his helmet off and smiled at his frends. and his friends father who was giving him a look as if he was going to be killed in a while for beiing with kagome on her motor bike.

"Kagome was kind enough to take me home since you two abandoned me with hte shadow king." growled Tamaki

The twins didn't looked amused so he turned to kagome to give him a ride back home. they knew what he was up to they smelt the way he acts he had a crush on their grandma.

"You are a nasty pervert stay away from our grandma!" cried the twins

Tamaki _*gasped*_ in shock from them scraming at them. while Kagome shot them a look she didnt mind be called grandma but it made her feel soo soo old. while shippo claws clinched in a protectibe manner. she left his with the others and went home to go and change to meet up with a clinet.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hours later_

Andrew sister sat down in front of kagome since her clinets left. she wanted to ask some kind of advise from the person who had a perfect relationship and as well a major job.

"Have you and Mamoru and Diamond kiss yet yes or no?"

Kagome shocked on her coffee she had to replay what this chick had just asked. she kinda really didn't want to blert out what she wanted, but as if this was her frist relationship not at all.

"Well you could say that." siad Kagome

Kagome blushed deeply at how heated their kissed get. while the girl before her blushed and wondered what it was like to feel that way with a man. if her brother don't kill her for it.

"Now what brings all this up Liz?" asked Kagome

Kagome trying to figure out what all thing was coming out while the girl looked at her as if she needed some form of help. and kagome was the only one she knew that she could turn to.

"Have you kissed someone?" asked Kagome

Liz blushed and looked around for her brother as if he was around. Kagome arched a brow it seemed that addy is as over protective as sesshomaru and the others where. so long for the quite.

"Don't tell anyone ok?" asked Liz

Kagome waved her hand to tell her that she agreed to the panther that she wont. and leaned in close to see who said person this girl was in love with or wanting to have a relationship with.

"There is this really hot guy that I am totally nuts over. but I haven't kissed him yet." said Liz

Kagome _*sighed*_ it was a crush and not a love thing. maybe she should help her with smeone who had been in a few screwed up relationships and what you wnat to do when you want to do something with said person.

"Eh, well my freind there is much I could give you on this topic but maybe you could try and see how it turned out?" asked Kagome

"Well I alway's thought the first kiss should be saved." said Liz

She stoodd up dramtically and pointed up at the sky and Kagome arched a brow at what this girl was doing. over a kiss she wasnt like this with inuyasha was she. no she just enjoy face planting him into the ground thats all. kagomes eyes shifted over to two of her new freinds.

"Hey your two what's up?" aked Kagome

Amara and Michelle looked over at kagome and smiled they could understand how she was feeling. they had loads of conversations with her about this kind of thing plus the girl was way over dramatic.

"It seemed so long ago my first kiss was." said Amara

"Same here my friend". said Kagome

Liz looked back and forth from the people she knew that had the experence on the dating game she knew enough about kagome to not go and spill her darkest secrets.

"Not for me amara it feels as if it was yesterday that it happened. it was so magical." said Michelle

"Lucky for you my first kiss was shitty and I ended up face planted the basted into the ground for being a jerk." said Kagome

amara and michelle looked at her as if they didnt understand what she had just said to them. while liz giggled she and her brother came fromt he panther deon trib so they knew enough.

"Oh I remembered it vividly like you Kagome my friend. it was with brad the hottest man in the school." said Michelle

Amara _*huffed*_ at the thought of her michelle with another man. kagome snickered the jealouslyw as all over the face of amara. but that was none of her busuness to get what they have together. .

"There are all kinds of kisses. there is a kiss on the hand which means respect.a kiss on the cheek means freindship. well many to not miroku but never mind that. and the kiss on both cheaks is the french way." said Kagome

Amara and Michelle stood up after paying their bill. while kagoem waved goodbye and wondered if that gotten to the little pantherr demon. but it was none of her business though.

* * *

 _Meanwhie a litle while later_

The scouts along with kagome was dragged over to liz appartment. well minako idea when they enetered they saw her passed out as if something had just happened to her. she picked her up and placed her in bed and covered her woke up and hearted in her eyes. she looked right at kagome

"First kiss. kiss me my love." said Lizz

She jumped on kagome and was molesting her to kiss her. while the others where feake dout by the while thing. kagome was trying now ti use force just enough so she didnt get kissed by a female. kagome growled and placed a spell long enough to have her to stay down. they all split up to find the in her sailoe moon form ran into the junk yard to meet up with the heart snatching monster. sailor moon exchanged blows until two roses apparead.

"A evil one with a impure heart is not worthy of feeling love." said Tuxedo Mask

"Return it now or else you shall have your life ended." said Tuxedo Diamond

Sailor Moon face palmed from the annoyance of their speeches, but she needed to kill a monster and get the crystal back to lizzy before the spell wears off and she hated to see what that was going to be like,

 **"SHIKON MOON STRIKE!"**

As if she was sending the wind scar it hit the monster it turned to ash and the ppill like thing with dark smoke screamed and was no more. sailor moon sighed this was a pain in the ass.

"I better hurry and get that crystal." said Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon rushed over to find the crystal but neptune and uranus wasnt going to let her go after it. they needed the pure heart crystal to complete thier mission. uranus had kagome around her neck. as she growled. neptun was trying to get the crysta; but two roses stopped her.

"Don't move." ordered Tuxedo Diamond.

Neptune punched sailor moon was trying not to harm this sailor scout they could be important to her. well in some way's so she kept all her dangerous powers at bay. sailor moon had about enough of this. she dug her claws into uranus skin and fell to her knee;s.

"It's not the one we are searching for." said neptune

The two scouts left as sailor moon took the crystal into her own hands and left in the orb of light to lizzy place metting the others there. she needed to get this crystal back to the owner.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a littl while later_

Kagome and the others waited for Lizzy to wake up. when she did they let a * _sigh*_ of reief out that she would be ok and there will be no damage done to her. so that was some good news atleast. while she wanted to get some fresh air she left and went out of took the air in. sad that diamond had to go back to the ofice for a meeting.

"I'm so glad Lizzy is back to normal" said Mamaoru

Kagome _*sighed*_ what is normal for demons. she only knew that she was back to her happy self. the panther demons where never happy at one point well until they met her and stop their war with the dog demons.

"Eh normal for us demons is a odd word." said Kagome

Kagome looked out to the town knowing that there was some normal to them. they love and they live but to some humans they where something to be feared still so they conciled their markings.

"First sweet kiss." said Mamoru

Kagome snorted rememnering hers. and it was right after Koga kidnapped her. Mamoru looked at her wondering what she was thinking about it seemed she was thinking of something.

"If you say so. well if you wanted to been sitted to hell." said Kagome

Kagome looked up to mamoru looked down at her with all the love in the world. she blushed when he does that. not even noticing that they where being watched from the window.

to be continued


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

* * *

Kagome made her way over to the park wondering if they knew when her birthday was. her son and the others seemed to be gone this morning as if there was something they needed to get done. kagome wondered how would someone walk in those shoes and the day she didnt have the credit car for this store. she sighed and pulled out her book and started to walk. she felt someone familar and looked over the page.

"Hey dearest how are you?" asked Kagome

Kagome looking at him as if he wasn't looking like he was waiting for her. she already ran into Diamond and they had lunch. mamoru smiled brightly and went over to his angel.

"Sooo what you up to today my dear?" asked Mamoru

Mamoru gulped when he felt that anger spike wondering what in the world he just said, is ther something important that was going on with then today or something. but when she slapped him hard he has never been slapped before. and walked off when her nose in the air. he gets the couch tonight it seemd

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Kagome was typing out something for work while sitting on the soft green grass of the park and the lake made things all to special for her. not as if her birthday meant anything to her she never like the celebrate it. as she explained in a round about way why she never like her birthday.

"I see that's why your sad like this. because of what happened on your birthday. its understanable Konako." said Amara

"Sometime's men can be so mean and cruel." said Michelle.

Kagome _*sighed*_ and looked out over the lake as if there was something she would be able to tell them. but she didn't know they would understand or turn her away as nothing as a freak.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a later that night._

Kagome stayed in the park just wanting to sit there and not be around no one on the day she was yanked down a well and met that bastard Inuyasha . she would figure people world be searching for her. she knew shippo and the others knew what to tell them. mamoru rushed to the area he was told where kagome goes to be alone.

"Hey dearest." said Mamoru

He sat down next to her no one should be alone on their birthday. but then again she hated her;s for a reason but if it never happened she would never be there with him.

"My love." said Mamoru

"Sorry if I go mad at you. but I hate my birthday." said Kagome

Mamoru giggled and shook his head and kissed her brow diamond got her a diamond bracelet and he got her glass shoes to see if she liked his gift better than diamonds. but befroe she was able to try the shoe on she was taken by surprise and slammed against the wall.

 **"KAGOME!"** cried Mamoru

Mamoru rushed to save his Kagome but the monster turned to him as if there was going to be an attack. but it sent him flying Kagome growled at the monster knowing that he was hurt. she was pinned the the wall and her eyes bleed red blood standing the wall from the marking. she scramed her claws wasen't able to sink in she sent everything she had. she started to scream as her heart crystal was being pull out of her her markings on her face started to become jagged. when a rose shttered the glass her crystal went back in she fell to he ground. as he sent a round of roses he wondered where diamond was. but then again he wasnt here so how would he know,

"Kagome you ok?" asked Tuxedo Mask

Kagome _*groaned*_ and wondered when ever she will have a normal birthday. her markings went back to normal hoping no one else was there to see. they norally freaked out and she had the erase their minds. diamond came over as well and stood in front of kagome both of her mates where going to protect her as she took off in a flash of light in the buildng they where in. they where turned into glass. she rushed out of the buildng not taking this lying down she will kill them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Kagome ran out of the building the bastards had her locket and froze over Diamond and Mamoru. she need to find where they where and the bad thing was she didn't have either her car or her motorcycle. when she made it out side they where her two freinds.

"Amara?" asked Kagome

Amara and Michelle looked at their best friend. well the only one they had. plus then again she rarely opened up to them maybe they would be lucky enough to have her confid into them,

"Hey there konako what are you doing? should you be having a birthday party or something even though you said you hate your birthday?" asked Amara

Kagome _*huffed*_ and crossed her arms over her chest something she does not wnat to speak about right now is her dammed birthday and needed to save her two mates and her bloody locket before it was to late.

"Never mind that my friend. take me to tokyo tower at once. I don't have either of my car or bike with me." said Kagome

"Don't mind at all konako." said Amara

Kagome jumped into the back seat as the scouts along with shippo and ayame rushed out behind them after they where told about what happened they needed to put some form of fight into there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Kagome sat in the back seat thinking of all the ways to murder the red headed bitch for taking what was her's. she would use every demonic power if needed and she would not stop until she wins.

"So Kagome." said Michelle

Kagome snapped out of her murderous thought's and looked up at her green hair's frend. she had a look of worry and something else she didn't understand her mind was else wear right now.

"So why is the real reason you hate your birthday?" asked Michelle

Kagome flinched not sure if she should trust her freinds. she barely even knew them that much. but then again it might not be so bad they might understand it seemed they where understanding people.

"Do you think it's true that people go through life with helping others and needing help themselves?" asked Amara

Kagome tilted her head to the side and wondered what she had to say on that one. she had been like that once but she learned to protect herself and trained in the arts of demon slaying and other form's.

"What Amara means is that people constantly give up things and their life for the one they love. a person like that would care nothing for his or herself and give up everything for another person safety and well being." said Michelle

Kagome had a distant look maybe they had her all figured out. maybe she should voice what she thought in a round about way it seemed they wanted to know her views on alot of things.

"Well your right when it comes down to humans. we all need each other in some way shape or form. and sometimes we must do things we have no choice or no control over to survive and make it out alive. but when it comes down to the one you love you do things that you know won't be correct and put yourself in things that could kill you. but thats life in general. but some people see the world all in black and white and the world is full of fuzzy things. but it not. i learned that the world can be cruel and not nice the hard way starting at age 14. but thats the way life works people give and sometimes use you. and sometimes there is good in some people." said Kagome

Amara and Michelle eyes went wide their freind had been through someting for her to act and think the way she does. she acts as if she learned things at a young age but they would never know until she opened up.

"I think when someone gives up a life for the others is heroic. but ptting someone life in place another to have said person die and save the other is another story put together. and believe me I should know well enough. and try everything that you have in you every ounce of power that you have to stop the lost of life." said Kagome

Michelle turned to look at her friend she alwasy was shocked around Kagome and she would never be stop being shocked. since Kagome was well versed in her voice and was well versed in alot of stuff they where not.

"My freind you never stop shocking me." said Michelle

Kagome only shrugged and looked out the window Amara not sure what to say or think on what was said. and how well put her freind had said to them. she had ways to make them seee the light in things.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a half hour later_

Kagome stood and looked up at the tokyo tower and turened to her freinds to give them her thanks well if she makes it out alive maybe she would tell them about her past .

"Do you need any help with anything?" asked Amara

"Nah I shall be just find its a tower after all what could go wrong." chirped Kagome

Kagome hoped they took that as a pass she didn't need them to get kill while she was in a fight. then she realized that she had no weapond only her power's and other forms as she took off in a human pace and entered the tower. Amara and michelle watched agter the girl they thought as a freind.

"Amara are you sure she would die?" asked Michelle

"We have no choice in the matter. we must do this to save the earth and get what was needed. but sadly she has to give up her life to do so." growled Amara

Amara hit the hood of her car she didn't want to do this to Kagome. she was kind and not affraid of them. and there was a deep sadness and loss inside of her gem like eyes.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kagome_

Kagome went into the tokyo tower wondering where she was supposed to meet up with said person who has her mates and her locket. she wanted to murder the person to even do what she hwas doing.

"Welcome I shall be your tour person. if you look to your right you shall see a lift. you may board said lift."

Kagome sloushed and grumbled she hated her life never once since she was 14 she had no more normal birthdays and sadly she was used to it. and most of all she hated lifts she had nightmares of them bereaking down and falling to her death. she crossed her arms and tapped her foot eye twitching in annoyance at the music that was playing. once the doors opened she didn't look surprised her face remained impassive so she would be able to get the ob done.

"Come in my dear I see you don't look shocked at my delightful ice art. if you dont do as I want I will smash the two of them into tiny bit's." said Kaoli

"Do it I will kill you right where you stand." hissed Kagome

Kaoli snickered what can a powerless human do again her. she had to admit she was going to enjoy this. kagome tried to keep her mind sharp and remained impassive so she wouldnt loose. the glass monster pushed her against the wall and aimed for her heart. kagome clinched her fangs shut and her eyes she will not scream even though her back hurt like a bitch the monster could be lighter and that slammed he into the wall. her heart crystal came out only to be knocked out.

"It's not the one it has no power's within it." said Uranus.

Uranus placed her crystal back into her chest but it seemed the crystal gave her some of her memories as if Kagome herself wanted them to know what she was and what she been through now they understood why she hated her birthday.

"Stop it the three of you. Konako, Kagome Taisho. or should I say Sailor Moon," said Kaoli

Kagome flincehd wondered if this was not going to be a good thing. Uranus and Neptune gasped her memories never showed her as sailor moon as if something was stopping them to see what.

"She is not Sailor Moon.

Kagome _*groaned*_ and relized that ayame was pretening to be her. and this was not going to be funny at all. while the scouts stood behind her and if they where behind their princes and feind and leader.

"You have been trying to steal a pure heart of a girl you stupid cow. and I am the one and only sailor moon if you dont stop I shall sit you until your 6 feet deep. said Ayame

"Your Sailor Moon?" asked Kaoli

Kagome pointed a shaky finger at Ayame who must of used the Luna pen to look the way she did. she better not be using her form like that to have sex with koga she paled at that thought.

"Buuuut there something look different about you." said Kaoli

Kaoli tried to eye down Ayame who was still acting like sailor moon. while koga was knocked out from being a pervert. ayame flinched she needed to get kagome to her locket.

"If that is true then tell us who that sliver haired chick over there is?"

Ayame knew she was going to have a painful death from this. and only shrugged to say she would even know who the person was even though she knew it was kagome.

"How would I know. maybe she is a fangirl of mine, or maybe a gay lover who wante me in her bed." said Ayame

Kagome was pounding her head on the wall how could they do this to her. oh that she wolf is soooooo dead for the gay lover thing. oh how could ayame be sooo cruel on this. as uranus and neptune went after kaoli luna handed her locket to her after shooting ayame a evil look. she turned into salor moon quickly and slapped ayame in the head for what she said and did. as she sent her attack with the sword she was given. the monster was gone as tuxedo mask and diamond was set free. she rushed over to her mates.

"I'm sorry I wasnt strong enough to protect you both." said Sailor Moon

Ayame told the others it was Inuyasha doing to make her this way. it was something that he pounded into her head and she meant by pounding he really did until she blead.

"Lets go and help them they need us." said Sailor Moon

"Buuuuut whhhyyyyy?" asked Ayame

"Because they gave me back my life and know somethings about me as well. I trust them." said Sailor Moon

Ayame still pretending to be her in Sailor Moon. she was way into it and it freaked her out even mamoru and diamond was completley freaked out while they noticed koga knocked out.

"Let's get a move on it right now!" chirped Ayame

Kagome growled nad grabbed the she wolf by the shirt and her eyes turned red she had saomething to tell her about the gay lover bit she had the nerve to spew out of her motor mouth.

"You listen here she wolf! you are so dead for the gay lover bit! just turn back if you will I can't take this anymore if you want to end up dead? and if I may ask what did koga do?" asked Kagome

Ayame laughed and the kicked her mate out the window for him sayng she should stay like this since she looked like the woman he wanted well not always like that just a little.

"Yeah well he wated he to stay like this to mate and you know the rest." said Ayame

Sailor Moon face palemed she had a feeling that koga had said that. ayame patted her on the back knowing her sister was stress when it came to her mate and she understood why. as they all sent their powers at kaoli at once she screamed in pain. but it seemd she was not ready to die sailor moon knew what she needed to do. she used her elemental powers it wont stop until she was fully in ice once she was she fell all the way down. if that didnt kill her then they would find anoter way. as they all looked down to see if she would still alive or in ice still.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Diamond handed her gift and was dragged back to the offfice by sesshomaru since he made it a mess and needed to clean up so much for spendning the ay wit his mate. lucky mamoru gets to spend it withe their mate.

"I'm sorry kagome that your birthday wasn't what you thought it would be." said Mamoru

Kagome only smiled she was used to not being normal and not having a normal birthday ever. so she sucked it up and dealt with it as best as she could. she let out a small _*sigh*_ to she hime she was ok.

"Oh no worries about it dearest. im used to it by now that I will never have a normal one. learned that the hard way well since I was 14 that is." said Kagome

The scouts wehre inside of her house piggging down on the stuff haruhi made. while ayame knocked out koga for him being the pervert mate that he was with miroku right on top of him.

to be continued


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

* * *

Shippo and the twins screamed in horror when they finally seen rini after the festival. it seemed she came back here to stay for a while. shippo wanted to pound his future sister in the head for clinging to his well their mother. rini was at the park not sure what she was supposed to do she needed to make freinds that what her mother told her to do. she picked up a little toy and looked at it with a tilted head. and turned to see a boy looking at her.

 _"Would this be a friendship?"_ thought Rini

Rini blushed deeply as if she was thinking this boy was cute she tuned to look at him and wondered if he was feeling the same way she did. but she needed to know even if he didn't.

"Hi is this yours I found it. does it belong to you?" asked Rini

The boy started dancing shaking his hips. Rini growled in annoyance and blushed it seemed the boy was a little pervert. it reminded her of miroku sons. but then again their father was a pevert. the he pulled his pants down and showed her him privates. rini scream in horror mentally. as his mother pounded into his hand and dragged him off lecturing him while Rini didn't even know what to make of it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Everyone gathered at Kagome's house and wanted to study with her. she wondered why they needed her along with diamond and mamoru. even sesshomaru and sango joined n on the study sesssion.

"It's soooooo hot outside how do you demons do it?" asked Minako

Kagome and the other demons in the room shrugged mamoru and diamond got their demonic powers from their mating with kagome. and they whole house wasnt home that night since first mating are normally load.

 **"WAKE UP YOU BLOND YOU NEED TO STUDY UNLESS YOU FAIL!"** yelled Sango

Minako pouted from being yelled at. sesshomaru and kagome sighed why in the world wher they needed in this. kagome wanted to not do no more school work since she was out of school.

"You guys said you needed our help but it seemed you wanting to use the nice cool air that my house has isn't it?" asked Kagome

Rei clung to kagome and nuzzled her head to her best friend maybe inviting them to stay the night at her place since all thier places had to get repaird done for their air to work.

"We also love Ayame herbalized tea as well." chirped Rei

Sesshomaru patted his sister back since they where going to be staying as well for the night. that reminded him he needed to place and order for his sister dress for the dance.

"Oh well why thanks that makes me feel loads better." said Ayame

Ami was browsing through kagome's massive books in the library since she was able to take one and bring it back after she was done with it. there was so many and she had all the time in the world to read them.

"Find anything new yet my friend?" asked Kagome

Sesshomaru looked up from his laptop and smiled the other brain of the group loved his sister massive collection it was the first gift he gave her. the house had the library modeled in a way that made it look historical and lovely. jaken braught a older man into the room.

"Bonjour mademoiselle la mia nipotina,"

The old man took kagome into his arms and hugged her tightly. everyone wondered who he was and why no one ever told them about them. sesshomaru smiled it was about time he came to see his grandchild.

"Bonjour monsieur Grand-pÃ¨re." chirped Kagome

Ge tilted up his little princess chin and smiled down at her. he sees his son in her so much in her eyes. his son was his pride and joy but then he died and her mother remarried and pushed kagome to the side.

"I see your father in you my prrincess." said Marcus

Kagome shrugged not even sure what to even say about that her mother was a bitch but her little brother never deserved the way she treated them. plus she never gav a dame about her in her travels.

"Are these your young men my princess,? "asked Marcus

Diamond and Mamoru went over to see who this man was. until sesshomeu went over and bowed to one of the high and mighty demon lord. higher than his own father was in the lord.

"Lord Marcus you have finally arrivaled. last we saw of each other was in the council of the lords and ladies." said Sesshomaru

Marcus shrugged he was a pheonix demon. so what was he supposed to do and shot a glare at his greatgrand son and his kits. they bowed to the lord of one of their familys.

"My who are these ladies my princess are these the scouts you told me so much about Sesshomaru?" asked Marcus

They all blushed at the man who wasn't even that old. well not to them tat his. his red hair so red it was like fire the red eyes like they where rubies. kagome groanded her grandfather was at it again.

"Keep it in your paints grandfather. your like over 3000 years old and still at the game. "said Kagome

The scouts gawked at the man he was hot for being that old. Marcus only shruggged he see's nothing wrong with his age. he was still young in demon years. but he was a flity and nothing wrong with that

"Well my little princess I am still young in my demon years. but are you all vcoming to the black tie event. and you are not saying no for a answer princess." said Marcus

"Yes jaken placed the order for the outfits that would me made by the end of the night." said Sesshomau

Everyone bowed until Marcus took Kagome and squeezd her and placed her back down. he missed his little princess something he wanted to see he didnt' want to go to her mother wake since he knew where she was.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Everyone was at the ball. mamoru was in a dark tuxedo while diamond was in a pure white one. wheile the other girls got dates from all the other single demons well rei was with shippo so she didnt mind. and makoto was dating bankotsu. amara came over to see if she would dance with her. kagome only shrugged

"Well your as good of a dancer than I konako." said Amara

"Well I been stuck with these things since I was a kid." said Kagome

Armra only could blush. she never met someone else other that michelle who was angelic along with gracful and talented with all things. but then again she wa swth someone well two people.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Mamoru and Diamond was sipping at wine watching everyone around. while happy to be in a ball with someone who was their only love family. well other than the demons who where as well and it seemed kagome was born demon. diamond saw purple smoke seep out the soor.

"Wait dont open that door." warned Diamond

The waiter turned around and wondered why one of the lords was warning him. while mamoru was looking around wondering what in the world and how to get the others to notice. as everyone passed out from the smoke the monster pushed out. uranus sent an attack while the other scouts cjoined in. sailor moon sent her attack the monster was no more. they all went back to the party while kagome went to spend some times with her grandfather.

to be continued


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

* * *

Kagome met up with amara and michelle to see what they wished to talk to her about. they knew who each other was and now it was the time for the moment of truth to see if they would join them.

"Listen you better not get into our way again. or else Sailor Moon." said Amara

Kagome face palmed it seemed they wheere serious and she thought they where freinds. but why they where scouts to so they should be on her side. well she thought that what it meant to her.

"Well where all scouts so why not join forces in our fight. nothing good comes from going in with out help." said Kagome

Amara stuck her hands in her pockets of her pants just like kagome did. she gave her a serious look to make her understand why and what they needed to do. she hated to hurt someone she thought as a friend.

'Our mission is not for people like you. and we shall not let you mess it up. understood." said Amara

Amara clutched the locket and tried to pull it off kagomes shirt. while kagome wasn't going to put up with this and dug her claws into amara and if she didn't let go she would not be feeling well for the next she punched her in the stumach and slammed her into the wall and took her locket.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Someone with long green hair looking at her and checking her over making sure she was ok. kagome just tried to push herself off the floor but the woman wasn't going to let her get wondered where the two bitchs went they where going to die once she gets her claws on them.

"Who are you?" asked Kagome

The woman shook her head and smiled she put her hand out and took them where amara and michelle went. when she gotten there she saw something that was so heartbreaking that made her want to cry, kagome went in for an attack she made a sword with her powers hoping to make this itch stop knocking her out for a while with her miasma sending her dwon the mind shft. she went over and tried to help her other freinds.

"Wait we found the pure heart crystal I am sorry that I did what I did. its so unfair Michelle why did you have to leave me." said Uranus

Uranus threw Kagome's locket at her not even realizing she betrayed someone she was supposed to protect. but then again what was she going to do now since she was the other one. she was in to much of a shock to know that amara jjust made her own heart crystal to come out and turned into a sword. the scouts watched her in shock not sure what they should do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a half hour later_

All the scouts laid in flaims all around them. whule the woman who caused them so much trouble laughed her ass off after she had taken what was neptune and uranus pure heart crystal. until three people jumped through the window. sailor moon was able to finally get all the flaims put out. before she could leave she went over to two people and prayed for them

 _"I shall get what was yours back."_ thought sailor moon

She placed something over them to help them be protected until she came back with their heart ccrystals. and it would help them have their life to stay in their body until sh came back. she left in demonic speed when seh came into the room with the bitch she was seaching for the green hair woman was ther again.

"Eudial you will hand over the crystal treasures at once." order Rrista

The other scouts finally made it and looked at the woman wondered who the hell who this woman was. and why was she ordering to have what was taken from uranus and neptune.

"no way." growled Eudial

"Pluto planet power!"

Sailor Moon wasn't all that shocked when she saw who she transformed into but it was to be expected to see pluto out of the time gates maybe there was something behind it.

"I am here to hand over the last crystal treasure." said Pluto

They all gasped but sailor moon only shrugged it wasnt all that hard to figure out why she was here. and it was logical the garnet rod was one of the treaures as well. she called over uranus and neptune treasures as neptune and uranus appeared before her. their heart crystals came back into their body as the treasures still was there. when they all took their treasures chalice appeared befroe them,

"I'll take that now.." growled Eudial

She sent flames at all of them knowing she needed to get her hands on the chalice before they sailor bitchs. moon wasn't going to take that laying down. she felt something in her to take the chalice.

 **"I'LL NEVER LET YOU TAKE IT BITCH!"** yelled Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon flipped as eudiel sent more flames at her she screamed out in pain not even able to put a freaking shield up. she pushed herself up and not even caring about the pain at this point n tme. she she took off running necxt to at that time she took the chalice as her locket came into contect with it. the flames all disappeared and looked up to see sailor moon transform into something she sent her own elemental powers of flames at eudiel and sent her flying out of the place they where in.

"Sailor Moon," gasped Uranus

"Could it be she is the one to save this world from it's end?" asked Neptune

When she landed her transformation died down as if she didn't have enough energy from her wounds to hold it at the point in time. she fell down to her hands and knees and shook as if her body was in pain. before she could fall back tuxedo mask and diamond went over and took her in their arms.

"Sailor Moon." cried the two of tem

Sailor Moon groaned from the pain she was feeling but she felt worst than that. she looked at the two of them as if they where going to cry or something. they should know she had worst done to her.

"Eh I had worst done to me." said Sailor ,oon

"Are you ok?" asked Diamond

"I'm just tiered that's all." said Sailor Moon

"She the one to save this world." said Uranus

Everyone looked at her wondered what the hell she was talking about. don't they knew who kagome was she was the one to save the world more times they have done and worst people thna the ones from the negavers.

"The one who supposed to save the world has unlimited power and strenght and it seemed that sailor moon is the only one that has that no one else." said Uranus

And in a flash they where gone. everyone shrugged not even wanting to get into they. they where stuck in their ways they would see the light sooner or later

* * *

 _Meanwhile a week later_

Kagome was being taken to a freind of her future daughters. so she agreeed with out no one else with her. she made some cookies for this little freind of rini's. while rini road on her back while giving her direction to the house where hotaru lived. when they reaced the house kagome ringed the door someone she thought she froze stood there alive and well. until a man came up from behind her. when kagome knew who he was he was one of her clinetns that pervert.

"Ah ain't it ms Taisho I missed our last lunch. and this is Hotaru freind." said dr Tomoh

Kagome arched silver brow this man always creeped her out thats why she made sesshomaru deal with him. he was giving her that look while he keeps his hands to himselg she is fne and dandy. as hhe lead then into the family room

* * *

 _Meanwhie a little while later_

Kagome sent a text to sesshomaru he told her if she needed him to let him know. he would let this man go and stop all fundng to him if he tries anything to his preacous little sister. Kagome snapped out of her thought's when she sees the girl walk into the rom.

"Hey Hotaru!" chirped Rini

Kagome smiled and patted rini head seeing her future daughter so happy made her feel so much joy. while rini beamed up at her freind something she never had in her life,

"Is this your sister?" asked Hotaru

Kagome smiled softly and shook the girls hand and intoduced her as rini adoptive mother. hotaru smiled wishing she had someone like kagome to adopted her as her mother,

"It is very nice for you to come. I wish to have someone like you to be my mom but that is something I could never have." said Hotaru

They all fallowed her to hotaru room kagome looking around the house as she did so. she just didn't care much for the feeling she got from this place it was creepy and it made her want to leave.

"I'm sorry my dad is a genius and he working on some projects. she comes to help I just dont care for her as much." explained Hotaru

"Where is your mother Hotaru?" asked Kagome

Hotaru stopped dead in her tracks as if there was someone neveer asked her that. kagome wondered if there was something that happened to her mother about. well other than her father was a creeper.

"My mother had passed away 11 years ago." said Hotaru

Kagome hugged the little girl to show her that she was sorry about the thing. she knew what i felt like with out a mother other than he mother was a major bitch. inukimi was more of a mother than her mother was.

"Oh its ok. you can be my mommy. "chirped Hotaru

They enetered a dark room as if there was no lights. kagome shivered by the evil aura she felt in this house as if there was someone in the house watching or is hotaru passed out on the floor. kagome rushed over to the poor little girl.

"Hotaru. hey little one wake up. whats wrong?" asked Kagome

Kagome started to check the sickly girl over as if there was something wrong with her. hotaru looked and hugged kagome no one never ever came to her when she has one of her spell's,

"Oh no worries kagome mama. i was just a little dizzy that all." said Hotaru

Kagome arched a brow that is nothing to worry about. maybe she should talk to sesshomaru and get this kid over to her place and run test on her to see if she had some kind of illnesses.

* * *

 _Meanwhile alittle while later_

Kagome offered to take the two girls to meet their favorite actor. not as if she knew the guy or anything with the conections she had she would be able to get them through with out even batting a eye.

"Are you ok Hotaru?" asked Kagome

"Oh I'm sorry if i am slowing you all down." said Hotaru

Kagome stopped and placed a comforting hand on hotaru face to show her ther is nothing to be sorry and nothing she needed to feel ashamed about she was able to come to her for nothing.

"No need to be sorry little one. if you need anything I am there to help you." said Kagome

Tini beamed up at her mother well her future mother she was so kind and understanding. well not the the little boy who was a little pervert. she made that family leave town well sesshomaru felt something and rushed voer to see a heart snatcher. she looked back to hotaru she needed to get her somewhere safe.

"Rini look after Hotaru." ordered Kagome

Rini nodded as kagome wached the heart snatcher. rini took hotaru hand and rished off so kagome could do her magic well kill the monster and they could have fun like always.

"How dare you heart snatcher to take talent away from those who earned it. and in the name of the moon i will kill you!" said Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon dodged her way through all the attacks sent her way. she sliced throught then as if they where nothing. but she needed to think of something quick these people are starting to get smarter with their monsters.

"This is our business and your's so we shall take it from here." said Uranus

Sailor Moon wondered why the hell the others wasn't abel to help. she crossed her arms her famous temper was coming out. uranus blushed deeply she was hot when she was mad.

"And even though our power's do not match and we are not of the same race." said Tuxedo Mask

"And once together all of you they would be more than helpful. "said Tuxedo Diamond.

Uranus closed her eyes. not even caring what the two morons had to say. as the others couts appeared. she knew they needed to work on two sides but she never wanted that it was a mission.

" **MOON CRISIS POWER!"**

Sailor Moon was now super sailor moon her fuku changed to something angelic her ribbions looked like they where wings. as she was ready and geared up to fight once again.. the sword she grew larger to the sized of tetssega she sent her attack killing the monster with out even sweating.

"Is Rini with her new friend?" asked Jupiter

Sailor Moon and the other new scouts only made some kind if packed only with her they knew she would be able to help but they didn't have to like the other scouts. while uranus blushed at the sight of sailor moon. the other scouts wondered what the hell was going on as the four left.

to be continued


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

* * *

Rini rushed in the rain she hated the outer scouts for what they had said about her freind. she didn't want to believe the fact that Hotaru was evil. yes her father was a pervert and wanted her mother but still.

"There is nothing at all on the kid. I have only a few files on Tomah that Kagome gotten." said Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru wanted to kill the bastard for trying to kill his siter well molest her and them kill her. Kagome was typing away like there was no tomorrow on her computer while sipping at her dark coffee.

"Hey mama can you find anything on the internet?" asked Shippo

Shippo was going through some other files that was given to them by one of their spies. Kagome sipped her coffee and typing away as if there was something she would be able to find.

"Sadly no but there was some things I did find. it seem Tomoh the pervert . got you." said Kagome

Kagome pulled the page up with out wanting to kill the bastard and killing her lap top. as she read off all the information that she found on the school webpage it see he owned a school.

"Why didn't you go there Kagome?" asked Ami

"This Sesshomaru wanted his sister in the best school out there and it was Ouran and she finished in a year flying color's and that was before the final battle." said Sesshomaru.

They all gawked at the now deeply blushing Kagmoe who was shuffling under the table. they wondered if someone was smarter than ami and there she was kagome and she was smarter by far. kagome felt someone wet clutch her neck when she seen a wet rini her eyes went wide. she shot a dark look at the scout of time.

"Whats wrong little one?" asked Kagome

Sesshomaru eyes went wide what happened to the little girl why is she looking sad for some reason. it must be bad that she had a death grip on Kagome and cryng into her stomach.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Rini sat in Kagome's lap not wanting to leave her future mother light while Pluto explained all the information that was given to her by her own power. plus they made sure she wasn't able to leave since she wanted to give them this information.

"From what we know is that Hotaru was born with the spirit of Sailor Saturn with in her." said Trista

"There is no way that Hotaru is evil." cried Rini

Rini looked up into her mother's eyes she knew that Hotaru ws not evil. Sesshomaru looked over to his sister knowing that she was not taking this well he hoped she had the heart to do this.

"Hotaru is a kind and warm hearted person. Isn't she Kagome mama. please promise me all of you won't harm her." cied Rini

Kagome looked off to the side, Sesshomaru sat next to his sister knowing she needed his guidence on this one and that he also killed Diamond they tried all they could nothing could revive him for what they had done. they put him in the family royal crypt. and he knew that she felt something inside of the kid.

"If this saturn is in this child, she is still a acout isnt she? asked Hikaru

Trista looked over to the one of the princes that belong to neo queen serenity she knew the fox demon was adopted it still made him royalty on the moon. and now she had to explain to small lady that there might be not choice in the matter in killing saturen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a week later._

Diamond was killed in battle and no one was able to revive him not even the sword that Sesshomaru owned. but pluto aid it was change the future long as she had one of her mates. now they where in time for th final battle for what was about to go wehre in a battle tying to get to rini since kaori kidnapped her, kagome sent her last blow killing the one witch they where fighting. now they found the pervert .

"You have made it just in time for everything to begin." said Tomoe

Sailor moon growled in anger this bastard is not going to harm her future child and she wanted to slice his balls off for trying to kiss her. she rushed forward and was sent flying into Uranus. she helped her up to make sure she was ok.

"Kaori nite." order Tomoe

"Yes the Sovern Of Silence will be ready to be awaken very soon. the pure heart of Rini will be enough to awaken her." said Kaori

Sailor Moon wasn't going to sit back let them take her future baby heart. bad enough inuyasha made her miscarry the twins she was carrying that naraku pupped her with she was sad even though they where not by love and a horrific means. she would loved them either way.

"No Rini I will not let you do this." cried Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon didn't give a damn about the pain she wanted her baby. as she was sent back flying again her back bleeding from hitting the wall full force. all the scouts surrounded her from the force she was sent helped her up as they watched helplessly a pink hand came out of Hotaru chest and reached over to Rini.

"She so lovely maybe me and you miss moon can have a child together," Said Tomoe

Sailor Moon shot him a glare never in her life she would let him touch her like that he killed her Diamond and she wasn't able to bring him back neither did Sesshomaru and Inukimi. all she could do was watch with heartache as her child heart crystal was taken from her.

"Oh my friend Hotaru I am so glad your safe and sound." said Mini Moon

Mini Moon turned pale as her life was taken away from her by the person she concidered a freind. Sailor Moon was in to much of a shock at what had just happened this just can't be happening.

 **"NO RINI! STOP SHE IS ONLY A CHILD YOU VILE BASTARD!"** cried Sailor Moon

Mars and Jupiter along with Uranus had to hold her before she would get hurt no more. but they had to admit that letting Sailor Moon to go on a murder fest with these people wouldn't be a bad idea but that is not the case they needed to think of Rini.

"How lovely a pure heart that was needed for the Sovern Of Silence." said Tomoe

Sailor Moon stuck in her own grief uranus was the one to speak of for her poor freind someone who touched her dearly other than neptune she did have feeling for her but it was more or less obsession her love go;s to neptune.

"No if Sailor Saturn is revived this world will be no more." warned Uranus

Sailor Moon's eye's went wide from Hotaru swallowing her daughter heart crystal. this was worst than anything that she had seen. and she had suffered alot in her life. she had her heart and heart crystal taken from her but this is on a whole new level she ate it.

"Hotaru stop this." cried Sailor Moon

Uranus turned her head away not sure what to say to the little moon bunny her princess her leader and friend. the grief in her eyes was what making her feel bad for her the pain in her own heart she knew it was something that she wasn't able to help.

"Your Hotaru father please think about her. so please stop this at once." pleaded Sailor Moon

Dr Tomoe was singing like the creepy man he was. Sailor Moon eye twitch he better be happy she wasnt able to get to him he would be dead and make Sesshomaru bring him back again and kill him over again.

"Love I have no idea what your talking about my dear." said Tomoe

Everyone gasped how could he say something like that about his own child. as they watched hotaru finally swallow the heart crystal disturbed and horror all over their faces from what they where seeing. as she turned into a older woman with a star on her forehead.

"I am known as Mistress 9 the Sovern Of Silence." said Mistress 9

Tomoe was laughing like a mad man. while they all looked shocked wondering what the hell they should do. this was little Hotaru maybe they could save her or was that out of the cards they watched her kill Kaoli Nite she tuned into ash.

"She did her job we have no more use for her. now Dr Tomoe we need to start preparing for the next stage and I will give you what I promised." said Mistress 9

In a flash of pink light the two where gone. sailor moon rused ovr to rini and took her into her arms. she knew she could be much help right now but she needed to get her to a safe place.

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside_

Tuxedo Mask and pluto along with the moon cats. Sesshomaru and shippo finally arived with wide eyes hoping that eveyone was ok in there. most of all rini and kagome they would be sad if they lost them.

"What is going on?" asked Sesshomaru

When they saw them all rush out of the building they didn't even notice the pale from of rini and the look of failur on sailor moon's face. until shippo gasped and pointed that alerted them to Rini.

"Mamoru she Isn't breathing we must do something quickly." pleaded Sailor Moon

Sessshomaru checked her over but his eyes showed his sadness they needed to get her to the house and get her set up before they had no chance of saving her from what will happen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone was back at Kagome's home as mamoru kept rini in hiis ars with the golden crystal it would be able to keep her alive until someone could get her heart crystal back.

"It seemed to be stable with you Mamoru." said Ginta

"Mamoru life energy will keep her alive I think by the data we gathered." said Sesshomaru

Kagome had her hands on rini legs this was her faught that rini was like this. if she only was more faster and moved quicker she would have gotten to rini before that pervert got to her and took her heart crystal.

"What have we been fiightin for anyways. this is all my faught once again for rini to be like this. if only i was faster and moved quicker. i should have killed him after he kissed me."" cried Kagome

Shippo sighed his mother was taking this the hardest. he hoped inuyasha was the ass buddy of the devil right now. trista walked into the room and smiled sadly at kagome she understood how she felt.

"I am going with Uranus and Neptune to finish what is needed to be done." said Trista

Trista turned and was about to leave but Kagome wanted to speak her peace in this she didnt want to see someone innocent like hotaru who was a pawn in something she didnt want to be in.

"I don't wish for anyone to get hurt. I will bring rini back. and i also want hotaru back since she means so much to rini. there have to be another way." said Kagome

"Kagome," gasped Mamoru

Mamoru knew she would be out for revenge. but he wanted to fight with her but he had to protect their daughter. and the others where going to stay behind and help with their powers so he won't loose to much. kagome only touched his face and smiled sadly to show him she would come back.

to be continued


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

* * *

everyone was sitting in their normal booth while kagome was lost in her own thoughts she was sent to be in their high school for a mission that sesshomaru was making her to go one. Its been so long since she had been in school so it was kinda different. Plus with her having to think on mamoru leaving her for so long its bothering her a lot. But she had her son tamaki who was still healing from what his grandmother had done to him.

"Seiya is definitely the one. He seems kind of wild and dangerous!" Said minako dreamly

She thought of the one from the three lights that she wanted to be with. While day dreaming about him. Kagome only sighed it seemed that her friends had something and wanted these men from the three lights.

"Eh, isn't he kinda of childish?" Asked rei

"But that's a good thing." Said makoto

Minako and makoto nodded together and blushed deeply while thinking they would be the perfect ones for the one of the three lights that they wanted to be theirs. While kagome still was trying to read her documents for work.

"I would have to go with yaten, with that untouchable beauty." Said rei

Now rei was in the dreamly looks with minako and makoto. They hand their hands clasped together looking like they where going to drool all over the booth they where sitting in. while artemis had a dead panned look on his face.

"You can never tell what hes going to do." Said minako

"That's a good thing. Though." Said makoto

"You three are going in circles." Said luna

Luna was trying to pay attention and see what was wrong with kagome she seemed like she was depressed and sad about something. But then again she had been trying since she had woken up this morning.

"No,no you guys." Said ami

Luna was hoping that ami was going to be the other one out of the group at the table other than kagome to not think about these guys from this stupid music group. She didn't even know who they where.

"You mustn't forget calm and intellectual taiki. With his adult like mood." Said ami

"Yeah he always is," makoto

"That's a good thing." Said rei

The moon cats would never of figured ami to be like the other three who heads where stuck in cloud nine. But then again ami was still a female and had dreams of men and guys as well. while they bowed their heads in shame.

"Ami are you secretly a fan?" Asked minako

Minako poked her head over to the other smart person of their groop other than mamoru and kagome. it seemed that she was keeping this a secret and finally spilled the beans since they were talking about them.

"Um.. I don't know that much about them." rambled ami

"Well what about you kagome!" chirped minako

Kagome placed her file down on the table and let a tiered sigh it was for the mission she was about to go on. And it would still feel odd to be even wearing another school uniform after so long being out of school since she graduated early.

"Whats wrong?" Asked makoto

Everyone listened to her explained why she was down. It seemed that mamoru was leaving to go to the school in the U.S.A for his medical degree and kagome was just letting him go to fulfill his dreams before he becomes king.

"Study abroad? Mamoru is?" Asked rei

"But kagome you never told me about this." Said luna

Kagome sighed the only one she told was sesshomaru since he was always one to help her with things of this nature. And now she had to do this mission with him gone. She was happy to have her friends and family its just mamoru was her heart.

"He just suddenly told me that he had been accepted to a university in America." Said kagome

The other girls looked at her sadly they could not related what she was feeling she had been through so much and now she would be with out her love until he was finished with school. Then again she was always one to let the ones she loves complete what they wanted.

"That's awesome!" Chirped artemis

Minako pushed the white moon cats head down for being a jerk. Don't he know what she was feeling like with the way mamoru was going to be gone. They all would have to be there for her then again they where going to be in the same school together since she was being sent there on a mission.

"It's totally fine really. One if mamo dreams is coming true. Plus I have my work and you guys to keep me busy! I must see him off with a smile," Said kagome

Kagome said her goodbyes and left to go and pick up her grandkits and her adopted son on the way home from their club business. While the scouts felt bad for her she was feel sad they could all feel it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Mamoru hoped and prayed that she would come and see him off he was given something by everyone the people and demons who came his family through the woman he loved dearly she was so understanding to let him do this but he would never be unfaithful to her.

 _"I guess it time."_ Thought mamoru

"Mamoru," whispered kagome

Mamoru turned around to see his kagome standing there her dark glassed where covering her eyes while she took them off. As she place a all to fake smile on her face he knew the fake smiled she gives off.

"My kagome." whispered mamoru

Kagome sighed she coached herself to do this she had to be strong she didn't want to start crying in front of him. Even though she wanted to just send him off with a smile to show him she was overjoyed about his dreams. as she went over to him and stood in front of him.

"I'm guessing sesshomaru let you off of work to come and see me off." Said mamoru

Kagome felt her resolve fall she just couldn't help it. she was going to miss him dearly and she didn't want no one else coming to help her see him off it was something she wished to do alone and only alone.

"I shall be waiting for you. I shall wait forever." Said kagome

Mamoru saw the sadness in her eyes he would do the same thing if it was her. He knew this was going to be hard on her but she was strong and he was going to call and write to her everyday.

"I'll be really busy at first I know that you understand that. So might not be able to call you much." said mamoru

Kagome shifted her eyes she understood all to well with the way she worked and the way she was doing things with the higher up position she was just given last year with sesshomaru he wanted to have her by his side his little sister.

"It's ok I understand well enough. But I shall try to write a email and call when I can as well." said kagome

Kagome covered her mouth and felt her resolve finally break. As the tears fell from her eyes she never wanted him to be off seeing her sadness. Hell what is she kidding she knew this was going to happened.

"Look at me this is no good. I wanted to see you off properly today smiling not like this. And give you a gift. Im just hopeless sometimes," cried kagome

"My kagome." whispered mamoru

Kagome only smiled through her tears as she wipped them away from her face. She knew that she had to stop she hated to see him watch her cry. She wanted him to go off with a happy smile but how could she do that. She looked up to see a ring box with a smiling mamoru.

"Open it." said mamoru

Kagome took the ring box and opened it to see the loveliest ring she had ever seen. He had aready placed his gift on. But she was wondering what this meant for him and her is this a engagement ring.

"Here my kagome." said mamoru

Mamoru took her left hand and slid the ring on her ring finger. She blushed from what he was doing plus she knew she was being watched by her grandkits and adoptive sons along with sesshoamaru they fallowed her to see if she was ok,

"I love you my kagome." said mamoru

Kagome rushed over and hugged him. While mamoru let his own tears stream he didn't want her to see him cry he was going to miss her. But she was his and he knew she would never be disloyal to him and he wont be to her.

"Thank you my momo. I'll treasure it and never take it off." Cried kagome

Mamoru pulled her into him and kissed her deeply he wanted to push all of his love and affection in that kiss. He never wanted to leave her side but he was going to prove he was worthy of his intelligence to the lord of the west.

"Ok let's get you to your flight." Said kagome

Mamoru only nodded as he kissed the side of her neck where his mating mark was and nuzzled it. they turned around to see a group of fangirls and boys screaming as if there was some famous person was there.

"I think there celebrating something." Said mamoru

Kagome only shrugged to what he had said as they made their way over to where his flight was going to be leaving from. As one of the people walked past the two as if time went by slowly he stopped to see two rare set of eyes red and pink the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Kagome showed off the ring that her prince had given to her. Sesshomaru made sure to drive home after he carried her to the car he knew it would be hard for her and he saw the tears when her mate he had tears streaming down his face as well it was hard on him.

"So you got a ring from mamoru?" Asked rei

Kagome looked up and blushed from what she had just asked. They where happy she was there and not locking herself away. Plus she was out of her element with the school thing but fit in wherever she went.

"In the end you're the happy girl." Sad rei

"And she even got it on her left ring finger." Said makoto

Kagome only blushed deeper knowing that she and her mate was not engaged but she felt off by that one guy from the air port and wondered if that's who she was to watch since they where new to the area. Minako rushed into with some kind of news.

"Oh my god guys!" Chirped minako

Everyone looked up and wondered what gotten her all happy. While usagi arched a brow in wonder why her overly dramatic friend was acting the way she was. So they all chose to let her have her peace.

"In the park. There's something going on! Something big!" Chirped minako

Rei scooted over to see what it was that she was blabbering about. While kagome sipped at her coffee and going through the files and sending emails out for her job,. She just hated the uniform it was uncomfortable.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the park_

Everyone rushed over to the park even dragged kagome along after she put her stuff back into her car. While they looked at the mega crowd of people looking at the event that was being held in the park.

"What Is with all the people?" Asked kagome

"There filming the three lights tv show here." Said minako

"Is it that young holmes z-file.?" Asked makoto

Kagome now knew she was out of her element here since she was not caught up on current things since she works a lot and fighting and training as wel. While her friends and fellow warriors knew about this. While they dragged her over to watch the the others girls made their way upfront while kagome just took a seat by the tree.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Kagome was bored so she was gonna go on a walk after she sent her emails out through her iphone. While mamoru was the first one. Luna was perched on her shoulder she still had diamond earings and the jacket one of mamorus he given to her so she remembered his scent she gos between diamonds and mamoru jacket. She still felt sad that she was not able to bring him back since the sword wont be able to revive the dead from ashes.

"From that point there no admittance."

Kagome narrowed her mismatched eyes at the bench and wondered who he was and if he even knew who she was. It seemed she wasn't alone all she wanted to do was go on a walk and that was it.

"Oh im sorry. I didn't mean it really. I was lost in my thoughts while getting fresh air." Said kagome

The person who sat up and gawked it was her from the airport. She was the angelic woman with the dark crystals earing with the gem light eyes but who was the guy with her. They seemed rather close.

"You're the one from before."

Kagome arched a silver brow. Her silver and pink hair was up in a high pony tail. It was that guy the one who gave off a weird feeling from the air port then again why was he being nice to her.

"You don't remember do you?"

"Um… have we met somewhere before?" Asked kagome

"You mean you don't recognize me?"

Kagome tilted her head to the side wondering why she should know who he was. Its not like she was out there talking much other than the people she knew and the people she worked with. And now she was abopted into another family.

"No i'm sorry sir." Said kagome

"Huh, I guess im not as famous as I thought."

Kagome eye twitched was he trying to flirt with her. She was not going to cheat on her mamoru. And If he wished to be her friend that is ok. But nothing more than that she was a loyal person to the man she loved.

"Ah! I got it! this is how you flirt with a female? Well I have a man already who promised his future to me." Growled kagome

Kagome arched a brow when he started to laugh at her. Did she say something stupid or wrong. She tilted her head to the side and wondered what was so funny on what she had said.

"Your silly as you are a rarity in a woman."

The man walked off leaving a growling kagome wanting to punch his lights out and inject him with her demonic poison and miasma. That man was someone she was not going to put up with.

"What? Your so freaking rude! And from there! Theres no admittance except on business!" Growled kagome

"I am here on business with the taisho's! see you later princess!"

Kagome text sesshomaru and wondered if he knew about this and sent him the photo since she wasn't home today and was wondering if he was in need to tell her about this. If this was the person she was going to watch she will kill him.

"What and easy going bastard, and I will put those beads on him so quick I will sit in to next year!" Growled kagome

Luna only giggled that was her princess for ya and happy she was still the same with out her mate with her. But she had a feeling that sesshoamru was in need to tell her about something since she didn't come home last night he dropped her off at reis.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Kagome and luna saw a Yuma and knew it was time to fight again. but the thing was it was like the death busters and used the star seeds from other people so she was wondering who was coping the last enemy.

"Moon eternal power make up!"

Kagome landed after transforming into enteral sailor moon ready to fight for the world that she rules and protects from the evil vile scum like people who tried to steal other peoples star seeds.

"What a brilliant star seed."

The star seed turned black as if It was not the one that she was sent to search for. As the person deflaited from defeat that it was another botched mission her master was not going to be pleased.

"Stop right there!" Ordered sailor moon

The little girl looked up and tilted her head to the side wondering who in the world was this bothering her on her mission. But then again wasn't there sailor scouts in this area that's she was told about.

"I don't know who you are, but I cant forgive you for attacking everyone idol! Im a agent of love and justice and protector of this world and the moon! Pretty sailor soldier! Im sailor moon! And in the name of the moon and earth I will kill you!" Said sailor moon

Sailor moon jumped down and put her gloved fist on her hipps. She was not going to have her world screwed over. She knew she could go back to the moon and she has since the palace was restored.

"Oh my you're a sailor scout to?"

Sailor moon tilted her head to the side wondering what she meant by that. Didn't she just say what and who she was or was this person ignoring what she had just announced in her speech. But then again there always a dump enemy from time to time.

"Well with such a face you cant be a star like me,"

"Like I really care! Who the hell are you?" Hissed sailor moon

She was a demon so what she had pointy ears and her marking showed whens he transformed it was when her charm never worked. And she had the nerve to insult her in her lands oh hell no she didn't.

"I am sailor iron mouse," said iron mouse

Sailor moon now knew that things had gone from stupid now. What the lames name in the world for the sailor scout before her. But it was cute somewhat it matched her to what she was she looked like a mouse.

"Todays business had concluded would you like to play with the phage?" Asked iron mouse

"Eh phage?" Asked sailor moon

Luna was just as clueless as her princess on what the hell was going on. She wondered where the girls where but she also knew that her princess would be able to kill off whatever came her way.

"Sailor puni!" Cheered puni

Sailor moon face palmed she was going to be in need of a stiff drink after all this shit. It was something she never wanted to encounter was the stupidity of the enemies bad enough she had two of the band of seven living with her.

"Anyone whos star seeds loses its shine becomes a phage, I'll leave the rest to you, chu!" Chirped iron mouse

Iron mouse disappeared into a phone booth. It seemed someone was trying to be doctor who just with out the police phone box and the tardis blue. As she flashed out of the area back to where ever she came from.

"You! Want to sing a duet with me?" Asked puni

Puni microphone turned into spikes. Sailor moon wondered what was up this Yuma sleeve and waited to see what the first attack was going to be. She needed to find out the battle and fight style before does anything. As she dodged the whip like spikes that tried to attack her.

"Sailor moon fight back!" Order luna

"I cant! That Yuma is actually a human!" Hissed kagome

Kagome was stuck between a rock and a hard place she didn't want to kill the human she needed to save the human . it was something she was known to do she just felt bad for humans are targeted.

 _"What should I do."_ Thought sailor moon

Sailor moons thoughts where cut off by someone clicking their fingers as if in tune with something. Luna was wondering who in the world was joining in with the fight now. It was someone who was here all along.

"Shooting though the darkness of the night sky,"

"Breaking through like the free wind."

"Three sacred shooting stars."

Sailor moon now wondered who the hell these sailor scouts are now. She liked their fuku's why couldn't theirs be that awesome. But then again she cant complain it was better than what she first started out in. but the super sailor moon fuku she liked as well.

"Who are you?" Asked puni

"Sailor star fighter." Said star fighter

"Sailor star maker!" Said star maker

"Sailor star healer!" Said star healer

Sailor moon and luna had to admit they where nice scout names. But where did they come from and when did these three show up. This is why sesshomaru must want kagome in the school for because of these three.

"Sailor starlights have arrived!" Said the starligths

"Sailor soldiers again?" asked sailor moon

Sailor moon wondered where they hell these three came from. This must be the reason why sesshomaru wanted her to watch over the school and put her in school just to keep an eye on these three and find out who they where.

"Do you all want to ding a duet with me too!" Chirped puni

Puni sent and attack the same one that was attacking sailor moon. As sailor star fighter was going to send one of her own to attack and not with out mercy either. Sailor moon just watched from the sidelines to see what they where.

"Star serious laser!"

Sailor star fighter attack hit puni dead one. Sailor moon and luna had to admit they where good as she was when she was in battle they where trained and well trained at that she would need to watch out for these three to make sure they where not evil or enemies.

"I will now give you peace!" Said star fighter

All three starlights jumped down and star fighter pointed her leathered gloved hand at the Yuma. While the Yuma popped up with smoke coming off her. Sailor moon wondered if it was her turn to fihter.

"Puni! Puni! Puni!" Cried puni

Sailor moon stood in front of the Yuma with her arms out. That was a human who was able to be saved her wings where folded behind her back, while the starlights wondered who she was and where she came from they didn't expect others like them on this planet.

"No wait! You cant kill her she is human!" Said sailor moon

The starlights looked at her she was demon with scout blood. But the moon on her forehead must meant that she was the fighter of the planet moon. But they never knew the kingdom was restored.

"Step aside." Ordered star healer

"We cant save humans once they've become a phage!" Said star maker

Sailor moon huffed and rolled her eyes this was where she came in. something she was able to do and purify the demon with in her. So she was able to turn it back to being a human and wipe the memory as well.

"Right… shes not here.. so step aside." Ordered star fighter

"Hell no!" hissed sailor moon

Sailor moon stood defiant then do not order her around where they don't belong. This was her world her planet to protect and they have the nerve to order the ruler of this world around like that like hell they will.

"move!" ordered star fighter

"noooo!" Hissed sailor moon

sailor moons moon glowed on her forehead to show who she was and that she was indeed the ruler of this world while the starlights where confused at what the hell was going on. They never seen anything like this before.

"This light?" Asked star fighter

 _"I cant just let another human die. I'll definitely save her."_ Thought sailor moon

Sailor moon eyes snapped opened ice cold. As her new moon wand appeared to her for battle with all her demonic and miko along with her scout powers where all combinded into her attacks when it came down to it.

"Starlight honeymoon! Therapy kiss!"

As the pink light from her new attack shine bright with the healing powers she was able to call upon to heal the human and also earsed her mind from what she had endured from the star seed being stolen from her and turning into a Yuma. As the star seed went back into the forehead of the human when she came back to her humanity.

 _"Sailor starlights. Who in the world are they and where did they come from?"_ Thought sailor moon

Sailor moon stood there and wondered what in the world was going on. She knew she would always had to fight and she enjoyed it. while the three starlights looked down at what they had just seen they never seen anything like it before.

"Who'd have thought she had such power." Said star healer.

"It just got more interesting it seemed." Said star fighter

As the three of them took off. While kagome just detransformed and left to go home it was a long day. Plus she needed to have a talk about these new people with her brother and wondered if that was the real reason why she was going back to school and keep watch.

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

* * *

Kagome was making her way down the streets it was after school and she wanted some peace and quiet so she and luna parked her car and walked around for some fresh air she don't even have the school uniform on since she changed when she got home to grab somethings before she went back out.

"Since we don't really know anything about them. maybe we should wait and see a little bit longer?" Asked luna

Kagome even asked sesshomaru he didn't even know who the star lights were. But he did confirm he was in business with the three lights only because they asked him. But he was going to hand it over to her since she was watching the,

"I have a sort of bad feeling about." Said kagome

Kagome was about to round the corner only to be knocked down on her butt. She clinched her eyes shut and held her anger back from the moron who decided to not watch where they where going.

"Ah i'm sorry.."

Kagome growled it cant be the moron again she hated him he was annoying like how inuyasha was when he turned on her. While luna poked at her princess with her paw she felt the anger coming off her.

"Yes i'm fine." Said kagome

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and now knew it was the person who was going to annoy her the most. While the guy looked at her with wide eyes his day had gotten a whole lot better running into her.

"Ah, its you again rare woman."

"Gah its you again pain in the ass." Growled kagome

The guy placed his sun glasses back on while kagome was fuming she was going to kill her brother for sticking her with this over grown moron who she will end up killing from annoying the hell out of her.

"You shouldn't walk with out looking where you are going."

Kagome growled and she pushed herself off the ground and poked at him in the chest she was sooo not going to put up with this over grown smug jackass who she wanted to kill in her sleep for being a over grown dick.

"You over grown smug jerk you're the one who suddenly rushed out!" Growled kagome

"You are strange and rare in the same time."

Kagome narrowed her eyes behind her glasses while luna wondered when she was going to kill him form annoying her like this. It seemed that he was enjoying her anger way to much by the sent he was giving off.

"Ordinary girls are overjoyed when they run into me."

"And why is that?" Asked kagome

Kagome was baffled why in the world someone who be overjoyed to be with this overgrowned smug jerk. Hell she wanted to just get away from him since he was a pain in her ass she wanted to put her foot up her brothers ass,

"Well cause im such a good looking guy that's why,"

Kagome face palmed this guy was really going there and it was annoying her even more. Does he think this is supposed the be impressing her. If he does think that it was sooooo not working for her it just added to her hate.

"Seiya. What are you doing?"

"It's time to get moving."

"Right I'm coming." Said seiya

Kagome know now who this guy was his name was seiya. And now she knew who she had to watch no in school. Oh how she hated to be back at school. But thankfully she was smarter than the average girl.

"See ya later princess! You where lucky!" Chirped seiya

Seiya patted kagomes head wanting to feel her soft silver and pink hair. She swatted the affending appendage away. She was going to kick his ass one day if he don't stop trying to piss her off so much.

 **"GAH WHAT A OVER GROWN SMUG BASTARD MORON! EVEN IF HE A GOOD LOOKING MAN!"** Growled kagome

Kagome stomped her way over to her car she was going to go and train by herself so the house was going to be shaking while she gets rid of her anger. This man was going to end up dead if she didn't release all of it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Rei wanted to see the new transfers so she road to school with kagome and the others so they didn't have to walk. While they where trying to figure out who the fangirls and fan guys who was screaming about.

"So they really came?" Asked rei

Rei peaked around minako while shew as all jumpy with the new arrivals to their school. But they didn't know that's what kagome was there for to watch and keep an eyes on them. sesshomaru didn't truth then one bit.

"Um… fan club number 2906 rei hino." Chirped rei

Rei had her fan club card out to show them that she was one of their fans. While kagome was not impressed. What the hell are they actors or they singers how did she know she don't even know who half these newer people are these days. As makto pushed rei out of the way with her fan club card

"I'm number 1606 makoto kino!" Chirped makoto

Minako was the next one to push the out of the way with her fan club card out. While kagome sighed her friends are just to much sometimes but they do keep things lively though so she cant complain.

"I'm number 278 minako aino!" Chirped minako

Ami scooted over blushing like mad with her fan club card out as well. kagome face palmed ami as well was in this bandwagon. Oh how the mighty has fallen what next they are going to get her in on this.

"Ami mizuno my membership number is 25." Said ami meekly

Her three friends looked at her and wondered when she became one of the fanclub members. While they wondered why kagome didn't have one yet or they needed to get her one so she was In the group so she don't feel so left out.

"Ami your quick!" Said rei

"Thank you i'm happy." Said taiki

"Lets hurry and leave. Its to noisy," said yaten

Yaten hated all the noisy fans the only downside to all this famous crap. While the four girls who was apart of their fan club. Well they where noisy but they where one of those types who would fallow them seiya saw the girl of his dreams.

"Yo! Princess!" Chirped seiya

Kagome eye twitched it was him again out how she loathed this moron. While seiya smiled at her and wondered if she was over joyed to see him now that she now knew who he was and why he was famous.

"You go to school here as well?" asked seiya

Seiya took his sun glasses off to look at kagome more. While she wished she was not sent on this mission in the first place, why couldn't they send someone else then again it was the only logical reason.

"Ah I see your one of the three lights?" Asked kagome

"You want me to be in your class don't ya? See ya princess!" Chirped seiya

Seiya kissed kagome on the cheek and walked off while kagome growled all her hate for that man. And knowing sesshomaru would be feeling it he was be snickering about her anger right now. While her friends and fellow scouts looked at her.

 **"YOU ANNOYING SMUG OVER GROWN ASSHOLE I HATE YOU! WHO WOULD WANT TO BE DOOMED TO BE IN THE SAME CLASS WITH YOU!"** Yelled kagome

Rei poked kagome in the shoulder it seemed that she was keeping something from them. they wondered how the two met, they had a feeling it was sesshomaru doing . but it seemed that she wanted to kill seiya if she had the choice she would.

"Whoa kagome!" said rei

"How does seiya know you?" Asked minako

Kagome sighed and wondered how could she pointed this out on how he was annoying and smug and she wanted to push his pretty little face in a few times and knocked him down a notch or two.

"Well sadly it's a long story. But hes to much of a annoying pest that I was to beat down." Said kagome

"Unbelievable!"

All four girls said it at once. Then again seiya seemed rather close to kagome and she loathed him and wanted to kill him anyways she could and then bring him back and do it all over again with the annoying he was known to do now.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone was in class while kagome sat there looking bored and not even caring that their was famous people in the room. She was basically the only one who didn't have stars in their eyes even with the dudes its just so sad.

"So, these three are our newest class mates after our ever so famous mister taisho sister was here three days ago as a new transfer and now these three. Class please show them around like you did with ms kagome."

Seiya looked and winked at kagome who was still looking bored as hell and rolled her eyes and huffed why is he always trying to freaking flirt with her. Hell sesshoamru would kill him and if mamoru was here he would kill him as well. as she stuck her nose in the air.

"Okay take any empty seat."

Minako made sure she jumped up before any other female in the classroom to have one of them to sit right next to her since she was one of the fan girls and thought she would be the one to have one of them sit next to her.

"Yes! Yes! Yaten! This seat is empty!" Cheered mianko

Minako even slapped the desk right next to her while waving the other hand so he knew where to go and take a seat. While she was praying that he would take the seat right next to her. While with a bright smile in her face. Taiki took the seat in front of makoto.

"Is this seat taken?" Asked taiki

Makoto blushed and and smiled she got one of them sitting in front of her. She was even doing a happy dance mentally. While kagome really could give a damn on where ever they sat long as they left her alone.

"I'll sit here. Hows it going princess?" Asked seiya

Kagome growled he had to sit behind her to just to annoy the hell out of her. But she cant blow her cover and just swallowed her damn pride and just dealt with it. its a lot better than dealing with a pissed off sesshoamru.

"My name is kagome tashio thank you." Hissed kagome

"Oh you're the sister that I hear so much from taisho?" Asked seiya

Kagome was going to kill sesshomaru and bring his lord of fluff ass back and redo over and over until she was happy. He was bragging about her again how could he to the most annoying male besides koga even though mated still calls her his woman. As she was poked in her shoulder she arched a silver brow.

"I want to join a club, are there any good ones?" Asked seiya

"There aren't any that are super fun where you can sing and dance. And eat a lot of snacks." Grumbled kagome

Seiya liked her he wanted to know how he could get her to like him back. But it seemed he was already threatened by the elder brother to not touch his sister in a manner that would get him killed but he would go behind his back either way.

"And there are lots of good looking males and you can go to America." Grumbled kagome

"I figured." Said seiya

Seiya had to say she was a tough one to crack but she was beautiful like a goddess in her own right. He thinks the boyfriend was a lie to push him away from her but the elder brother even said she had one but he passed it off as a protective thing.

"Um.. if you'd like, I have show you around!" Chirped minako

Minako was trying to save her friend, leader and princess from the annoyance. Plus she was starting to noticed that she was about to deck him in the face. She she might as well pull a save for him and her both.

"You! We're in the middle of class!"

Minako went back to her seat while kagome shook her head. She was obvious enough on what she wanted to do. But she only kept her mouth shut then again she knew she would not be able to shack this guy off she played with the dark crystal earing.

"Can you show me around?" Asked seiya

"Be serious!" Growled kagome

Kagome had a feeling he was going to as that. But she cant tell him off in the middle of class oh how lord of the fluff would love that. Plus her elder son would love that two. Plus her grand kits and her younger adopted son would never let her down on this.

"You so cold like your brother." Said seiya

Kagome only snorted she was trained to act this way after what naraku and inuyasha had done to her. So she just used it as if she was protecting herself. Plus she missed her mamoru so much. As minako popped out of no where again.

"Of course I'll show you around! And kagome will come along as well.!" chirped minako

Kagome narrowed her eyes sailor venus is going to end up dead soon if she didn't shut up with her and this annoying pest. Oh how she loath him so she might as well suck it up and be friends with the annoying male.

"Knock it off aino!"

As kagome pushed her back to her seat and pushed her down she hated being in school as much being friends with annoying guys who thing their big shit since they where famous music groups.

* * *

 _Meanwhile after school_

Kagome just showed him around since the other girls was busy with the other two three lights. Now they where on the foot ball field to show him where they played the American sports so if she chose to do that.

"Well, next is the American football team." Said kagome

"It suits a cool guy like me doesn't it?" asked seiya

Kagome arched a silver brow at him and wondered how in the world he functioned with the over grown ego and smugness that he has. And why in the name of kami blue balls he wanted to impress her for there are so many other females around.

"Are you serious?" Asked kagome

Seiya picked up the football that landed in front on him. So kagome just wanted to see what he was going to do with it. did he even know what the football was used for and what to do with it.

"Hey what are you doing?" Asked kagome

"You want to see a touchdown right?" asked seiya

"Not gonna happen. The jyuban American football team is strong." Said kagome

Seiya wondered if she was being concerned for his well being and wondered if he was getting somewhere with making her though it would mean his death it was worth it to be with her.

"I'll show you!" Chirped seiya

Seiya started out of a full out run as if he played football before. While kagome tilted her head to the side and wondered if he was going to be able to play the game or will he end up getting hurt. Until the biggest dude on the team hit seiya sending him flying. Kagome rushed over to his side to make sure he was ok.

"Hey! What are you thinking! You seriously tackled an amateur who is not wearing protection!" Hissed kagome

Kagome glared at the big brut who hurt someone who is annoying to her but she was willing to be his friend, but it seemed the guy was slow in the mind from to many balls to the head or something.

"Hey! Don't get violent with me you wont like me when im mad or pissed off." Hissed kagome

Seiya kissed her cheek as he turned around and shook the big bruts hand as if they where buddies or something. While she tilted her head to the side on wonderment are they buddies or teammates or something now.

"I'm kayama the captain." Said kayama

"You're a big guy with great power." Said seiya

Kagome sighed this day had been like the freaking twilight zone and she just wanted to just go home or maybe take a walk in the park. This is just giving her a over grown migraine with dealing with these rock stars.

"You did well against our team." Said kayama

"If you see it as chasing and avoiding, its not hard." Said seiya

Kagome had to admit that was some good advice on what he gave to the team captain. While seiya seemed happy he was accepted from these people. And it seemed he was kagome to be getting closer and closer.

"How about it? want to join out club?" Asked kayama

"Of course I will." Chirped seiya

Kagome stomped her way over to the big brut who she was thinking was going to attack her a minute ago. She why is he smiling at her for as if he had a thing for her like the rest of the men in the school.

"Why would you want to be with such a violent guy for?" Asked kagome

"You wouldn't understand princess." Said seiya

"Well your kinda wrong on that. She is the best fighter around. And she is the captain of the archery club. And believe me I had me own ass kicked by this little spit fire before." Chirped kayama

Seiya gawked this small female was able to take down this big guy. Then again he didn't want to judge a book by its cover so he might as well shut up while he was ahead he knew there was rumors about a kagome but he didn't think it was his kagome.. well soon to be his kagome he hoped,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Kagome was walking around to only see sailor iron mouse with the kayama dude with his star seed. She knew what she had to do, she had to save him and turn him back into a human that he was and wipe his memory.

"Moon eternal! Make up!"

Kagome transformed into eternal sailor moon so she was able to do her job in saving his poor guy. And maybe just maybe she would be able to see the starlight again and find out why there where there and what they needed.

"Oh no , its already gone .its not the kind of star seed I want." Said iron mouse

 **"STOP RIGHT THERE!"** Yelled sailor moon

Iron mouse ground why was this twit here to mess up her work again. but it didn't matter it was going to turn into a Yuma anyways so why did she care either way other than having her mistress anger pointed at her.

"I cant forgive you for interfering in friendship between guys! I am the agent of love and justice! Pretty sailor solider! I am sailor moon! In the name of the moon and earth I will kick your ass!" Hissed sailor moon

"You again? well that's okay, todays business is already concluded." Said iron mouse

Sailor moon watched as kayama turned into a Yuma she was annoyed by all this crap today she needed a nice long nap after she was done turning kayama back into a human and cleaning his memory from this even happening to him.

"For the rest of the time do your best! Bye bye!" Chirped iron mouse

Sailor iron mouse ported away in her ghetto tardis. While she watched for the transformation to finish she don't even know what will happened if she interrupt the transformation between human to Yuma,

"Sailor guts!" Said guts

Sailor moon gasped at what she was seeing he looked like a pink gay guy who came out of a gym for kami sakes. And this dude wanted to be taken siriouslly. Luna was wondering what the hell she was even looking at.

"Ewww!" Said sailor moon

"It's freaking creepy." Gasped luna

Sailor moon only nodded to what luna had just said. Long as his attacks aint creepy she was fine and dandy hell she seen some shit but this was topping all of the creepy and weird things for her,

"Men are all about blood! Sweat and guts!?" Said guts

Sailor moon was wondering what the hell is going on. Why in the world did he turn into something like this it was just weird and freaky. She just wanted to turn him back and not let him have his peace.

"Here it comes! Perspiration of youth attack!" Said guts

Sailor moon and luna dodged the attacks holding their noses from the god awful stink from the attack. Who in the world thinks of this crap and why did it have to stink so damn much it was killing her sensitive nose.

"Jupiter oak evolution!"

Sailor moon was more than happy that her scouts came and saved her ass from the awful stink. They knew how her nose is with it being demonic and they had sensitive senses on things that smell.

"What is that thing?" Asked Jupiter

"A new enemy!" Said mercury

Sailor moon only nodded to them just wait till they see the star lights the would be wondering the same thing where they hell they came from and why are they even here on their planet. Sailor moon just glared at the Yuma who killed her nose.

"It's kayama he American football team." Said sailor moon

As guts sent more of the smelly attack at them while they tried their best to dodge them while sailor moon had her nose covered to not smell that stick. Hell if she was going to smell it she was going to pass out.

"With that energy! Do ten laps!" Ordered guts

"Shooting through the darkness of night!"

"Breaking through like the free wind!"

"Three sacred shooting stars!"

The others scouts wondered where the hell these scouts come from. They looked to sailor moon and wondered where they came from and what the hell they wanted with their planet for.

"Sailor star fighter!" Said star fighter

"Sailor star maker!" Said star maker

"Sailor star healer!" Said star healer

The others scouts wondered wat the hell and who the the hell named these scouts. But then again it was not their scout named but they never heard of them before so why are they even here.

"Sailor star lights have arrived."

"What the hell new sailor scouts?"

All the scouts looked at them and then back to sailor moon it seemed she had met them already and wondered if they should ask her if she even knew where they came from. It seemed she knew what they where thinking and shook her head.

"This is our fight." Said star fighter.

Sailor moon arched a brow at them there they go again giving orders to the people who defend this world and she was the ruler of this world. Then again they probably didn't know that before they arrived.

"Star gentle uterus!"

Sailor star maker sent her attack at the freak Yuma so she was able to weaken it. they hopped to feel that attack that the scout of the moon used the last time they had crossed paths it felt so warm and gentle.

"You five couldn't handle this?" Asked star healer

Mars and Jupiter held back sailor moon from attacking the one star light who dared to insult their leader and princess and friend. Thank the moon that Uranus was not here she was protective over her.

"And you call yourselves sailor scouts?" Asked star fighter

"Pathetic." Said star maker

Sailor moon called forth her new attack to show them that they where wrong in what they thought about them. she started to hate theses scouts from the stars they pissed her off with they way they thoughts.

"Starlight honeymoon! Therapy kiss!"

Sailor moon sent her attack at the Yuma so she was able turn him back into a human and then erase his mind so she was able to go home after all of this crap during the day she had to deal with. Then again with seiya was enough to make you drink.

"What was that?" Asked Jupiter

"They seemed to be sailor solders as well?" asked mars

Sailor moon sighed she didn't even know what to tell them she didn't even know where they came from and what their purpose is here on their planet. Then again neither did sesshoamru and the others.

"Whats going on?" Asked mercury

Sailor moon only shook her head in tell him she had no idea on who they where and where they hell they came from. As they all detransformed and hoped in her car to go the crown to unwind from the day.

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

* * *

Kagome was making her way down the street with her car keys in her hands. She wanted to just give up for the day she hated the new clinet that was signed to the tashio company but they accept things as they come.

"Yo!" Chirped seiya

Kagome groaned and she thought she was free of him for the bloody day. But it seemed he enjoyed to stalk her as well. what is this dude deal she had a man and a mate so he needed to bugger off and accept only friendship.

"You wanna go out somewhere tomorrow?" Asked seiya

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him he better not be asking her out on a bloody date. If he is her foot going to be inplanting between his legs for even daring to cross the friendship line with her,

"Are you free?" Asked seiya

"Hey now. Tomorrow is when I give to have free time to myself. And relax as well something I don't get very often." Growled kagome

Damn this is when she wished sesshomaru would bring his royal fluffiness around to save her from this. Hell even koga would do with him calling her his woman or miroku with his famous ass grabbing.

"So you are free then? 11 am at 1st bridge park." Said seiya

Kagome sighed and delt with it as it came. Maybe she could convince ayame to borrow koga it would make his day if she would even ask him to do what she was thinkin about asking him. As she was relieved that he walked away.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Kagome was reading a book hell she ditched the idea about koga and miroku so she she told tamaki and the twins to fallow behind if she was in need of their help, but then again seiya wont be a man if he tried anything freaky.

"What are you up to kaneko I see the twins and tamaki are fallowing you around," said amara

"Hello haruka," chirped kagome

Kagome smiled that her two other best friend and strangly protective scouts as well. maybe just maybe they would come along and keep the pervert away while they hanged out knowing tamaki would be the flair of the dramatic.

"Haruka only couples and pidgeon's come go to the park on a holiday." Said micharu

Kagome only huffed it would be not obvious that they would not show up together. Then again maybe they would threaten him to be only friend. Hell what is she thinking sesshomaru didn't even faze him.

"Are you on a date kaneko?" Asked haruka

Kagome only blushed from the comment but it was not a date in her book. She only considered the moron a friend and nothing more she had her mamoru and that is all she needed in her life well that and her family.

"Well seiya asked me to go out with him today. I only think of it as a outing with a friend. And nothing more." Grumbled kagome

"Seiya you say?" Asked Haruka

Haruka eyes turned cold she sensed there was something about that man. And she didn't like him making a pass at her kaneko she was taken by their prince and future king and their friend.

"He just plays with woman let your guard down kaneko," Said haruka

Kagome gave her the thumbs up to tell her she had that already in mind. While haruka smiled at her smart little kaneko she was always a planer and that was the good thing in her books and she worried about her.

"Believe me I even thought about asking koga and miroku." Said kagome

Haruka only snickered if she was going to go that far it meant she was thinking ahead of things. But then again that would of made the lord of the east and the overly perverted monk all to happy.

"Haruka doesn't like popular men. It just only passed with the other demonic men since they are friends and family. Right. right seiya." Chirped micharu

Haruku shot her lover a glare for what she had said. She just didn't like that one. There was something about him that made her want to protect her friend and princess even sesshoamru sensed it. as micharu dragged Haruka away along with the twins and tamaki. A little boy fell and started to cry kagome bent down.

"Oh dear little one." Said kagome

Kagome picked the boy up and placed him into her lap as she took out a bandage and put It on his little cut. She even kissed the wound to make him stop crying and handed him some candy.

"Now now little one. You will be just fine little prince." Chirped kagome

"But it hurt. Lucky a pretty lady like you where around!"

Kagome tilted the little boy head to look at her as she sent him a motherly smile. She didn't know seiya was watching her from behind the bush he never seen someone so motherly before.

"You will grow to be a strong young man and find a pretty lady of your own one day. Now show me your princely face." Chirped kagome

The little boy stood straight and dried his clapped her hands he reminded her of shippo at this age when he was wounded no wonder why tamaki father asked her for her to adopted him for him to have happiness and joy. But the thing is no one was able to find his grandmother until she attacked with the hired men again last week made tamaki have mega set back.

"Good boy!" Chirped kagome

Kagome nudged him back over to his little buddies. While luna smiled at her princess and friend she was such a motherly woman and she was kind and loving but she was with tamaki for a long time since it happened to him again the boy cant even sleep on his own.

"Sorry have you been waiting long?" Asked seiya

Kagome huffed and wondered where he came from and wondered what took him so long to make it here. She had been waiting and she was never late. But then again when she was it's a rare thing.

"Obviously." Said kagome

As the two started to make their way around the park. While they where being fallowed by sesshomaru and shippo. They didn't trust this moron around he had intentions that shouldn't be placed in her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that evening._

Seiya and kagome was in one of the on the lift that overlooked the whole park. She missed her times when she and mamoru had done this. Oh how she missed her mamoru how he cuddled with her.

"Princess is your boyfriend overseas right?" asked seiya

Kagomes eyes went sad she didn't want to talk about that because when she does she felt so sad and wanted to cry. But then again he didn't know about her past and what she had endured as well.

"Yes he is. I wrote him emails and call him when I have the chance which its not often on how busy I am. But still I didn't get a reply or a single call from him. I gues she is busy like me in all with university." Said kagome

"What a heartless guy! Isn't he just deceiving you?" Asked seiya

Seiya sensed there was something that kagome she had endured in her past that she never opens up to others with out even knowing them. she seemed like someone who has seen lots of things.

"I don't think so. I should know I had it happened to me. Unlike what inuyasha used to do to me compared me to someone else and verbally abuse me. But he had done worst but I wish not to talk about it right now. But mamo is always thinking of me. I never felt true love until he saved me from myself." Whispered kagome

Seiya wondered what happened to her more than what she had explained her eyes looked so haunted and sad when she explained what she felt he should be greatful that she even opened up to him this much.

"I'm sorry." Said seiya

Kagome clutched the shikon jewel in her hand as she clinched her eyes shut from the memories that was trying to push their way out. She hated to remember what they did to her and what she had suffered.

"Cheer up I'll take you somewhere good." Chirped seiya

"Somewhere good?" Asked kagome

Kagome narrowed her eyes when he did the sign as if telling her to hush until she sees where he was going to be taking her. Then again she was around miroku for to long so her mind slips there sometimes. The two of them enjoyed the day hanging out.

To be continued


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

* * *

Kagome collapsed on the leather sofa it seemed she was the only one home since the others went on a business trip while she dealt with the business here. But she forgotten where they had gone off to. She was still trying to figure out who this chibi chibi is.

"Chibi." Said chibi chibi

Kagome closed her eyes she was happy she was not chosen to go on that flight with the others and knowing her she was going to get stuck going someway or another. Then again this was her after all things always become weird. Chibi chibi held a pink envelope to her.

"What do you have there little one. A latter for me?" Asked kagome

Kagome looked at the letter and wondered who sent it to her. As she took it and looked it over wondering who in the world would send her a letter. She knew it wasn't from mamoru since he would not used pink.

"How odd. There no stamp or return address," said kagome

Kagome deadpanned when she saw it was a ticket for the damn flight. And she thought she was cleared from all the annoyance. And wondered if seiya was the one behind all of this so she might as well go.

"Must been from seiya im taking it. I guess he a good guy after all." Said kagome

She changed her clothing and picked her car keys up left the credit card for the twins and tamaki if they forgotten theirs and took off in top speed to the air port she had a bad and sick feeling about this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Kagome parked her car in one of the spots for the taisho pirvate parking. As she rushed through the air port and rushed to hand the ticket over to the person who bowed to her knowing who she was. As she took off on her most hated object the airplane.

* * *

 _"We are currently expecting one more guest."_

* * *

The scouts only sighed there was another one who was coming on board it seemed that all the seats are filled up. They where sad their kagome was not able to come along since she really didn't want to come. They looked up to see one of the flight staff drag a protesting kagome behind her. They saw her being pushed up the stairs.

"Hey why are they forcing her up the stairs for.?" Asked rei

Rei wanted to go and help her friend who she knew was not a fan of planes but it seemed there was no time for the help since they had her up the stairs to where the threelights where sitting.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Seiya was thinking about the girl that he had fallen for. Until he felt someone was being pushed into their compartment of the airliner they where on only to see the girl he was thinking about.

"Princess?" Asked seiya

"Shouldn't you sit down? We starting to take off." Said yaten

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and wanted to punch him for that comment while seiya just yanked her over to the seat next to him . atleast the flight was going to be better now that she was on here.

"Don't worry princess no matter what happens I shall protect you ok." Said seiya

Kagome groaned this was not her evening she ordered her a stiff drink so she was able to get through this. Hell she might as well use the drinks to her advantage for this damnable flight she hated that her friends where not up here.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Kagome sighed and looked out the window buzzed already with the drinks she had in her. She hated times like this her thoughts run amuck. And her thoughts went back to her mamoru and wondered if he was ok she haven't even heard from him. Seiya had been watching her the whole time she seemed so sad and lost. He placed his hand over hers. Their moment was cut short with the Yuma that came out.

"Attention please!"

Saiya along with the other two was strapped into their seats. Kagome let out a growl from what she was seeing. No one harms her friends even though the other two are majorly hostile to her and not even sure the reason why.

"Thank you for flying with us," chirped aluminum siren

Kagome pink and red eyes went wide she knew it had to be her. But did she know who she was and if she did how in the name of kami did the bitch find out who she truly was maybe she was spying on her.

"In exchange for the lives of the three lights and all the other passengers I shall take your star seed kagome taisho. Or should I say sailor moon. or better yet the shikon no tama miko the demoness of all the western lands." Said aluminum siren

Kagomes eyes where flashing colors as she hissed her displeasure. While seiya and the other two gasped and their eyes went wide. They cant believe she is the one who is the leader of the scouts and the ruler of this world but what the hell is a shikon jewel. And did her eyes flash.

'Sailor moon?" asked seiya

"Whats the shikon jewel?" Asked yeten

Kagome was not going to answer the questions she was in the middle plotting out someones death for daring to call her out on what she was. But then again it was going to happen sooner or later.

"We're 10,000 feet in the air. You can not escape." Said said aluminum siren

The other scouts showed up to help their leader, friend and ruler. They knew she was angry because they could sense and taste what she was feeling from where they where. And probably back on the ground.

"Stop right there." Ordered rei

"Oh good you guys showed up." Said kagome

Kagome smirked darkly knowing she was not going to kick ass alone this time.. while they all glared at the person who turned the staff and lured their friend. Leader and princess on this trap them again it was welcomed.

"Who are you? Sailor stewardess?" Ordered aluminum

The sailor stewardess started to attack the other scouts who joined kagome. knocking the four of them down the steps in a pile on the floor. While kagome face palmed to what was going for the fact they could not truly show who they where.

"If you want to save them. just surrender your true star seed to me." Ordered aluminum

Kagome stood there like the warrior she was she knew for a fact that they where not going to get her star seeds. While sailor aluminum walked over to her with her arm out stretched seiya knew he had to help. Alumium had was shocked as if she was burned she pulled her hand back.

"It's a true star seed all right. I know that power. your star seed will be mine," said aluminum

Sailor aluminum put her wrist together ready to suck out her star seed. While seiya knew he had to make a choice in saving her. He was having a hard time in beliving that she was sailor moon.

"Seiya you mustn't." gasped yaten

Kagome blinked and wondered what the hell was going on with him telling seiya he shouldn't do something. Then again it was probably going to make her think on somethings when she found out. As seiya busted out of his restraints.

"Fighter star power! make up!"

Kagome eyes went wide she was not completely shocked a dude can change into a chick she has seen it all now. While she watched with her head titled to the side in wonderment at seiya being sailor star fighter.

 _"Oh ok this one is a new one on me. A man changing into a chick yep."_ Thought kagome

Kagome just arched a brow at the interesting scene that was shown to her while seiya wondered why in the world she didn't look shocked. Then again there was going to be something they didn't know either.

"I told you. Didn't i? that not matter what I will protect you princess." Said star fighter

Star fighter smiled while looking at the woman he vowed to protect well she now. While kagome was still kinda in interest that a man could change into a chick than he was a sailor scout from a guy to a chick.

"Seiya you moron." Growled yaten

"We have no choice In the matter." Said taiki

The other four girls was fighting against the Yuma and wondered who the hell a dude was able to change into a chick they had seen a lot of odd crap but this top it off when they seen a guy turn into a female.

"Maker star power! make up!"

"Healer star power! make up!"

Everyone watched them do the same thing as seiya who seemed to be the leader of their odd ball group. But then again haruka was going to have a fun time with this one when she finds out.

"Sailor starlights! Stage one!"

"I know this is the wrong time to say this. But this is the oddest thing I have seen and top all the odd crap I seen. But interesting none the less." Said kagome

The other scouts nodded to what she had said. Since knowing kagome they seen some weird thing and this toped everything they have seen in their life time. But like she said it was interesting. But do they have manly parts when they where men.

"Star serious laser!"

Sailor star fighter sent her attack at the Yuma thinking they where the only scouts on the airliner. Not they had basically proven sesshomaru and the others what they thought was true and why they where being watched for.

"You girls get away while you can." Ordered sailor star healer.

"No! we can't run! Kagome lets transform." Said rei

The star lights turned around now they where confused at what was going on. They cant be the others sailor scouts of this planet could they. While kagome smirked and was ready to show who she was.

"Mars crystal power! make up!"

"Mercury crystal power! make up!"

"Jupiter crystal power! make up!"

The star lights was gawking at what they where seeing they where the other scouts that they had run ins. The ones who watch over this world. But that would mean that kagome was the leader and their princess.

"Venus crystal power! make up!"

"Moon eternal! Make up!"

Seiya was gawking at the angelic scene before their eyes how could they have not known her glamor was dropped before she was transformed how in the world could she shield that away from them like that.

"What? What? Theres no many of you! Get them now!" Ordered aluminum

As the Yuma started to attack in a full out battle on the plane. So basically this was the most interestin fight kagome had in her life. And she had a good many fights in her long life and lost count on how many.

"Star gentle uterus!"

"Star sensitive inferno!"

Star healer and star maker sent their attacks at the Yuma so they could have them weakened more so the others where able to finish them off and go home after this they had to sit down and think on things.

"Silver moon! crystal power kiss!"

Sailor moon sent her new attack and turned the Yuma back into the humans. Lucky her attacks was able to erase their minds since that was a major pain in the ass to erase their minds and force her way through each of their minds. They all looked at each other wondering what to do since both of the scouts secrets where out.

To be continued


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

* * *

Haruka, micharu and Trista stool in front of taiki and yaten wanting to put their warning out there. It seemed that sesshomaru wanted them to stay away from his sister. And they wanted them to stay away from kagome their ruler, friend and leader.

"What do you want, dragging us all the way up here?" Asked yeten

The darkness took over and when the light showed again only reveal. Neptune. Uranus. And pluto there looking like they where ready to attack them. and if they don't stay away from kagome they will do something about it.

"Ah. Your aren't surprised?" Asked Neptune

"There's no reason we should be." Said taiki

The darkness took over again as sailor star healer and sailor star maker appeared where yaten and taiki where. They wanted to get this done and over with. They where not going to apologize for what they said to kagome.

"To protect this planet from invaders from outside the system," said Neptune

"That is our mission." Said pluto

"Got that? Don't go near kagome taisho by our orders and the lord of the west he don't want you near his sister she suffered enough. So don't go near her ever again." ordered Uranus

They only laughed at the scouts who dared to threatened them. what would her brother do to them. not as if he was one of the strongest people on this planet along with kagome herself. Then again they knew next to nothing about this world.

"We don't intendt to. Shes caused us nothing but trouble." Said star maker

"Though we'll take advantage of anything to accomplish our mission." Said star healer

Uranus did not like how that came out. She was not letting these low life beings take over their world. Or harm their future queen. Friend and leader she would protect her kaneko with her life if that was It comes down to it.

"You don't seem to realize what kind of danger your in." hissed Uranus

"I could say the same thing to you." Said star maker

Star maker was not going to let no one make them feel afraid they where here to find their princess and finished what they started back at home. They where not going to fail their princess for nothing. Seiya made his way up to stop the fighting.

"Stop! Stop! This fight is pointless!" Cried seiya

Seiya dropped to his knees as he clutched his head in pain. As star maker and healer rushed over to their leader and friend. They needed to make sure he was ok. He shouldn't even be up right now while recovering.

"I wont go near her again! sailor moon or kagome taisho! Even though from the beging she did push me away!" Said seiya

Uranus hissed he was not getting near their princess he better keep his word on that. He was not going to get away with it. bad enough they wormed their way into her heart to use her to accomplish their goal.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Everyone was at tashio manor they where the only ones there since tamaki and the twins has not gotten home just yet. And the others where having some trouble with the people over where they where at.

"I'm sure he didn't mean what he had said and you would see him again." said rei

"No she will not." Said haruka

Jaken bowed and scampered off knowing that this was not going to turn out well. when the mistress makes a friend and was told not to go near the friend all hell was going to break loose.

"He said he wouldn't come near you anymore." Said micheru

Kagome was in shock she didn't expect that it would hurt this much when her new friend who was annoying from the beginning would say something like that. And in a time like this as well when she had not heard nothing from got up and looked up at her most protective solider and friend.

"Did you see seiya?" Asked kagome

"Yeah kaneko." Said haruka

Haruka knew her little kaneko heart was one of pure intentions and loves all her friends. But she didn't need to be involved with then as a friend. They where doing what was best for her in the end.

"What did you say to them?" asked kagome

"Look kaneko you shouldn't get involved with them." said Haruka

"Did you tell them to stay away from me?" Asked kagome

Kagome clinched her claws so hard her palms where bleeding. Even her fnags where clinched she knew they did this out for her own good. But seiya was helping her with the feeling of abandonment from mamoru since he had not even emailed or called.

"Your all horrible." Growled kagome

"Kagome." whispered ami

Haruka knew not to touch her when she was like this. She was bleeding from her claws. But they kenw that she was going to be upset about this. But they didn't understand why she was upset for a while and this just toped it off for her.

"We haven't talked to each other since then. Everyone else made the decision for us as friends. Its horrible let me guess sesshomaru had his claws in this as well. stay out of my damned business I have enough to deal with." Hissed kagome

Kagome pushed them out of the way she needed some fresh air. While everyone wondered what else was bothering her. It seemed she was suffering for a while and wondered if mamaru contacted her any. Kagome sighed and went back over to hug haruka she didn't mean to go that far.

"I'm sorry its just im not even sure what im saying anymore." said kagome

"We've told you before. They're invaders from outside the solar system." Said haruka

"But there sailor scouts like us aren't they?" Asked kagome

"The enemies are sailor scouts as well. I know you been trying to figure it out." Said micharu

Kagome rubbed her temples the migraine was coming back and it was not a pleasant one. While Haruka held her in her arms she hated seeing her little kaneko like this she felt her pain and loss and loneness.

"You see? This fight is between sailor scouts so we have to be careful." Said Trista

"Right. we'll protect our planet on our own. We can only trust in ourselves." Said haruka

Kagome sighed she knew she spoke the truth but it was something she didn't want to think about. She thought he was her friend but they didn't have to be so cruel to her because of what she was.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that evening_

Kagome sent the twins and tamaki to spend time with haruhi she needed to have sometime to think. Tamaki was able to feel free around them and haruhi who is his mate. She laid her head down on the desk when she was alone like this she felt her emotions fall.

"Kagome?" whispered luna

Luna jumped up on her desk and pawed at her princess and friends head. She was worried about her. She looked so lost and alone for a good while. She had been watching and she knew she was not one to open up right away.

"Luna? Do you think i'm wrong in my thinking?" Asked kagome

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at luna she was able to give her the answers she hoped since sesshomaru was not able to. She just wanted to rid herself of feeling so lost and alone.

"No, your definitely right kagome. please I know you understand why they said those things. They don't want you to forget your duty as a sailor scout." said luna

Kagome sighed and knew everything was correct she knew her duty but she never forgets she was a honorable person. But she felt bad on judging someone because they are not from around here that all.

"Yes but I feel bad as if I am judging them." said kagome

Kagome looked over to her office phone was hoping it was mamoru she would feel so much better if she had heard his voice and know that he was not avoiding her. Or abandoning her. She hasn't even felt nothing from her mating mark either.

"Hello kagome taisho speaking." Said kagome

"Tonight. We're live at the megalopolis. No matter what. Listen to my song." Said seiya

Kagome tilted her head to the side wondering what that meant. She let out a sigh and thought she might as well go along with this. So she left to go and get ready for this maybe it might help her think.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Kagome was confused by all she had seen she even opened her mind up to him now they knew each other secrets. Even her deepest darkest ones. And why the where there in the first place maybe she could help them.

"Princess I never knew that all happened to you." Said seiya

Kagome shrugged and nodded but he felt her lonliness and wont tell no one else what she showed him. Plus he wanted her to know what and why they where there. They needed the help and was willing ot accept any come their flashed in silver light and turned into sailor moon. took the attack that was sent to seiya she hissed in pain as the cursed mark was hit. Before the nextattakc hit her Uranus sent her attack and destroyed the attack.

"My guardian is a planet of distant skies. The solider of the sky sailor Uranus." Said Uranus

"My guardian is a planet of sea and sand. The soldier of embrace sailor Neptune," said Neptune

"My guardian is a planet of time and space. The soldier of revolution. Sailor pluto," said pluto

Sailor moon sighed she was going to get bitched at for this one. But she was only doing what was right protecting someone who was in need of the protection but they also need some help for the mission.

"We three soldiers if the outer planets have arrived." Said Uranus

"Deep submerge!"

Neptune sent her attack knocking out the one sent at them. they where only there to protect their leader friend and princess not the looser person who was not from where they had come from.

"Oh, what a troublemaker!" Chirped Neptune

The three outers jumped down to show themselves while seiya was hoping they where there to accept him as a friend. But he knew it was only for sailor moon and not for him she was their princess after all.

"Don't get the wrong idea. Im not here to save him," said Uranus

Seiya sighed he figured as much. He could understand why they where protective of her now knowing what she had let him in on. And he would not tell a soul on what she had confided in him she trusted him that much.

"Uranus here it comes!" Said pluto

"Space sword blaster!"

Uranus sent her attack at the Yuma that dared to attack their leader, princess and friend. She was born to protect her from what evils came their. Way plus they knew mamoru would be lost if he lost her.

"Now, sailor moon!" sailor pluto

Sailor moon nodded as she prepared herself for the purifying and mind erasing of the human was now a Yuma but she knew she was in the right she was his friend and didn't want to judge no one.

"Silver moon crystal power kiss!"

Sailor moon shot him dead on as the Yuma reverted back to a human. His star seed went back into his forehead and passed out as her magic worked on his mind to show him why he was passed out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Taiki and yaten rushed over to their leader and friend for his foolishness on coming here tonight in the condtion he was him. They blamed kagome for the one to make him come out for this night.

"You promised to not come near my sister no more." Hissed sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was called back for this he had to leave back to the meeting after this. He was angered at these people who dared to judge his sister for what she was. He don't take kindly to people or humans like that.

"You stupid freak of a sister came near seiya." Hissed yaten

Kagome felt her heart drop she placed her glamor back on. She was who she was and she tried to make peace with them. sesshomaru nodded to haruka he needed to get back and kissed his sister forehead and took off in the green orb.

"In any case. We'll protect this planet on our own! We don't need your help!" Hissed haruka

"You do that. Its better for us that way. Bye!" Said taiki

That turned around and was about to drag seiya off. They sooo don't want to be on the bad side of that man if he came back, now they understood why they where warned from these three about him.

"Princess. Thank you fro today." Said seiya

Kagome wanted to go after them but haruka grabbed her around the waist and pinner her to her. To make sure she don't run after them. sesshomaru was angered at all of this. If they dared to insult her again it wont be pretty as they left to go back home.

To be continued


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

* * *

All three star lights bowed down to their princess while kagome stood their wondered if this was what their princess looked like. And why the hell did she come out of her body for it was baffling to her for some reason.

"Princess kakyuu!" Cried sailor Starfighter

Kakyuu stood there with a smile on her face ,but she was also disappointed in her warriors on how they where treating this worlds princess she saw things through her eyes and felt what she felt and she never understood one person could suffer so much.

"We have yearned for this moment." Said sailor star maker

"I am sorry I worried you starlights." Said kakyuu

The other scouts only stayed next to kagome she was just confused by all of this. And it was something she was never expecting that their princess lived inside of her for a while it was kinda pissing her off in a way.

"But I have an important mission to complete." Said kakyuu

Kakyuu kneeled down before fighter and looked her favorite in the eyes to make them understand why she did what she had done. This was the mission for the universe and she needed to protect it.

"Chibi chibi, thank you for not outing me for taking over someone body and soul." Said kakyuu

Kakyuu made her way over to the person she was inside of and knew her inner most secrets. And she felt bad for not asking it was meant to happen. And she needed to make sure she was the person she was searching for.

"Sailor moon. I have been observing you for a while now from inside of you I know everything about you. And yes I am sorry for not asking before I decided on what I have done." Said kakyuu

"Well it would have been nice ya know with my past in all. And may I ask why have you been doing that?" Asked kagome

Kagome tried to keep her temper down why was it always her that people enjoyed to make her body and soul her home. Or take her soul and split it and bring back the dead she just hated that crap.

"I must tell you now. Of the holy war that blazed across the galaxy long ago, everything about the sailor wars." Said kakyuu

"What do you mean sailor wars?" Asked rei

Rei moved to stand next to kagome she didn't trust this woman she should of sensed her but she hid herself well. she just didn't need her taking over kagomes body again that was just rude to start with.

"Sailor scouts are born from stars and planets. From the beginning of the galaxy they have fought against those who would disrupt peace. Finally. The source of all the dark energy, chaos was defeated and sealed away by the legendary strongest sailor scout . but now after so long. Chaos has somehow reappeared in the galaxy," explained kakyuu

"So this chaos is back?" Asked kagome

Everyone one was baffled by all this. They never heard of any of this before. But then again they never head of all the other evil they battled to. So they might as well see what she wanted and turn her down if needed.

"Galaxia is trying to amass all the star seeds and bring back chaos to the galaxy. I have a request. If we only had the light of hope of the ledendary solider had left behind." Explained kakyuu

"The light of hope?" Asked kagome

Kagome never heard of anything of that nature. Wondering what it was for or what kind of object or was it a person. She was known as a lot of things but that was not one of them. so what was she supposed to do.

"The reason I came to this planet secretly was to find that power and then again forgive me for taking over your soul." Said kakyuu

"We don't need such a thing." Hissed healer

Sailor star fighter stood up wondered what crawled up that ones ass. Kakyuu eyes went wide and shook her head they needed the help and they didn't even know. Well seiya knew and was trying but the other two wasn't.

"With you alive. The revival of our planet is a simple task." Said healer

"Lets go back to our planet." Said maker

The two starlights who hated even being here. They wanted to leave and let these people deal with the issue themselves. Kakyuu sighed they never learn to trust in others and ask for the help that was in need of.

"If we don't find the light of hope. We cant seal chaos. Please sailor moon princess serenity. Please lend me your power." pleaded kakyuu

Kagome only arched a brow wondered where this bitch was playing. Like hell she would let her use it. she would help but not hand over the power she was blessed with. How does she know the woman wont run off with it.

"Let's find the light of hope together. One princess to another princess." Said kakyuu

"Your request is rather selfish don't you thing?" Asked haruka

Kagome sighed happy those two where now here as they took their place next to her. While haruka took one side and micharu took the other side. If this woman wanted to have help from their leader. Princess and friend they should ask.

"We sensed a strong energy and came to find it." said haruka

"How dare you ask such a thing." Said micharu

Kagome had to admit she was on their side on this one. She did ask something and she was rather rude in what she had done. Other than coming to them directly and ask for the help that they wanted.

"You two! You dare speak like that to our princess!" Hissed star fighter

"Stop this at once. Not like you have spoken to their princess correctly either I am ashamed of the two of you." Hissed kakyuu

Kakyuu sighed why cant they understand this is the time they needed to push everything aside from what they thought and treat this time as a time of war and take what help they could find and deal with it. as they left to go back home with their princess with them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night._

Haruka and micharu was staying at kagomes home they where not pleased and felt her anger against all of this. She had every right the woman took over her body and lived in it for a while with out even asking.

"Too sweet," said haruku

"Oh? It's the same as usual, two surgars." Said micharu

Haruka sighed and sipped at her coffee. She was just concerned it seemed there was more bothering kagome and she hated seeing her holding things in. even tamaki came to her to let her know something was upsetting kagome.

"I mean our princess. The light of hope or whatever it is. She'll be the one hurt in the end like always," said haruka

Micharu sighed she knew that was the truth and knew that kagome was always wounded or hurt in the end. They needed to watch over her to make sure she was ok and make sure she makes this through,

"The enemy target is her star seed. Right?" asked micharu

Kagome sighed she was in her office she tried to call mamoru she missed him so much. She haven't even heard from him since the airport. He never let her know that he had gotten there safe or nothing.

 _"Mamo. Why am I so useless. I want to talk to you."_ Thought kagome

Kagome slammed her fist down on her desk and let her tears finally fall and sobbed everything she was holding in. not even noticing that her grandkits and son was watching her with worried looked on their faced.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Minako and rei was in taisho manor wanting to ride to school with kagome. since sesshomaru had not relived her from the mission. Plus they needed to keep a eye on her with this new princess around. As they drove off and parked at the school. Rei and minako was on either side of her.

"You know you don't need to go out of your way like this." Grumbled kagome

"Don't be so laid back. The enemy is after your star seed." Said rei

Kagome sighed not like she already knew that fact. At this point in time they could take it she rather be dead anyways. Not like she was worth loving and living her own mate don't even want to take to her.

"You never know when they would attack!" Said minako

Minako started to point all over the place at random things. While kagome sighed and face palmed they where overly dramatic over this whole issue and she had killed stronger and worst than this before. Rei took off to school.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Kagome sat down at her desk and looked at the objects that was given to her. For the sake of all that's fucking holy she was a demon and they give her this crap. She just wanted to die at this point in time.

"Do you all remember that I am a demon?" Asked kagome

Ami blushed and giggled and knew that she had a point. And to just amuse herself kagome picked up the whistle and blew it to see what will happened if she had done that. Until she heard someone running like a bloody hyena. And the door opened to show rei.

"You rang?" Asked rei

Kagome only started to laugh that was really funny. while rei smiled and left to go back to her school. At least she was not moping about no more. She was laughing that was a good thing she smiled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that day_

Kagome, minako, ami and makoto walked aroun after school. Kagome was about to just say fuck it and hand herself over if they where going to be like this. It was annoying and she wondered if they just forgot that she was demon.

"Why don't we all take a ride from you and stay at your place." Chirped makoto

"Hey! How about we have a sleep over and skip school tomorrow!" Chirped minako

Kagome only wished but she had to see this mission through. She stopped for a moment wanting to have some peace and quite but not sure if she was able to slip away with out them noticing it.

"Do I seem so undependable?" Asked kagome

"That's not it!" chirped makoto

Kagome just felt like when she first met inuyasha before she came a awesome fighter and deadly. She hated feeling like she was the weakest person among everyone. And she was not weak not no more.

"We're all worried about you kagome." said ami

"Right! right! it would be terrible if something happened to you with mamoru not here!" Chirped miako

Kagome heart shattered once she had said that. She knew she was going to break sooner or later. And now it was a correct time to just break down it was hard enough to keep it all to herself.

"It's okay. Im fine, im fine all by myself not like I wasn't alone before and treated like the weakling." Cried kagome

Kagome just wanted to be alone and they knew that it was best to let her be alone not. They didn't know what they where making her feel like. So she handed them her car keys to take a spin.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Rei sat at the crown waiting for them to pull up. When she saw only three of them walk through with the looks of sadness and pain all over their face and wondered what was going on.

"Where kagome?" asked rei

"I think we hurt her feeling," said ami

Rei wondered what was said and wondered why was her feeling hurt. She was not concerned about what was going on with kagome. it was concerning her before but she never forced her to speak.

"She said she wanted to be alone for a while." Said minako

"What! That's not good!" Cried rei

Rei took the keys and was going to take them back to where kagome was left. She didn't need to be left alone right now it was something they needed to do was protect her from what was coming after her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with kagome_

Kagome over looked the nature of the school from the roof the air was somewhat calming to her. She was just so alone and feeling alone with the way mamoru was acting. and why he never called her to even let her know he was ok.

 _"Oh my mamo, why haven't you even called or emailed me?"_ Thought kagome

Kagome opened her eyes to look up at the sky and wondered if he was ok. She haven't felt nothing through their mating marks. She don't even know what had happened to him or if he chose to be with someone else.

 _"I'm starting to get lonely with out you, im just so lost and so lonely with out you."_ thought kagome

Kagome just let her tears fall once again she was so lonely and lost she hasn't even felt like this in so long. It was something she now knew was apart of mating something sesshomaru explained to her before he left.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Seiya packed up his things as he thought on somethings as well. he knew that he must talk to kagome to explain about what he wanted t tell her on how he felt but he didn't find her no where.

 _"My time as seiya kou is now over",_ thought seirya

Seiya sighed and picked up his school bag. He was about to walk past the desk that his kagome always sat at as he stopped right next to it. and wondered if she was ok since he had not seen her.

 _"Although it was short. It was fun as well_ ," thought seiya

Seiya looked up to only see rei who was sailor mars. She looked worried as if she couldn't find someone. He tilted his head to the side in wonder to wait for what she was looking for and who she was looking for.

"Seiya have you seen kagome?" asked rei

Seiya didn't wait he took off and went to help search for her. He was now worried with everything that was going on. And now he was going to kill who ever dared harmed the woman who stole his heart.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with kagome_

Sailor moon was in battle if she was going to die this way. They better do a damned good job at doing it. she sent everything that she had at the person who tired to kill her. And she was not going to stop either. Until a rose stabbed itself into the ground, sailor moon only gasped in the pain she felt that put in the ground. Her mismatched eyes looked up only to see seiya and not the person who she wanted to see with all her heart.

"If you lay a finger on that girl. I will never forgive you!" Hissed seiya

"Interesting what can you do?"

Sailor moon know knew that this was the final nail to her heart was that rose. It was something that she was not going to be able to handle it was something she wanted to just run and go and hide to cry out all her pain.

"Fighter star power! make up!"

Seiya transformed into sailor star fighter he was going to defend her even though she didn't want to except the help. It seemed that she was just staring at the rose with a blank look as if it was something that is causing her pain.

"Star serious leaser!"

Sailor star fighter sent the attack knocking the person over who dared to harmed the person he loved and he was never ever going to forgive the person who had harmed her it was blood from the mark on her back on the ground.

"Now sailor moon!" ordered star fighter

"Silver moon crystal power kiss!"

Sailor moon sent her attack straight at the person who tried to steal her star seed but it was only able to harm her half way as she took off in the ghetto tardis. As she detransformed and just looked down to the rose. As it started to poor to match the sorrow and pain she was feeling.

"When I think about it. im not very good at enduring things but then again it was my past makes me that way. Like when I wish to do something I do my best but even when im so tierd and weak or sick I still do it to just avoid and not think about somethings. And yes I hold things in so I don't make people worry about me even though its not the healthist thing in the world to do." Confessed kagome

Seiya gasped she was always so strong. It was something that he never seen her do was break down like she was doing. He wondered why she was saying all this stuff and why she was so sad and lonely.

"I told myself I had a strong will to go alone like I had done so many many times in the past." Confessed kagome

Kagome clinched her eyes shut not even caring who the hell was watching and listening right now she was not able to take the heart ache no more. Not no more it was something that she was going to do now.

 **"BUT I SAW THAT BLOODY ROSE! AND I REMEMBER HIM!"** Cried kagome

Seiya felt his heart clinched from pain from feeling her pain and feeling her sadness she was able to make others feel. But why did this man make her feel this way why did this man make her love him.

"Even though I can only hear his voice on the answering machine! And I haven't gotten any emails or a call from him to let me know he was there and I thought I was fine." Cried kagome

Kagome covered her mouth she felt like a weak person to even break down like this when she knew this was war, but she couldn't help it she was at her breaking point and it all needed to come out.

"I could carry on all by myself like I always had done. But I just cant stand being alone!" Cried kagome

Seiya was not shocked he would of never thought of her breaking down in front of him. In some ways he felt honored that she was doing thing in front of him since he knew she was a strong willed person. As she collapsed on the ground let the pain take over to even let her know she was alive still she wrapped her arms around her waist her body felt weak from emotional exhaustion. While her body shook from the tears and pain.

"I just want to see you! I want to see you mamoru! Why does the kami's let me live to make suffer and feel so much heart ache!" Cried kagome

Seiya was in shock for words she was suffering all for this mamoru guys. How could someone make her feel like this. He just didn't understand and wanted to kick the person ass. He knew they where being watched he didn't even know who three of the people where. He bent down and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Am I not good enough?" Asked seiya

Kagome gasped at what she had heard him ask her. Why was he asking her this. Was he inlove with her for some reason . only her she didn't even try and he fell for her. Why is it that men can love her.

"Am I not good enough?" Asked seiya

Kagome year stained face looked into his eyes and only saw love and kindness. But she was only his friend she was not able to return his feeling in such a way since her heart only meant for two and one of them is dead. Tamaki and the twins looked with their mouths covered the four inner scouts right behind them they rushed over here when they heard. But they never would of thought that they would see her break down.

To be continued


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23_

* * *

Kagome sat in her hot tub to relax she wanted to think on things of the day. It was something she wanted to do. While sesshomaru came back and held her to let her it will be ok. He was there for her. She made her way up to her bed chambers only to see rei there.

"Oh rei I didn't know you're here." Said kagome

Rei looked at her best friend who was a priestess as well. well the well knows ones but she wanted to make sure she was ok. Sesshomaru was worried. He had not choice in the matter to leave again to head to the next meeting.

"What will you do?" Asked rei

Kagome sighed and sat down on the sofa in the room and sighed she was stressed and she knew it. but things are not over yet and she will continue going even though what it will make her do.

"If your feelings are scattered right now. Its trouble for us all." Said rei

"They are not scattered I am in control of my emotons." Said kagome

Rei blushed she forgotten that she was well trained in doing things like that. She just wanted to make sure she was not going to off herself or something like that. Sesshomaru text her to let her know she will be fine she knews what to do.

"Yes I know that. If you don't make things clear, seiya will be hurt." Said rei

"I have made things clear to him even my memoires of my past up to now. He knows all." Said kagome

Rei eyes went wide so she was wrong on that as well. but it seemed that seiya was the one not obeying kagomes wishs. And she knew kagome well she would never betray the ones she loved most. Diamond was her second mate and she would have never replaced him. Kagome covererd her eyes as she let the tears fall.

"Whats wrong?" asked rei

"I wonder how mamoru is doing right now?" Asked kagome

Rei's eyes went soft she was grateful was that she was letting her in right now. She was learning slowly to let others in and they wont let her down once she did. Like how some people had sesshomaru said he been working on that.

"Its night here. So I wonder if he awake now?" Asked kagome

Rei sighed she knew how she felt she was told how they are true mates if she lost both of hers she was forever lost unless one of them was able to have a second chance or the mate who was alive was granted another one.

"I wonder if is studies are going well? I bet he had lots of friends. It mamaru after all." Said kagome

"Kagome." gasped rei

Rei stood up wanting to be there for some sorce of comfort to kagome. it was something she was there for she wanted to let her know she was no alone in this and she had them all. Sesshomaru was worried as well he tried himself and was not able to find him.

"I just hope he taking care of himself." Said kagome

"Wait kagome what are you saying?" Asked rei

Rei rushed over to her and took her into her arms as she embraced her to let her know she was there for her as a friend and a sister. She wanted to help her through this she is the strongest person she knew.

"You've stayed in touch with him, right?" asked rei

Kagome closed her weary eyes and sighed she shook her head to let her know that all is not well in that department. She tried but nothing was in return to what she tried in her attempts to keep in contact.

"Why?" Asked rei

"He never replys back I have tried." Whispered kagome

Kagome was trying to hold back the tears. Rei covered her mouth she never knew. How could mamoru do this he loved her so much and he turned around and do this to her. It was cold and hateful.

"Doesn't reply? Since when?" Asked rei

"From the beginning my friend. Im not even sure if he made it there alive. Not even sesshomaru was able to find him or get ahold of him." Said kagome

Kagome closed her weary eyes again. she never told no one she didn't want the pity or the worry over her. She kept it all in and let no one in to let her be there for her. But she wanted to go about it alone. Not she don't have to inner strength to do that no more.

"Why did you never mention something that important kagome?" cried rei

Rei took her hand to let her see that she did care. And she knew why kagome had done what she did. She felt through her miko powers on how weak her will was now. That's why she was letting people in since she was not able to go on her own no more.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Everyone other than kagome was at the crown dinner to hear what rei had found how. Tamaki and the twins are taking care of her while they where having this talk. They needed to know she needed them more now than ever.

"How'd it go ami?" Asked minako

"As we all feared when me and sesshomaru along with shippo called the school. They said they he have never arrived." Said ami

Everyone gasped at what they had found out. That's why she was loosing her will and battle with her own emotions. It was the bond and it was slipping through her. They didn't know what to do other than be there for her.

"Did something happen to him? I wish he could be here along with diamond for kagome in this situation?" Asked makoto

"Kagome must have been worried about him the whole time. Even though she didn't show it in front of us. She shouldn't have to worry about things on her own. She was learning to open up more and sesshoamru and the others are grateful for this. but im so mad that she never said things sooner. But I understand why. Sesshomaru used to have to pin her down to force her to explain what she was feeling." Said rei

Everyone was thinking on the mattered first she lost diamond but now mamoru. It was hard for them to even think on the fact of how she was feeling. And from what rei had told them that she was doing well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with kagome_

Kagome wanted to have some fresh air even though it was pouring rain. Tamaki and her grandkits with chibi chibi was with her. She was grateful for them to come along with her she was jjust so lost.

"Where are you going?" Asked micharu

Kagome sighed in annoyance all she wanted was some fresh air and they where making a big issue out of this. while tamaki and the twins sighed they where just to sesshomaru for them to even like.

"Your going to see him are you?" Asked haruka

"No actullay mama wanted to just have some fresh air." Said tamaki

Haraku let out a sigh of relief on that she knew that she would not have to worry about that. Then again they could bump into each other and she didn't need that in the shape that kagome was in.

* * *

 _Meanwhile ahour later_

Kagome drove to the final concert with haruka and micharu tamaki and the twins she must say her goodbyes before she gos into battle. She might not live after this but she was happy to be their friend. As she walked in with people with her.

"Princess?" Asked seiya

Hikaru and karou nudged their grandma to let her know she was not alone in this. she just wanted to get this done and over with. So if she did die she was able to finally be at peace with everthing.

"Goodluck with the final concert." Said kagome

"I'm sorry but you all could leave us alone for a moment?" Asked seiya

"You have five minutes with my mother." Said tamaki

Everyone all left the room so they could have some alone time. Kagome was not one to open up when she was being watched. They didn't trust him still and will never ever witll trust him.

"About yesterday. I was serious." Said seiya

"Seiya I know you where but there are things you don't know that's beyond the thinking of yours. But I don't have the strength or the will to keep doing this." said kagome

Kagome sighed she knew that he loved her but it was not meant to be. She was happy that he was her friend and was happy to have met him. He was her rock when she was lost in her darkness and brought her out even by annoying her.

"It's my own fault im in love with you. Don't trouble yourself." Chirped seiya

Seiya leaned in by her eat to whisper something not even the demon outside the door was able to hear. He didn't know that was her son he saw him in her memories but he would of never thought of meeting him.

"I'll carry you away after the concert. Just kidding with out even noticing it. I fell in love with you. I had to tell you mu feeling because my time as seiya is I can do this final show with everything I have. I hope you see your boyfriend soon." Said seiya

"I'm sorry." Said kagome

Seiya wondered why she was apologizing for,, it was not her fault this was happening hell he knew about the wolf the perverted monk. And all the evil bastards who loved her. But he was jus tone that would be like the wolf.

"There no need to apologize princess im just like the wolf koga don't know how to give up when your beaten. I really wished to have met you sooner princess." Said seiya

Kagome sighed and hugged him to let him know that she understood but was not able to speak it in words. She just hopes her grandkits and her son along with haruka and micharu behaving themselves.

* * *

 _Meanwhile outside_

The two starlights felt uncomfortable with the twins and the violet eyes boys and top it off the two sailor scouts who hated their guts from the first time they met each other. So hell they could understand some of their anger.

"This planet will be a battlefield. You'll see how scary the was is." Said taiki

Tamaki and the twins only chuckled darkly from things they do not know of, so she was able to handle this ssince she was trained to be in wars and fight them as she was she was darkness and light put together.

"You don't know grandma well. she has seen war and fought and suffered greatly. So if I where you shut your trap on matters you know not of." Said hikaru

"She can't defeat galaxia this is probably far worst than what she had faced."

They all snorted to what he had just said. It shows that they where not well versed on this world and what she was able to do. She could kill the three of them with her clwas if she so wished.

* * *

 _Meanwhile hours later_

Sailor moon stood their with her swords on her back she just wished the one was not being repaired. But she was going to go all out in this one and not holding back just like with nakaru.

"It's sad that they're breaking up. But I shall not forgive you for interrupting the final concert. And the three lights final hot message to the fans. Agent of love and justice. Pretty sailor soldier im sailor moon." said sailor moon

"We will defend earth." Hissed Uranus

"You all stand back and watch out. We'll return her to normal." Hissed mars

The star lights where baffled why are they doing though it was not their fight. Its like they chose to die for their world and planet. And it seemed that sailor moon is wiling to die as well. but It was to late their princess star seed was taken from her. But it was all for nothing as all her scouts but four the outers was taken. As they lay there about to diappear on her.

"No..why? why? For us?" Asked healer

"To save.. our.." important mercury

Sailor moon was stiff from what was happing to everyone she loved was leaving her. While the star lights wondered why they did this for them. but it was for kagome more and them as well.

"Important people?" Asked maker

Venus had tears in her eyes she didn't want to go. But it was meant for them all to die then so be it. while she could not see her princess and friend but she knew she was going to be strong.

"Right.. both sailor moon and starlights are very important to us." Gasped venus

"No way! Even though you'll disappear?" asked fighter

Fighter was concerned the sick feeling with sailor moon she was frozen and was in shock over this all. They don't know what to do to help her in this. this was something they never delt with before.

"Please. In our place, protect kagome and this world." Gasped Jupiter

Sailor moon rushed over to rei and took her in her arms she felt like everything she was feeling was going to be poured out in pure rage and that's how it normally worked when it came down to her.

"Wait no! mako! Minako! Ami! Don't leave me! Don't leave me she had taken everyone from me not you either its naraku all over again!" Cried sallor moon

Sailor sobbed to all she had left in her. She was alone in the world once the others get taken away from her. What did she had left. Bad enough she had no one left soon and the starlights would leave.

"Your powerful sesshomaru would not wish to see you like this." gasped rei

"Who cares about my power." cried sailor moon

Sailor moon tried to hold back her anger from what she was feeling how could someone do something worst than naraku had done. She had to fight on or all is not been invain. She will be with them soon ennoygh.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Screamed sailor moon

The starlights where shocked with the blast of power she shot out. This was something they never ever seen before.. as the light died down it she was only shaking with rage and anger from what was happening.

"Give me them back at once. Or else its your death," hissed sailor moon

"Beautiful ill let you see something. All the true star seed I have collected." Said galaxia

Sailor moons eyes went wide from the golden one. She felt sick she knew whos that was. How could she be so cruel on doing that to her mamoru how dare she. No wonder she felt nothing from him he was gone.

"No mamoru, no that's why I never felt nothing through the mating mark. That's mamaru star seed. Your as bad as naraku was," cried sailor moon

The starlights eyes widen at the lost and pain they where feeling. She was projecting and not even knowing it. they noticed that Uranus and Neptune was behind them as if they knew what she was going to do. Sailor moon saw the vision of what had happened. but is her lost and greif she lost pluto and Saturn and now nepturn and Uranus. Kagome was floating in pink light she was taken away from what was going on.

 _"I am the shining star that was once hope inside of galaxia the light of hope. Please accept my shining life."_

Kagome put her hands out to accept what was given to her. As she turned into her princess form. She looked around and wondered how she was able to return to this form she used everything she had.

 _"I beseech the. Please illuminate the galaxy with the light of hope once more. And use this sword it shall help you."_

Kagome took the sword and was back in the battle she fought with everything she was gifted from the special person who had came and saved her from death once more why does people keep her from dying. She let her tenchi wings come was quicker and stabed her with such force.

"Damn you."

"I do not fear death I have seen death and died many times." Hissed kagome

Galaxia sliced the sword into two. Kagome grounded from the dick move but she had more to fight one but she wanted to save the soul that was wanting to be freed from the prison it was in. kagome spreed her arms and let the silver crystal come out. She maybe nude while the strlights watched with wide eyes. She took everything that hit her as she purified her soul as she finally succeeded as galaxia was gone.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

They floated in the sky she was happy she was able to save a soul so she didn't have tokill her. While she took her hand back from the woman who she had saved from death. While the starlights where speechless.

"Your shine has illuminated the whole world and galaxy. That warm and very gentle light."

The woman she saved was gone to return what was lost and what she had taken. Leaving kagome their think back on things. And maybe just maybe they where be returned to her for the win she did.

"Well everyone I did it again." said kagome

"You did wonderfully my sister." Said sesshomaru

Everyones star seeds was all around her as if they where gifted back to her to show that this was the gift the galaxy was giving back to her for the defeat of another evil person that the world could deal with out.

"Yeah grandma you killed another bad guy!" Chirped the twins

Kagome looked around it was everyone but not mamoru. Maybe the world world w ould gift her diamind back as well but she was not complaining on anything that she was gifted back.

"It's no dream you saved the world again kaneko." Said Uranus

"My kagome." said mamaru

Kagome stiffen now this is just cruel how in the world in the galaxy was playing a trick on her like this. its just sick. Tamaki poked at her shoulder knowing she didn't want to look and see It was not real.

"This little one guided me here to you my love." said mamrou

Kagomes eyes went wide he was truly there before her. But hell atleast she was not nude the galaxy was kind there to. But they could chose something a lot better than what she had one now. She lanched herself at him well after she punched him for what he did.

"You did wonderfully my kagome." said mamaru

"You overgrown moron! Never ever do that to me again unless you want your ass kicke din hell." Cried kagome

Mamaoru only chuckled he knew she would to. But he watched from where he was and watched everthing he felt bad for not able to signal her. But he got his ass kicked once everyone found hi,

"It's ok its all over now." Said mamoru

The star lights watched and wondered how did someone be so powerful. It was wrong of them to think that they where able to do it all alone as they all left with their princess while everyone went to their home.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Everyone stood to see off the starlights at taisho manor they wanted to say their though mamaru nearly killed seiya for trying to take what was not his and he was making sure he made his point acrossed.

"Do you have to leave?" Asked ayame

Taiki and yaten was not going to miss those twin foxes they beat the crap out of them so many times it not even funny. but then again they would miss them as well even though they might come and see them again.

"Hey princess," said seiya

Kagome arched a brow and wondered what he was going to say. Sesshomaru was happy they where leaving but then again it was something that he knew it was meant to happen. Now she continued her office duty.

"I am glad your boyfriend is back," said seiya

Well yeah I guess even though he gets the sofa for a while. But thank you even though you where annoying half the time. But grateful to keep my mind away even though it was killing me slowly. Said kagome

"Princess." Whispered seiya

Koga started lauging this was priceless everywhere kagome was going she has some dude falling for her. Shippo snickered as well. he knew what the wolf was thinking it was kagome after all.

"Mama you got another one. And you didn't even try. Well koga was just koga." Snicker shippo.

"Shut it kit!" Hissed kagome

Shippo only put his hands up in surrender. While seiya was going to miss all these people but they where going to come back once they where done bulding their home world from what had happened.

"I shall never forget you." Said seiya

"Eh well you would be hard to forget stalker pain in the ass." Said kagome

"Oh i'm going to miss her snarkyness. You have taught us a lot of things mistresss." Chirped yaten

Kagome waved it off it was all to pass time and boardom. Mamaru blinked he must of missed that for some reason. But then again it was something he didn't know was going to happened he was happy sesshomaru gotten him his doctor degree.

"Mamaru. From here on out protect her she was slowly dying and never mentioned it to no one. Oh that's the line from a cocky bastard who stalked her and wanted to steal her." Said seiya

Mamoru only nodded to him and wondered if he was going to kill every man who tried to take his kagome away from him. But then again it was his kagome after all she was a loveable person. And with that they where gone.

"Did anyone notice they where dudes turn into chicks?" Asked koga

Everyone nodded it was odd but it was what they knew it was from where they came from as they all left to go and do what they where going to do after they finished this part of their day.

To be continued


End file.
